La Ligue des Voleurs
by Absolette
Summary: Au XIX siècle, dans la ville de Volucité, la jeune noble Ondine Waterflower rencontre un étrange jeune homme, Sacha Ketchum. C'est le début d'une aventure au cœur de la nuit, où se mêlent la peur et la vengeance, les monstres et les assassins...
1. Prologue

Prologue (1349 mots)

_**Je dois entièrement l'idée de cette fic à un voyage à Londres, mon amie juste-moi-363 (blog sur Skyrock) et les mangas qu'elle m'a fait découvrir pendant ces deux semaines en sa compagnie. Je la remercie, ainsi que le hasard qui a bien voulu rassembler une dingue de Japon et une dingue tout court dans le même bus.**_

La nuit était déjà tombée sur la région de Kanto. Le ciel sans nuages était d'un beau bleu profond la lune presque pleine éclairait de sa lueur spectrale le paysage qui s'étalait sous elle. Les forêts d'un vert obscur ondulaient sous le vent les collines apparaissaient d'un turquoise surnaturel, et scintillaient des petites perles de la pluie qui était tombée plus tôt dans la journée. La rivière vif-argent coulait paisiblement en produisant un son cristallin et rafraîchissant. Les myriades d'étoiles qui brillaient dessinaient des formes qu'un jour des hommes avaient observées et nommées, ultime témoignage d'une civilisation éteinte depuis longtemps.

Un petit garçon les regarde, ces étoiles, assis sur l'herbe d'une colline. Il est loin de se douter que ce ne sont que des boules de gaz, qui tournent si vite sur elles-mêmes qu'elles en brillent de mille feux, et qu'elles sont distantes de plus de kilomètres qu'il ne saurait jamais en compter. Pour lui, ce sont des êtres vivants, de petites fées aux ailes chatoyantes, qui rient d'un rire semblable à un millier de grelots et parfois pleurent des larmes de pluie, de petites fées aux yeux curieux et amicaux et au corps plus fin qu'une branche gelée.

Une main douce mais ferme se pose sur l'épaule de l'enfant, qui se tourne et regarde la personne derrière lui. La femme d'une trentaine d'années le regarde et fait un petit signe. Sans dire un mot, l'enfant se lève et suit sa mère, sa petite main dans la sienne. La petite paire descend rapidement la colline, puis s'enfonce dans la forêt. Ils avancent longtemps, toujours sans dire un mot. Le vent siffle dans les feuilles, produisant un son lugubre, qui accompagne la mère et son enfant comme un soupir mélancolique.

Le petit garçon lève de temps en temps les yeux vers sa mère, espérant une explication une réponse à sa question muette. Mais la femme l'ignore et garde les yeux fixés sur le chemin de terre, à peine visible dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle ne peut pas lui répondre, ou ne le veut pas.

Ou peut-être refuse-t-elle de montrer l'inquiétude et l'incertitude dans son regard.

Ils continuent de marcher, avant de parvenir dans une petite clairière, au centre de la forêt. La jeune femme lâche la main de son enfant, qui s'avance lentement au milieu de l'espace dégagé. Apercevant un tronc d'arbre couché, il grimpe dessus avec agilité et s'assoit en tailleur, sans quitter sa mère des yeux. Elle reste debout, lui tournant le dos, faisant face à la lisière des arbres.

Il est clair qu'ils vont devoir attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Ou qui ? Et combien de temps ? Autant de questions sans réponses, que le petit garçon chasse bientôt de sa tête. Peu à peu, son imagination débordante d'enfant se met à lui souffler une autre histoire. Sa mère est une fée, une fée aux ailes bleues et roses ses mains magiques transforment n'importe quel aliment en délicieux chef-d'œuvre coloré. Elle vit dans une cuisine aux mille couleurs, entourée de placards qui renferment des trésors épicés, et l'air sent bon la cannelle, le chocolat et l'orange.

Soudain, un craquement retentit dans le silence de la nuit, faisant se retourner le petit garçon. Mais il n'a pas peur il sait que la nuit n'est pas seulement peuplée de mal. Il regarde attentivement le bosquet sombre, d'où émerge lentement une haute silhouette. Un homme se détache de l'obscurité et s'avance dans la clairière. Il est inconnu au petit garçon, mais apparemment pas de sa mère elle se met à courir dans sa direction et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle le serre dans ses bras. L'enfant n'a pas bougé, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, et se demande qui est le nouveau venu. Il n'a jamais entendu parler d'un homme-fée, pourtant.

Il décide bientôt que cet homme est son père et se lève pour aller le saluer. Il fait quelques pas en avant le regard de l'homme est immédiatement attiré par le mouvement et il lève la tête. Son regard croise celui de l'enfant, qui remarque que ses yeux sont d'un étrange brun vif, presque rouge. Puis l'homme ferme les siens et secoue lentement la tête, alors qu'une larme roule le long de sa joue. Le petit garçon s'immobilise, indécis. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? S'il tient sa mère dans ses bras, c'est qu'il est heureux de les voir !

N'est-ce pas ?

Sa mère semble entendre ou sentir qu'il pleure, elle aussi, et arrête de le serrer dans ses bras. Là d'où il est, l'enfant ne peut pas voir l'inquiétude inonder peu à peu ses doux yeux bruns, ni voir ses lèvres former des mots accusateurs sur un ton infiniment triste. Mais il sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Son père se détache de l'étreinte de sa mère et se fond de nouveau dans l'ombre, des larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Au même moment, des hommes en noir sortent des buissons. Le petit garçon regarde rapidement autour de lui, effrayé : ils sont partout dans la clairière, à quelques mètres d'eux, d'étranges bâtons de métal dans les mains.

Il sait ce que c'est. Il les a déjà vues en action. Mais sa mère est encore là, il ne peut pas partir ! Le cercle des hommes se resserre autour d'eux, le calme de la nuit s'est évanoui des voix autoritaires aboient des ordres d'une voix sèche, et les armes de métal se lèvent soudain dans une série de cliquetis glacés. Sa mère fait volte-face, les yeux brillants de larmes, et lui hurle : « Cours ! Va-t'en, vite ! Ne t'arrête pas ! »

L'enfant hésite, recule et s'immobilise de nouveau, partagé entre sa peur et l'envie, le besoin de rester près de sa mère, mais elle insiste : « Allez, vite ! Cache-toi ! »

Alors il se décide. Il fait demi-tour et se sauve, rapide comme l'éclair, esquivant les mains tendues et se faufilant entre les jambes des hommes en noir, déclenchant sur son passage une cascade de mots qu'il ne connaît pas, des mots brutaux, qui font mal et qui blessent. Le petit garçon se dirige à toute vitesse vers un grand arbre, et commence à grimper comme un singe. Ses mains trouvent toutes seules les creux et les bosses où elles se nichent il appuie sur ses bras, ses jambes, le regard toujours posé sur l'écorce sous ses doigts, caché par les frondaisons. Il grimpe toujours plus haut,vers la lune, vers les fées de la nuit, les petites étoiles qui l'appellent–

Un claquement sec et sonore retentit, figeant le petit garçon sur place. Il ne bouge plus, figé dans une flaque de lumière lunaire. L'écho de deux autres détonations, des voix, des cris, des bruits de cavalcade. Puis le silence revient. Lourd, oppressant. L'enfant a cinq ans à peine, mais il sait que quelque chose s'est passé. Quelque chose de grave. Il redescend rapidement, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, sa peur grandissant à chaque pas qu'il fait vers le bas.

Le petit garçon arrive enfin au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il reste accroupi au sol, ses grands yeux ouverts comme ceux d'un animal nocturne. Mais il ne voit personne. Il se relève lentement, très lentement, et parcourt la clairière déserte des yeux. Son regard tombe soudain sur une forme allongée sur le sol. Même de loin, il reconnaît sa mère.

Oubliant toute prudence, il se précipite à côté de la jeune femme et s'agenouille, pose une main sur son épaule. Étendue sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos, elle ne bouge pas. L'innocence de l'enfant reprend le dessus un instant : elle dort ? Sur le sol ? En voilà une drôle d'idée. Il essaye de la réveiller, l'appelle à l'oreille. Puis ses pensées vaguement remplies d'espoir se brisent comme un miroir en regardant de plus près.

Les prunelles brunes de sa mère, à demi cachées derrière ses paupières, sont ouvertes et fixent aveuglément le ciel qu'elles ne verront plus. Un voile bleuâtre les ternit, effaçant le moindre éclat de l'étincelle qu'elles contenaient avant. Et elle n'a aucune réaction quand son petit garçon la secoue pour la sortir de son sommeil anormalement profond.

Un peu de noir coule sur le côté de sa tête. Un peu de noir rouge.

Cette nuit-là, les mille couleurs de la maison des fées se sont affadies et fondues dans le noir. La douce lumière qui éclairait sa vie s'est éteinte, et seules restent les ténèbres, teintées d'un sinistre grenat les mille senteurs délicieuses de la cuisine se sont évanouies, remplacées par cette odeur poisseuse et métallique qu'il ne devait jamais oublier. La fée a essayé de s'envoler, mais ses ailes bleues et roses se sont froissées, et elle est retombée sur le carrelage éclaboussé de sang. Et, quelque part, un loup s'est mis à hurler, hurler de douleur et de haine, hurler à la face laiteuse de la lune une promesse de vengeance.


	2. Comment parler aux jeunes filles

_**Coucou! Alors, comment va? **_

_**Voilà (comme vous vous en doutez...) le premier chapitre officiel de la Ligue des Voleurs! Oh, et tant que j'y pense : *DISCLAIMER Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri et Nintendo.* Pff. Pas juste, moi j'dis, c'toujours les mêmes qu'ont les meilleurs trucs...**_

_**Bref, allons-y Alonzo! Ah, juste une précision: ****_Ici, je me suis servie de la maison de Thérèse Raquin, dans le roman éponyme (super livre, d'ailleurs) du maître du Naturalisme. Rendons à Zola ce qui est à Zola et _merci mon pote ! (le pauvre, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe -.-")**_

* * *

><p>Bruyante. Animée. Changeante. En ce milieu de XIX° siècle, Volucité, la métropole d'Unys, mérite bien son surnom de "Ville-ruche", déjà palpitante de vie à peine le jour levé. Des Haydaims au pelage fleuri, des Cerfrousses ou des Zeblitz ombrageux mènent les riches bourgeois dans des fiacres à travers la ville, manquant parfois d'écraser les piétons qui se trouvent sur leur chemin. Les cochers rivalisent de vitesse en espérant doubler leurs gages, ce qui donne bien souvent lieu à des carambolages et des accidents afin d'éviter ce genre de désagréments, certains parmi les plus riches décident d'investir dans des Pokémons Vol. C'est plus rapide, mais également plus cher, et il n'est jamais garanti que la voie des airs soit plus sûre que la voie de terre...<p>

Un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, de grands navires et bateaux en tous genres circulaient dans le port avec la même effervescence que les fiacres et les carrosses. Au bout de la jetée, des ferries en partance pour le lointain pays de Hoenn attendaient patiemment leurs passagers, principalement de la haute noblesse pas très loin, des frégates, des sloops et des navires de guerre s'apprêtaient à appareiller. Les voix de cornes de brume des capitaines résonnaient dans l'air salé d'embruns, des gabiers, mousses et autres matelots s'affairaient dans les haubans pour carguer les voiles, échangeant des bonnes adresses de tavernes où les jolies filles sont nombreuses (et peu chères). Sur les côtés, des voiliers de commerce déchargeaient des balles de laine de Wattouat en provenance de Johto, des tonneaux de bon vin céladopolien ou encore des Pokémons encore vivants, capturés dans les contrées les plus reculées, articles qui étaient vantés à grand cris par les commerçants du marché voisin :

« Épices et piments de Sinnoh ! Baies et recettes à l'efficacité prouvée !

- Approchez,approchez ! Venez admirer les belles fourrures ! Pour vous, madame, cette superbe pelisse en poil de Fouinard ! Une douceur inégalée, et si facile à assortir...

- Perles d'Atalanopolis, la cité bénie de Kyogre ! Demandez les plus belles perles du monde ! Blanches, roses ou noires, grandes ou petites, y'en a pour tous les goûts ! »

Une jeune fille de la noblesse, d'environ dix-huit ans, déambulait au milieu de toute cette agitation, émerveillée par les sons, les odeurs et les couleurs du petit marché. Sa robe était d'une richesse et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, toute en volants et en rubans, taillée dans un taffetas d'un magnifique bleu clair, rehaussant la couleur de ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Une superbe parure argentée attirait l'œil sur son beau visage à l'expression ravie. Elle tourna, fit demi-tour, hésita, s'attarda devant tel ou tel autre étal, ses longs cheveux roux détachés dans le vent. Arrivée devant le marchand de perles, elle laissa échapper un « Oh ! » de ravissement en découvrant les superbes articles à vendre. Elle tendit la main et prit délicatement une paire de boucles d'oreilles en perles irisées elle les fit tourner à la lumière, alors que le vendeur lui dit d'un ton amical :

« Excellent choix, mademoiselle. C'est mon meilleur lot ces perles sont tout simplement parfaites.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, monsieur. » La jeune rousse admira quelques instants les reflets à la surface laiteuse d'une boucle d'oreille, puis la reposa et interrogea : « À combien sont-elles ?

- Quinze Pokédollars, répondit le marchand.

- Tenez, en voilà vingt. » La jeune noble lui lança deux pièces dorées, qu'il attrape au vol elle prit les deux boucles d'oreilles et s'éloigna, souriant aux remerciements du commerçant. Elle eut tôt fait de retrouver la personne qu'elle cherchait dans la foule : un garçon brun, aux yeux marron foncé, habillé richement d'une veste vert profond et d'un pantalon plus sombre. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui sourit : « Eh bien, Rudy, vous ne regardez pas ?

- Sans façon, ma chère Ondine, lui répondit l'adolescent en souriant à son tour. J'ai peur de ne pas être aussi attiré par les marchés du peuple que vous.

- Oh, fit Ondine avec une moue déçue. Quel dommage. On y trouve pourtant des objets vraiment intéressants, et à des prix très bas par rapport aux marchés de la noblesse...

- De toute façon trop chers pour le bourgeois que je suis, lui rappela Rudy.

- Ne soyez donc pas si porté sur l'argent ! S'exclama la rousse en riant. On dirait un prêteur sur gages qui attend avec impatience le jour fatidique du remboursement ! » Rudy se mit à rire avec elle, amusé de sa comparaison. « Oh, Ondine, fit-il brusquement en s'interrompant, je suis vraiment navré, mais j'ai besoin d'aller dans un magasin de jouets, je voudrais ramener quelque chose à Marie.

- Ah oui, votre sœur cadette, se rappela Ondine. Allez-y, je resterai ici il doit y avoir une douzaine de marchands que je n'ai pas encore visités.

- Les pauvres, rit doucement l'adolescent, ne pas recevoir la visite de la seule et l'unique Ondine Kasumi Waterflower ! Profitez-en bien ! » La rousse lui adressa un dernier éclatant sourire, puis s'enfonça dans la foule. Rudy la regarda s'éloigner, puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea dans la direction opposée, vers un grand magasin de jouets pour enfants.

* * *

><p>La jeune noble circulait dans les rues animées, laissant son regard pétillant errer sur les fourrures et les bijoux précieux, s'approchant des stands ou déclinant d'un charmant sourire les appels des marchands. Peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, la densité des étals se fit plus dispersée, les commerçants moins nombreux, les rues plus étroites et plus sombres. Et, brusquement, Ondine se retrouva au milieu de nulle part, au centre d'une petite place sombre et silencieuse.<p>

Les murs gris et sales suintaient l'humidité de toute part, et les maisons étaient si hautes qu'elles cachaient presque le ciel l'obscurité régnait, et une légère brume émanait des pavés descellés. Une vieille boutique à la vitrine sale et épaisse était renfoncée dans un creux entre deux bâtiments son nom avait jadis été tracé sur une planche humide, mais le temps et l'humidité l'avaient réduit à de vagues traits de peinture verdâtres sur le bois pourrissant. La jeune rousse sentit son pouls accélérer imperceptiblement, en réponse à l'angoisse qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Le silence oppressant de la place étroite la fit frissonner de malaise et de froid. Elle s'avança de quelques enjambées hésitantes dans la ruelle, et les murs qui l'encadraient lui renvoyèrent l'écho de ses pas sur la pierre glissante.

« Elle est perdue la demoiselle ? » Son cœur manqua un battement, alors qu'elle se retourna, effrayée trois hommes, entre trente et quarante ans, se tenaient devant elle, bloquant le passage vers les rues éclaboussées de soleil. Trapus, costauds, ils avaient tous les trois un air profondément inquiétant : l'un d'entre eux avait l'œil caché par un bandeau sale et déchiré, laissant apercevoir les deux extrémités d'une large cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Derrière lui, le second jouait négligemment avec un couteau pliable, à la lame tachée de rouille, le lançant en l'air et le rattrapant sans jamais le faire tomber à terre.

La peur fit sentir son goût amer dans la bouche de la jeune fille et ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, mais elle réussit à leur faire un pâle sourire : « Non, messieurs, tout va bien, vraiment. Je... me promène.

- Vs'avez entendu les gars ? Lança le premier, apparemment le chef du groupe, d'une voix grave et rauque de fumeur. Elle se balade.

- Dans le coin le plus mal famé de la ville, souffla le joueur de couteau en le lançant une fois de plus. Pas très sûr pour une gosse de riche, si vous voulez mon avis.

- 'Xactement, renchérit le chef avec un sourire menaçant. On va l'aider à s'en sortir, pas vrai ?

- Mais "service rendu reçoit son dû", lança l'homme au bandeau d'une voix sifflante. Rien n'est gratuit en ce bas monde. » Ondine recula instinctivement de quelques pas, et l'homme sembla déçu. « Vous voulez pas aider trois miséreux comme nous ? Alors on va devoir se servir. Ces perles que vous serrez dans vot'jolie main devrait suffire, s'pas ? » Le trio ricana et commença à avancer en direction de la jeune noble, qui recula de plus belle.

« N'approchez pas ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. R-reculez ! » Ignorant complètement ses avertissements, les trois malfrats continuèrent d'avancer Ondine recula encore, faisant de grands pas pour aller plus vite encore, trébuchant sur les pavés disjoints. La panique la gagna peu à peu devant son impuissance à se défendre, et elle trembla de plus belle, arrachant de nouveaux rires gras aux voleurs.

Elle sentit soudain une résistance humide et froide dans son dos. Le mur. _Piégée !_La panique l'envahit comme une vague paralysante, et un tremblement convulsif la fit frissonner de toutes parts. Voyant les ombres des trois hommes grandir sur le mur à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle, elle se fit toute petite en espérant vainement leur échapper.

L'homme au couteau passa peu à peu devant et leva son arme à hauteur du visage d'Ondine, pointant la lame sur sa gorge découverte. Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit avec terreur que les taches rouges n'étaient pas uniquement des marques de rouille... Voyant la jeune fille pâlir de peur et d'impuissance, l'homme au couteau ricana victorieusement, ses yeux brillants de convoitise. Son bras s'abaissa peu à peu vers la main de la rousse, serrée en un poing fermé sur les perles, et s'apprêta à lui saisir le poignet...

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse aux jeunes filles. » Une voix sarcastique et glaciale, indubitablement jeune, retentit soudain dans la place sombre, faisant sursauter le trio aussi bien que la jeune noble. Les voleurs firent volte-face, tendus et frustrés de cette intervention qui leur fait perdre un temps précieux scrutant, la pénombre du regard pour trouver le propriétaire de la voix aux accents autoritaires. Ondine remarqua soudain un mouvement du coin de l'œil, provenant d'un coin de la place circulaire : un éclat de métal luisant au soleil. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda plus attentivement encore.

Et, brusquement, il fut là. La jeune noble aurait été incapable de dire depuis quand il était présent, ou comment il était arrivé ici, mais les zones d'ombres plus ou moins foncées dessinèrent d'un seul coup pour elle les contours d'une cinquième personne, un adolescent à la silhouette fine et sportive, appuyé contre un mur comme si de rien n'était. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu sombre et d'une veste en cuir noire, nonchalamment ouverte sur une chemise en lin blanc toute simple. Ses cheveux sombres et sa tête baissée vers le sol empêchaient Ondine de distinguer ses traits. Le reflet métallique attira de nouveau son regard, et elle entraperçut une médaille dorée, que le garçon faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

Les trois voleurs se détendirent sensiblement en découvrant le nouvel arrivant et se regardèrent, soulagés. Le troisième malfrat s'avança en pleine relative lumière et aboya d'un ton sec : « Hé, le gosse ! Retourne chez ta mère et laisse les professionnels bosser en paix ! » Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre, et la voix de l'adolescent résonna de nouveau, sans qu'il ne daigne lever les yeux : « Professionnels ? J'en doute fort. Et puis, trois contre un, et une jeune fille en plus, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un boulot de professionnels.

- Ta gueule ! » L'homme pointa son couteau en direction du nouveau venu d'un air agressif, une grimace menaçante sur le visage. Le garçon lâcha son médaillon et releva enfin les yeux, permettant à Ondine de le regarder en détail. Sa peau était bronzée, hâlée par le soleil et les embruns, et ses cheveux d'un brun foncé presque noir se fondaient dans l'ombre. Ses iris marron, chauds et veloutés comme du chocolat au lait, rappelaient à la jeune noble ceux de Rudy cela, ajouté au fait que son intervention providentielle avait permis à la jeune rousse d'éviter le vol de ses bijoux, lui inspira immédiatement confiance. Deux curieuses taches de naissance, d'une forme rappelant deux éclairs, étaient visibles sur ses joues.

Il tourna la tête d'un millimètre à peine et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ondine, la regardant d'un air amical. La jeune noble se rassura en voyant la confiance présente dans ses yeux, semblant presque lui affirmer _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en charge » _; elle acquiesça imperceptiblement, indiquant qu'elle avait compris. L'inconnu regarda ensuite les trois voleurs, brisant le lien qui s'était formé en l'espace d'une seconde entre lui et la jeune fille dans sa robe de taffetas bleu. Ses yeux bruns leur lancèrent un regard glacial et méprisant qui les déstabilisa le possesseur du couteau cessa de grimacer, et une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant partez, lança le nouveau venu d'un ton menaçant. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre à dévaliser et laissez-la tranquille.

- Non mais, s'exclama l'homme au bandeau, outré, t'es qui pour nous dire ça, toi ? » L'adolescent posa son regard polaire sur le voyou, qui recula malgré lui. Ce garçon était bien trop assuré pour que ce soit du bluff. Cette façon de parler, cette posture, ces réactions... Et puis, il y avait ce regard. Il était pourtant doux et rassurant quand il avait regardé la rouquine, mais là il s'était fait glacial, pénétrant, méprisant... C'était sans doute un effet de son imagination, mais il lui semblait qu'un feu écarlate brûlait au fond des prunelles de ce gamin des rues.

Le jeune garçon porta la main à son cou et sortit le médaillon qui s'était glissé sous sa chemise. Il se mit à jouer avec d'un air distrait, et répondit dans un souffle, sans quitter l'homme des yeux : « Je suis quelqu'un d'inconnu. Et de fort. Trop pour vous. » Sa main s'arrêta un instant de faire tourner la médaille métallique, aussi large qu'une phalange, et Ondine distingua un symbole gravé sur la surface cuivrée : un L majuscule avec des boucles et des déliés, au centre d'un cercle. Juste à côté, une griffe noire, trouée en son centre, oscillait doucement, à moitié cachée dans les ombres de son col.

Le voleur l'avait aperçue, lui aussi. Stupéfaite, Ondine le vit reculer comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, les yeux posés sur l'inconnu et surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, un respect tout neuf brillant dans ses prunelles. Le garçon lâcha le médaillon, qui disparut dans un scintillement entre les plis de ses vêtements, puis il sourit d'un air faussement désolé et presque aimable aux trois malfrats : « Vous êtes ici dans un lieu qui n'est pas à vous. Cet endroit appartient aux miens, par conséquent vous avez violé la loi. Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Avant que personne n'ait pu faire un geste, une forme jaune et floue surgit de l'ombre derrière le garçon dans un saut gracieux, dont la trajectoire s'arrêta sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Ondine sourit en découvrant l'identité du nouveau venu : il s'agit d'un Pikachu adulte, les oreilles dressées et à l'écoute. Son pelage d'un jaune lumineux semblait rajouter un peu de lumière dans ce lieu terne et triste ses joues rouges comme sa queue en forme d'éclair crépitèrent d'énergie, laissant échapper une ou deux étincelles qui éclairèrent la panique sur le visage des malfrats.

« Pikachu, lança l'adolescent en souriant, passant une main sur le dos du Pokémon dans un geste affectueux. Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude.

- Pika, Pikapi, répondit la bestiole en lui rendant sa mimique complice.

- Attaque Tonnerre, pleine puissance, s'il te plaît. » Le Pokémon n'acquiesça même pas, ne lança pas un regard à son ami à la place, il se concentra intensément, et les crépitements de ses joues s'intensifièrent soudain, trahissant la tension électrique qui s'accumulait dans son corps. Le Pikachu fit converger toute la charge électrique vers sa queue en lâchant un "Pikaaaaaaa..." allant crescendo Ondine recula prudemment de quelques pas, s'éloignant de l'inconnu et des trois hommes hypnotisés par l'inévitable, la scène que tous devinaient sans mal. Le Pokémon finit de charger son énergie avec un cri aigu et puissant sa queue en zigzag brillait comme un soleil, et des étincelles illuminèrent le sol dans des reflets jaune vif. Puis il relâcha brusquement la tension avec un sonore « CHUUUUUUUU ! »

L'électricité jaillit du corps du Pikachu sous la forme de grands éclairs à l'éclat aveuglant, qui s'étirèrent dans toutes les directions des trous aux bords fumants apparurent dans les murs blafards aux endroits où la foudre les avait frappés, les pavés se descellèrent ou voltigèrent dans les airs sous l'effet de la charge électrique. Plusieurs arcs électriques heurtèrent de plein fouet les corps des trois malfrats, qui furent projetés en arrière sans un cri un autre frôla la joue d'Ondine, qui laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Soudain, le déluge de foudre s'arrêta, replongeant la place étroite dans sa pénombre initiale.

La jeune noble garda les yeux fixés sur le jeune inconnu, qui tapota le dos de son Pikachu : « Merci, mon vieux.

- Pikaa ! » L'adolescent tourna son regard brun vers Ondine et lui sourit d'un air rassurant, puis désigna le sol et commenta : « Il me semble que ces gens-là ne vous importuneront plus, mademoiselle. »

Interloquée, elle baissa les yeux et découvrit les trois voleurs étendus à terre, inconscients. Leurs corps étaient parfois agités de légers spasmes, alors que des étincelles jaunes couraient sur leurs vêtements noircis. Une odeur de tissu brûlé parvint à la jeune rousse, qui recula d'un pas ou deux. Elle interrogea d'une voix inquiète : « Sont-ils... morts ?

- Morts ? Répéta le garçon en souriant. Non, seulement assommés. Ils se réveilleront d'ici une heure ou deux avec une migraine affreuse, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. » L'étrange inconnu fit un pas en avant, et son Pokémon sauta sur le sol il tendit sa main dans un geste galant à Ondine, qui la saisit et enjamba précautionneusement les corps desmalfrats, soulevant le taffetas de sa robe azur. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle sentait la peur qu'elle éprouvait à peine quelques instants auparavant s'éloigner un peu plus, et l'assurance dont se parent tous les nobles revenir. Le jeune brun recula d'un pas, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre pied sur le pavé. La jeune noble lâcha sa main, puis plongea ses yeux océan dans les siens et lui sourit : « Merci.

- Mais je vous en prie... » L'adolescent s'inclina dans une révérence parfaite, posant un genou à terre devant Ondine, stupéfaite, puis ajouta dans un souffle : « ...Mademoiselle Waterflower.

- Comment ? » Ondine, choquée, recula d'un pas, et le sourire sur son visage disparut, remplacé par un total ahurissement. « Mais comment connaissez-vous...

- Votre nom ? C'est uniquement de l'observation. » L'adolescent se releva et désigna le bijou en argent autour du cou de la rousse : « Votre collier porte une aigue-marine taillée à l'ancienne. Je dirais, début dix-septième siècle ?

- Fin seizième.

- Ah, dommage. » Il soupira et reprit : « D'après la taille de cette pierre, elle a déjà dû coûter une certaine somme. De plus, la parure est de la même époque, cette façon de travailler l'argent est inimitable de nos jours. Or la seule famille assez riche en ce temps pour acheter une parure de cette beauté est la famille Waterflower. De plus, continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la main d'Ondine, vous ne portez pas d'alliance. La seule jeune fille de ce lignage qui n'est pas fiancée, ou mariée, est la bien connue mademoiselle Kasumi.

- _Ondine _Kasumi, corrigea machinalement cette dernière. Kasumi est mon second prénom. » Elle secoua lentement la tête, un air de ravissement et d'admiration non feinte sur le visage. « Époustouflant. J'ai affaire à un maître en la matière, historien et joaillier, monsieur... ?

- Ketchum, répondit l'inconnu. Sacha Ketchum, Dresseur Pokémon, gentleman et orfèvre à ses heures. » L'expression fit sourire la jeune noble, juste avant qu'elle ne sente quelque chose tirer doucement le bas de sa robe. Intriguée, elle baissa les yeux et découvrit le Pikachu de Sacha, qui profita de son étonnement pour sauter dans ses bras et s'y lover comme un gros chat. Amusée, Ondine commença à le caresser doucement entre les oreilles, souriant lorsqu'un _Chaaaaa..._ rêveur résonna, plus proche du ronronnement que du cri de Pokémon. Sacha croisa les bras et sourit à son tour : « Vous savez y faire avec les Pokémons, mademoiselle. C'est bien la première fois que je vois Pikachu faire autant confiance à quelqu'un dès le premier regard.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, répondit Ondine en passant sa main sur le ventre duveteux du petit Pokémon Elektrik. J'ai moi-même plusieurs Pokémons chez moi. Surtout des aquatiques, ce sont mes préférés.

- La marque des familles d'Azuria. » À ce moment, des bruits de pas précipités et des voix leurs firent tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Pikachu sauta à terre et se campe en position de combat, ses joues rouges crépitant d'énergie et une lueur guerrière dans le regard. Le bruit de galopade se fit plus proche et s'intensifie...

Trois personnes arrivèrent en courant dans la petite place sombre, soufflant comme des Tauros Ondine reconnut immédiatement Rudy, rouge d'avoir couru, et deux hommes habillés de noir avec un écusson brodé sur leur chemise, représentant un arbre sur un fond de soleil levant. Elle en déduisit qu'ils faisaient partie de la garde personnelle du jeune bourgeois ce dernier s'avança et s'exclama d'une voix soulagée et essoufflée : « Ondine, Arceus soit loué ! J'ai bien cru que vous vous ét... » Il s'interrompit brusquement en découvrant Sacha, debout à côté d'Ondine, les bras croisés et un sourire sur le visage. « Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur, dit le Dresseur d'un ton poli, votre amie va bien. »

Rudy le détailla de la tête aux pieds, le mépris se peignant peu à peu sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait que le jeune garçon n'est ni noble ni bourgeois. Il se détourna vers Ondine et lança en souriant, perfide : « Que fait ce gitan ici, ma chère ? » Sacha leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, agacé Pikachu lança un _Pikaaaa..._ bas et menaçant, proche du feulement. Les deux gardes du corps du jeune bourgeois se redressèrent immédiatement, tendus, les yeux fixés sur les joues rouges et parcourues d'étincelles du Pokémon.

« Je vous prie, Rudy, un peu de respect, rétorqua Ondine, révoltée par le ton méprisant du jeune garçon. Ce gitan, comme vous l'appelez, vient de sauver ma vie et de m'épargner un vol. » Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle reprit d'un ton plus léger : « De plus, c'est quelqu'un d'assez extraordinaire rendez-vous compte, il a deviné exactement qui j'étais en m'observant quelques instants à peine. N'est-ce pas fascinant ?

- Très. » Concéda le bourgeois de mauvaise grâce. Il se tourna lentement vers Sacha, un air hautain et légèrement teinté de dégoût sur le visage, puis lui dit du bout des lèvres : « Eh bien, je te remercie d'avoir sauvé mademoiselle Waterflower. Je ne connais malheureusement pas ton nom...

- Il est inutile de prendre ce ton condescendant avec moi, répondit Sacha en souriant d'un air narquois, ignorant superbement la question à peine dissimulée dans la phrase du brun. Après tout, la famille des du Grand-Chêne n'a-t-elle pas fait fortune en tant que paysans et pêcheurs à Tartoufot, dans les Îles Oranges ? »

Rudy, stupéfait, eut un mouvement de recul Ondine se cacha derrière sa main et laissa échapper un gloussement étouffé. Son regard rencontra les yeux pétillants d'amusement et de satisfaction de l'adolescent en face, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Pikachu sauta sur son épaule et sourit, fier de son dresseur**. **Le jeune bourgeois balbutia, totalement pris au dépourvu : « Mais... mais que...

- Les armoiries sur votre chevalière. » Interloqué, il baissa les yeux sur sa bague, une simple monture dorée sur laquelle était visible un grand arbre entouré d'un ruban qui se mêlait à ses feuilles. « Il s'agit d'un chêne insulaire, continua Sacha d'un ton supérieur. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai eu la chance de partir quelques jours dans l'archipel Orange, où j'ai vu les plus beaux spécimens de cette espèce déjà imposante. Sur le ruban qui s'enroule autour des branches du vôtre, on distingue les mots _Droit et justice_, qui auparavant étaient _Droit __**est**__ justi__ce__**.**_ On m'a appris aux Îles que cette devise faisait référence aux procès paysans qui se déroulèrent au XVI° siècle c'est le chef du village qui l'a emporté en rappelant la loi qui accordait aux paysans le droit de chasse sur les terres de leur seigneur. Il ne s'est plus appelé que par la suite "Du Grand-Chêne" car il tenait conseil sous un immense chêne insulaire. » Il se tut enfin et se mit à chatouiller Pikachu sous le menton, savourant l'air décomposé du jeune bourgeois qui lui faisait face. Ondine, amusée, lança un sourire éclatant et légèrement moqueur à Rudy : « N'est-il pas très fort ?

- Eh bien, fit-il en reprenant contenance, chacun a ses forces et ses faiblesses. Je ne suis guère porté sur mes origines, mais je ne crains personne à l'épée, que je manie du reste aussi bien que les phrases assassines.

- Pour moi non plus, répliqua Sacha d'une voix douce, le noble art de l'escrime ne recèle aucun mystère que je n'ai déjà percé. Mais mon arme de prédilection est plutôt le sabre à lame courbe.

- Armes de pirates, répondit son interlocuteur dans un souffle. Nous devrions nous affronter un jour, _monsieur_.

- Avec plaisir. » La dernière phrase de Sacha résonna dans la petite place silencieuse. Les deux garçons se sourirent d'un air glacial, mais se défiaient du regard, hautains et provocateurs. Les yeux d'Ondine passèrent de l'un à l'autre, légèrement inquiète de la tension qui régnait entre les deux adolescents, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre les deux, pourtant si différents. Leurs silhouettes ne se différenciaient que par leurs vêtements, les uns trop riches pour celui qui les portait, les autres simples habits du peuple, et Pikachu sur l'épaule de Sacha mais le feu du mépris et de la haine qui brûlait dans leurs prunelles brunes était identique.

La jeune Waterflower secoua légèrement la tête, s'avança et saisit le bras de Rudy en souriant profitant de leur attention, provisoirement détournée de leurs idées de duel**,** elle enchaîna habilement : « Malheureusement, messieurs, vous devrez attendre de croiser le fer. Monsieur du Grand-Chêne et moi avons encore d'importantes courses à faire qui ne peuvent être remises à plus tard.

- Certes, accepta immédiatement Sacha en souriant, toute animosité évaporée. Je m'en voudrais de vous faire attendre, mademoiselle. » Rudy se détourna immédiatement, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué que l'adolescent n'avait pas mentionné sa présence. Ondine, elle, lâcha le bras du jeune riche et s'avança vers Sacha, tendant sa main en souriant. Le jeune dresseur la saisit, mais au lieu de la serrer, y déposa un baiser galant. Les joues de la rousse rosirent légèrement, et elle sentit vaguement Rudy fumer de jalousie dans son dos Pikachu leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir las. L'adolescent se redressa, tenant toujours délicatement la main d'Ondine, et lui dit d'un air amical : « Adieu, mademoiselle Waterflower. Ce fut un honneur et une joie de vous rencontrer.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, répondit la jeune fille, cachant son embarras derrière un charmant sourire. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, monsieur Ketchum, et peut-être m'enseignerez-vous vos secrets ?

- Je n'y manquerai pas. » Les yeux chocolats de Sacha croisèrent une dernière fois les prunelles outremer de la jeune noble, puis il lâcha la main d'Ondine, fit demi-tour et se mit à marcher dans la ruelle d'un air nonchalant, mains croisées dans le dos. Silencieusement exhortée par Rudy, Ondine se tourna vers lui et lui reprit le bras le jeune couple se dirigea vers les rues ensoleillées et bruyantes de la ville commerciale d'un pas lent, encadré des deux gardes de Rudy. Au moment de replonger dans l'univers des étals et des cris des marchands, la jeune noble regarda derrière elle, tentant d'apercevoir une dernière fois ce garçon étrange qui lui avait sauvé la vie...

Mais la ruelle sombre était tout à fait déserte. Il ne restait plus de la scène qui venait de s'y dérouler que les corps des trois voleurs inconscients, étendus sur le sol, et une série d'empreintes mouillées qui s'effaçaient dans l'ombre de la voie peu fréquentée.

* * *

><p>Au-dessus des rues animées et ensoleillées, caché derrière une cheminée avec Pikachu, Sacha suivit des yeux la progression de la jeune rousse au milieu de la foule, aisément reconnaissable à sa robe bleu ciel et ses longs cheveux roux. Tout en la fixant du regard, il réfléchit intensément : cette jeune noble lui était étrangement sympathique. Pas hautaine, ni hypocrite, ni influencée par le regard des autres. Et pas dégoûtée par le contact avec un homme du peuple, contrairement à Rudy. Le Dresseur eut un rictus moqueur et amer : <em>Rudy<em>_ de __Grand-Chêne.__ Il __faudrait __que __je __m'occupe__ de __lui __un__ de __ces__ jours..._

« Pikapi ! » Il se tourna et vit Pikachu lui tendre un petit pétale de rose. _Un__ message._ Il le prit délicatement, remerciant son Pokémon d'un signe de la tête, et le huma attentivement, les yeux fermés. La feuille d'un rouge écarlate ne sentait pas les fleurs et le parfum, mais une senteur tout à fait différente. Une odeur de poudre, de fer, et une fragrance écœurante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Le__ signal,_ songea Sacha. Il jeta le pétale au loin et sourit d'un air carnassier à son Pokémon:« Retour au boulot, Pikachu. » Puis il sauta sur le sol humide et sale des bas-quartiers, se réceptionnant sans mal, et se mit à courir, la petite souris électrique à côté de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de leur course diminua puis s'évanouit, alors que leurs silhouettes disparaissaient au loin.

Une seule série d'empreintes de petite taille était visible sur les pavés.

**_N'oubliez pas que la meilleure récompense pour un auteur c'est une review =3 ...Meuh non je fais pas du rentre-dedans. C'est pas mon style._**


	3. Une mauvaise idée?

_**Me revoilà? je vous ai manqué? (Vous êtes pas obligés d'être sincères ;D)**_

_**Bien bien bien. Dans ce chapitre (le deuxième, yay! *SBAF* ok, je me tais), on va voir apparaître deux-trois autres personnages. Par contre, je préviens, euh, il y a un léger, LÉGER, passage UN PEU violent vers la fin. Violent, genre sanglant. Pas trop, mais je préviens, après tout, "mieux vaut prévenir que guérir", nan?... Nan?**_

_**Bon, bref. Ah si, l'anecdote : bizarrement, ici c'est un parfum qui m'a inspirée. Enfin, une pub pour ce parfum. Alors merci à « Je suis Ange ou Démon, et personne ne le sait... ! »**_

_**Bonne lecture les geeeeeens!**_

* * *

><p>Le crépuscule éclairait les docks de Volucité de sa lumière sanguine, semblant embraser les façades des maisons qui faisaient face à l'océan. Les marchands faisaient le compte de l'argent gagné pendant la journée certains tentaient encore d'attirer l'attention des quelques passants, d'autres avaient déjà rangé leurs marchandises. Un navire était en train de larguer les amarres, résonnant des ordres lancés par le capitaine, et s'apprêtait à partir en direction de Sinnoh. Plus au cœur de la ville, les passants regagnaient lentement leurs maisons : hommes exténués revenant du travail, jeunes femmes et filles discutant avec animation, ou des couples amoureux qui se tenaient par la main.<p>

Ou des couples tout court, qui ne se tenaient _pas_ et qui rentraient dans l'hôtel familial d'un air maussade.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur avant l'adolescente, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte et soupira intérieurement en voyant le garçon se tourner vers elle : elle devinait qui va arriver ensuite...

« Ondine, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de parler à ce garçon ?

- La même chose qui m'a prise de vous parler, Rudy, répliqua-t-elle en le dépassant sans lui accorder un regard. Vous aussi, vous êtes un garçon.

- Ne jouez pas à la plus fine, s'énerva l'adolescent en accrochant son manteau à la patère dans l'entrée. C'était un homme du peuple !

- Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, mon cher, rétorqua Ondine, acerbe. Je parle avec qui je désire, et ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherez ! » Le bourgeois se tourna brusquement vers elle et lui saisit le poignet, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle le toisa d'un air glacial : « Lâchez-moi, Rudy.

- Je refuse que ma future épouse parle avec des plébéiens, siffla-t-il, furieux, en resserrant son étreinte. Bien que vous soyez noble, je n'ai jamais vu chez quelqu'un autant de futilité et de mépris envers les conventions de ce monde.

- Vous m'accusez d'être futile et méprisante, Mr de Grand-Chêne ? » La jeune rousse dégagea son poignet d'un mouvement souple, ses yeux azur assombris par la colère. Elle reprit d'une voix sonore : « Vous semblez avoir oublié que c'est à moi, et à moi seule, que Père a légué le nom et toutes les possessions de notre famille. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que c'est grâce à mon sens de l'honneur et des affaires que j'ai été désignée comme seule et unique héritière de mes parents, et seule à disposer des biens des Waterflower.

- Vos sœurs aussi sont héritières de vos parents, _Kasumi_, siffla le bourgeois.

- Mes parents n'ont désignée en tant que bénéficiaire de leurs avoirs que moi, _Ondine_ Kasumi Waterflower, dans leur testament. Si mes sœurs portent elles aussi le nom de Waterflower, c'est parce que j'ai accepté qu'elles portent la marque de notre parenté, afin de leur éviter d'être privées de leur filiation avec l'une des plus prestigieuses familles de la noblesse d'épée. De même, si elles peuvent acheter des tenues et des bijoux hors de prix, c'est grâce à l'argent que Père a accepté de leur accorder chaque mois, toujours en plaçant cette situation sous mon plein contrôle et celui de mon notaire, Maître de la Rochelle. »

La voix d'Ondine ne s'élevait pas plus fort que d'habitude, mais elle n'assénerait pas ses vérités avec plus de force si elle hurlait à la face de l'adolescent. Elle s'avança d'un pas et enfonça son doigt dans le bras de Rudy, puis reprit d'un ton mêlant incrédulité et révolte : « Et comment osez-vous me parler ne serait-ce que de mépris et d'arrogance ? Vous qui ignorez superbement celui qui m'a sauvée d'un vol et sans doute d'un meurtre parce qu'il porte du lin et non de la soie ? Vous qui regardez à peine les paysans qui travaillent sur vos terres – ironie suprême ! Un descendant de fermier qui en fait travailler d'autres pour lui ! » Les yeux de Rudy flamboyèrent de rage lorsqu'Ondine rappela ses origines modestes, mais elle continua en le foudroyant du regard, élevant sa voix d'un cran : « Vous n'êtes pas noble, Rudy, vous êtes bourgeois. Vous faites partie du Tiers-État, au même titre que les paysans et les servantes, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. Dans cette maison, vous serez toujours de rang social inférieur, sinon égal, à quelque personne que ce soit, moi, mes sœurs ou mes domestiques, qui d'ailleurs rient de vous et de votre attitude méprisante dans votre dos.

« Quant à notre mariage, il n'est ni prévu, ni espéré d'au moins une des deux parties présentes, inutile que vous deviniez laquelle nous ne sommes pas fiancés, ni même amoureux, et vous en êtes parfaitement conscient. C'est un mariage arrangé par mes sœurs, par amitié pour vous, pour que vous vous éleviez au rang de la noblesse, afin d'apporter des fonds supplémentaires à notre famille presque exsangue. Et même ainsi, vous ne serez jamais noble, mais l'époux d'une noble, si jamais ce mariage se concrétise ! » La jeune rousse se détourna brusquement, giflant l'air et le visage de Rudy de ses longs cheveux roux, monta les escaliers d'un pas vif, et arriva au premier étage, devant la porte de sa chambre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et la voix inquiète de Daisy retentir : « Rudy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe, résonna la voix fulminante du bourgeois humilié, que mademoiselle votre sœur parle à de parfaits inconnus de la plèbe et qu'elle refuse son mariage parce qu'elle ne trouve pas les hommes du Tiers-État assez bien pour son nom ! » Des exclamations indignées de la part des deux autres jeunes filles, Lily et Violette, confirmèrent à Ondine qu'une fois encore elles avalaient la version déformée de Rudy. La jeune noble entra en trombe dans sa chambre et claqua rageusement la porte, faisant trembler les murs de la maison, puis se jeta sur son lit en poussant une exclamation furieuse elle attrapa une des sphères rouges et blanches posées sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit sans un mot. Un petit Azurill apparut dans un flash de lumière blanche et gazouilla d'une voix aiguë : « Azuriiiiil ! » Il attendit quelques secondes, puis, surpris de l'absence de réaction de sa maîtresse, leva les yeux vers l'adolescente. Elle s'était assise, ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes de colère et de frustration, et serrait les draps de son lit dans ses mains crispées et tremblantes de colère. Le petit Pokémon aquatique sauta sur le lit à côté de la jeune fille, attrapa une des manches de ses petits bras et demanda d'un air interrogateur : « Azu ?

- Elles m'énervent, Azurill ! » Ondine frappa du poing sur son lit, faisant sursauter la petite souris bleue. Elle reprit d'une voix vibrant d'exaspération de révolte : « Toujours à prendre le parti de Rudy parce qu'il est riche ! Toujours contre moi parce qu'elles me détestent ! Mais non, je ne peux pas m'indigner, elles sont parfaites, elles sont belles, nullissimes en finance et en économie, et n'ont pas deux Pokédollars de bon sens à elles trois ! Lily joue et perd plus souvent qu'elle ne gagne, Violette multiplie les aventures amoureuses et Daisy dépense tout ce qu'elle reçoit en robes et en bijoux, mais non, je n'ai pas le droit de m'offusquer, seulement celui de payer leurs dettes et de couvrir leurs liaisons dans les lupanars de la ville ! »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de l'héritière des Waterflower, remplies de l'amertume et du sentiment de révolte qui n'avaient fait que s'accroître depuis des années. Azurill posa sa petite patte sur le bras d'Ondine, qui reprit dans un souffle tremblant : « Et elles me détestent parce que nos parents n'ont désignée comme leur héritière que moi. Elles ne se rendent même pas compte de la difficulté de gérer une entreprise aussi compliquée et des dépenses que je dois faire : entretien des Pokémons, paiement des employés, action en banques, rentes des actionnaires, ça me rend dingue ! » La jeune rousse rit jaune, puis baissa la tête vers son Pokémon et souffla à travers ses larmes : « Tout ce qu'elles font pour m'aider, c'est essayer d'arranger un mariage avec Rudy, parce qu'il est riche et qu'il est amoureux de moi. J'en peux plus, Azurill. J'en peux plus, je vais craquer.

- Azu ! » La petite souris à ressort lui tapota le bras dans un geste réconfortant et reprit de sa voix aigue : « Azu zu, zurill azurill arill zu !

- C'est gentil, Azurill, sourit Ondine en caressant le petit Pokémon bleu. Merci beaucoup. » L'éclairage de la chambre changea soudain, passant de la pénombre de la soirée à un éclat argenté et fugace. Ondine se retourna juste à temps pour voir une fine ligne pâle dans le ciel étoilé, dessinant une parabole brillante la jeune noble se leva d'un bond et se rua vers la fenêtre, manquant de faire tomber Azurill. La souris oscilla sur la boule bleue à l'extrémité de sa queue et perdit l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa de justesse au drap de lit. Elle resta pendue quelques secondes, le cœur battant la chamade, puis remonta sur le lit en grognant et en soufflant avant de lever les yeux pour observer sa Dresseuse, la tête penchée sur le côté.

La jeune fille était accoudée à sa fenêtre et admirait le spectacle de l'étoile filante qui disparaissait au loin. Le vent frais de la nuit agita ses cheveux mi-longs et fit courir un frisson sur sa peau pâle elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, les yeux dans le vague, et marmonna d'un air rêveur : « Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais partir d'ici...

- Azu ! » Ondine se retourna et découvrit qu'Azurill avait sautillé jusqu'à son armoire entrouverte, et lui désignait en bondissant une chemise d'homme blanche et un pantalon de coton bleu. Un sourire éclaira lentement le visage de la rousse, qui sauta à bas de la fenêtre et s'exclama : « Azurill, c'est une super idée ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie la nuit !

- Azurill arill ? Questionna la souris bleue alors qu'Ondine se ruait vers son armoire en ouvrant la porte en grand.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un air distrait en sortant un cintre du meuble. Je dirais, depuis mon retour de Hoenn...

- Azuriiiiil !

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je serai prudente ! » Ondine jeta finalement sur son lit un ensemble discret et léger elle fit volte-face et se rua vers son lit, puis tira sur un cordon et fit résonner le son d'une petite clochette. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille de l'âge de la jeune noble arriva par une petite porte dérobée et croisa ses mains devant elle d'un air sage, les yeux baissés, attendant les ordres d'Ondine. Ses longs cheveux d'un étrange vert émeraude étaient cachés sous un bonnet blanc, laissant dépasser quelques mèches elle portait une robe noire de domestique, sur laquelle était noué un tablier blanc orné de dentelles. Son habit sombre et simple contrastait avec la somptueuse robe de la jeune rousse, qui lui sourit d'un air amical et rassurant. « Duplica, toujours à l'heure, comme d'habitude.

- C'est dans mes obligations, mademoiselle, répondit la soubrette d'une voix chantante. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée, si je puis me permettre ?

- Aide-moi à délacer mon corset, déjà, lui lança Ondine en grimaçant. Il est bien trop serré pour ce que je veux faire ! » La jeune fille acquiesça et s'approcha du dos d'Ondine, l'aidant à enlever sa robe, puis commença à délacer le corset rigide Ondine exhala profondément et reprit sa respiration, heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver son souffle. « Franchement, lança-t-elle à sa femme de chambre, je t'envie des fois ! Tu n'es pas obligée de t'enserrer la poitrine dans ce truc toute la journée !

- Mademoiselle ! S'exclama la domestique en lançant un coup d'œil sur la porte de la chambre. Si jamais vos sœurs vous entendaient...

- Penses-tu qu'elles seraient offusquées de ce que je dis ou de la manière dont je le dis ? » La jeune noble lança son corset sur le matelas, au-dessus de sa robe bleue le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux vert tomba alors sur la tenue posée sur le lit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : « Mademoiselle Ondine, vous n'allez tout de même pas recommencer ?

- Ça fait des siècles que je ne suis pas sortie ! » Ondine attrapa la chemise et le pantalon et passa derrière un paravent orné qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. La soubrette tordit nerveusement ses mains et lança d'une voix aiguë : « Mais, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas prudent ! Vous n'avez pas lu les journaux ?

- Et que disent les canards que je ne sais déjà ? Parvint la voix sarcastique de sa maîtresse, alors qu'un jupon blanc s'accrochait au sommet de l'écran de bois.

- Vous ne le savez donc pas ? S'écria l'adolescente en tremblant. Une fleuriste assassinée il y a un mois, un cambriolage de la banque en ville voilà deux semaines, et hier, un navire incendié alors qu'il rentrait au port ! On raconte que la Team Rocket s'est implantée dans notre belle Volucité, et qu'elle fait concurrence aux autres gangs déjà présents ! » Duplica frissonna de peur et reprit d'une voix faible : « Il va y avoir du vilain, mademoiselle. Les voleurs et les meurtriers étaient déjà là, mais maintenant c'est une guerre des gangs qu'il va y avoir, je peux vous l'assurer, et je refuse que vous vous retrouviez au milieu !

- Duplica, calme-toi, nom d'un Ponchien ! » Le choc d'entendre le juron entre les lèvres de sa jeune maîtresse fit taire la servante : à la place de la jeune noble distinguée et superbe se tenait une fille ordinaire, vêtue d'un pantalon en coton bleu et d'une chemise en lin, légèrement usée au bout des manches une ceinture de cuir à laquelle était passée une bourse en peau la resserrait à la taille. Les bijoux, bagues et barrettes en perles avaient disparu, et la jeune noble appliquait une huile sombre sur ses mains et son visage, faisant brunir sa peau pâle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un peu plus sombre. La jeune fille reprit d'un ton autoritaire en se frottant le cou : « Je connais les risques que je prends, tu sais, t'es pas obligée de me les rappeler.

- Miss, souffla Duplica en se prenant le visage entre les mains d'un air catastrophé, regardez-vous et écoutez-vous. On dirait une fille des rues...

- C'est pile ce que je veux, ma grande ! » Ondine sourit devant l'air outré de sa soubrette, puis attrapa un élastique et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval sur le côté, avant de se planter devant le miroir, penchant la tête à droite et à gauche. Apparemment satisfaite du résultat, elle admira sa silhouette sous plusieurs angles, puis se tourna vers Duplica, l'air grave. « Bon. Maintenant, écoute : je vais sans doute sortir toute la nuit, ne t'étonne pas de me voir revenir à deux heures du matin. Pour ce soir, il y a deux solutions : si mes sœurs ne veulent pas me voir, elles ne s'étonneront pas de mon absence au souper. Sinon, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que je ne veux pas descendre, ça devrait leur suffire et elles me laisseront tranquille.

- Mademoiselle, plaida la fille aux cheveux verts, prenez au moins un objet pour vous défendre... Une dague, ou un couteau...

- J'ai déjà. » Ondine sortit un petit couteau de son aumônière et le montra à Duplica, puis le remit dans la pochette, ouvrit la fenêtre et, souple comme un chat, bondit dehors. La jeune domestique la suivit de mauvaise grâce et se pencha à la fenêtre, observant la silhouette de la jeune rousse s'éloigner sur le toits. Elle soupira en regardant avec envie la silhouette de l'héritière des Waterflower s'éloigner sur les toits. Son expression changea lentement de la bouille inquiète et affolée d'une domestique impuissante, elle passa à un visage un peu renfermé, avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Elle murmura aux étoiles : « Team Rocket, laissez-la en dehors de nos affaires... »

* * *

><p>Le pied de la jeune fille dérapa sur les tuiles humides pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle était partie et Ondine s'accroupit pour retrouver son équilibre, pestant à voix basse. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entraînée et elle avait perdu la main en à peine dix minutes, elle avait failli tomber cinq ou six fois. La jeune rousse se releva en soufflant, se frottant la jambe là où elle avait durement atterri après avoir tenté de sauter sur un toit un peu trop pentu pour elle. Elle avait glissé en se rattrapant tant bien que mal, mais avait fini assise sur une caisse en bois, une expression ahurie sur le visage. <em>J'aurais <em>_un __bleu__ demain__ matin_, se dit-elle. _Bah,__ tant__ pis !_ Ondine se redressa et reprit sa promenade nocturne sur les toits en respirant à pleins poumons l'air salé qui venait de la mer.

Cette habitude bizarre de marcher sur les toits remontait à son enfance, avant la mort de ses parents. Une fois, ils avaient dû la laisser sous la garde de sa nourrice pour aller visiter leur nouvel hôtel quand ils étaient revenus, ils l'avaient découverte assise à califourchon sur le toit d'une grange, prise d'un fou rire et en train de narguer sa gouvernante paniquée. La toute petite fille qu'elle était adorait la hauteur et les cabrioles sur les toits, et ça n'avait pas changé au fil des années. Lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé d'Azuria à Volucité, elle avait juste changé le chaume sous ses pieds par des tuiles ; et puis, elle avait compris qu'elle devait grandir et arrêter de courir sur les maisons des honnêtes gens. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule héritière des Waterflower, le surplus de pression l'avait forcée à reprendre cette habitude. C'était pour elle le seul moyen de se détendre.

La jeune fille sauta sur un autre toit et se tint à la cheminée de briques, contemplant la ruelle qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle ne devrait pas être difficile à passer, car relativement étroite, mais la hauteur importante des murs lui interdisait la chute. Ondine contempla le toit opposé d'un air décidé, puis recula de quelques pas et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s'élança en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur le toit de la maison–

« D'après moi, ce serait une _très_ mauvaise idée. » Surprise, la jeune noble s'arrêta net et glissa sur les tuiles mouillées elle reprit son équilibre en chancelant au bord de la maison et s'immobilisa, alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, occupé par une seule pensée.

Quelqu'un l'avait _vue. _Quelqu'un avait vu Ondine Waterflower, jeune fille modèle et noble respectée, courir les toits en pleine nuit, habillée d'un pantalon en lin comme une fille du peuple, ou pire, comme _un __homme._

La jeune noble fit volte-face et chercha son interlocuteur du regard. Une silhouette apparut distinctement, sombre sur le disque pâle et rond de la pleine lune, les bras croisés, debout en équilibre sur une maison proche. Ondine plissa les yeux, distinguant peu à peu les nuances et les couleurs : une veste sombre, une chemise claire en dessous, des chaussures noires et blanches confortables. Son regard remonta vers le visage, et elle découvrit une tignasse presque noire, deux marques sur les joues... et des yeux bruns, à la fois graves et amusés, qui la fixaient sans broncher.

« Vous ! » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Sacha acquiesça avec un sourire étrange qui fit courir un frisson le long du dos d'Ondine. Oui, c'était bien lui, mais il était... différent. La jeune noble n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose en lui avait changé depuis ce début d'après-midi. Il semblait plus vieux, plus expérimenté... un peu effrayant même. Elle tenta de dissiper le léger malaise qui l'avait envahie en s'éclaircissant la gorge, puis demanda d'une voix mal assurée : « Depuis combien de temps m'espionnez-vous, Mr Ketchum ?

- Quelques minutes à peine, répondit-il d'un ton amical. Je vous ai aperçue descendre la rue du Pont-Neuf j'ai d'ailleurs été très impressionné par votre agilité. Dommage que votre course se soit terminée sur une caisse en bois. » Ondine sourit, amusée par l'expression, puis baissa les yeux vers le toit et entreprit de sauter sur les tuiles pour parvenir jusqu'à son interlocuteur. « Oh, d'ailleurs, reprit Sacha en la regardant sautiller dans sa direction, si j'étais vous, je ferais attention au toit bleu. Il est en ardoise de Hoenn, et gèle facilement en hiver.

- Vous me semblez connaître... » La jeune rousse évita une tuile descellée, puis reprit entre ses dents serrées par l'effort, ses yeux fixés sur le toit sous ses pieds: « Bien des choses... Sur ces toits. » Elle fit un petit saut en avant et se retrouva au niveau de la gouttière du toit opposé elle reprit son équilibre, puis releva les yeux et chercha Sacha du regard.

Un léger bruit la fit sursauter, et elle découvrit l'adolescent juste à côté d'elle il était silencieusement descendu de son toit pour arriver à son niveau, un pied posé sur le rebord coupant du tuyau métallique et l'autre sur les tuiles rouge sombre, les yeux posés sur elle. Ondine remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ses vêtements semblaient taillés pour être confortables et faciles à porter avant tout, mais lui conféraient une certaine... classe. Un éclat métallique attira le regard de la jeune noble vers la taille du garçon une longue courbe sombre luisit furtivement sous la lune, juste avant que Sacha ne se rapproche d'un demi pas.

« Je ne l'utilise que contre mes ennemis, lui dit-il dans un murmure. Dont vous ne faites pas partie, mademoiselle. »

Ondine ne répondit pas tout de suite le souffle chaud du garçon lui caressa le visage, la faisant frissonner. Plongeant dans les yeux de l'adolescent, elle remarqua soudain que ses pupilles s'étaient élargies comme celles d'un chat. Leur taille avait doublé, et l'iris s'était réduit à un fin cercle qui les entourait, d'une étrange couleur brun-rouge. « Je n'ai plus peur des monstres depuis ma jeunesse, répondit-elle bravement.

- Vous devriez, sourit Sacha d'un air triste. Il en existe parfois de bien plus effrayants que dans les cauchemars d'un enfant. » Il se détourna et scruta les toits environnants, attentif. La lune disparut derrière les nuages, plongeant les toits dans la pénombre. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, silence que le garçon brisa en demandant d'un ton enjoué : « Tout de même, Miss Waterflower, vous vous montrez extrêmement agile sur ces toits pour une jeune fille de la haute noblesse.

- C'est que, répondit Ondine sans se formaliser du _Miss_ un peu plus familier, j'ai découvert ce don quand j'étais petite, et je n'ai pas arrêté de l'utiliser. Je trouve très amusant de courir sur les toits.

- Ce peut être un dangereux passe-temps. » Surprise, elle se tourna vers le garçon du peuple, qui la fixait d'un air grave de ses prunelles élargies. « Vous ne pouvez jamais savoir ce qui va vous arrivez, reprit-il. Vous pourriez vous blesser, ou pire, et vous ne savez jamais sur qui vous pouvez tomber.

- Je suis tombée sur vous, répliqua la jeune noble.

- Ce qui ne change rien au problème. Vous ne savez rien de moi à part mon nom, dont rien ne vous dit qu'il est vrai, mon talent caché et mon Pokémon partenaire. Je pourrais être un espion, un assassin.

- L'êtes-vous ? » La dernière question d'Ondine résonna dans le silence, qui s'étendit longtemps. Sacha sembla réfléchir longuement à la réponse, puis dit doucement d'un ton vaguement gêné et pensif : « J'évite de tuer quand je le peux. Et l'espionnage, dans mon métier, est nécessaire. »

Interloquée, l'adolescente le regarda pendant quelques instants, laissant s'épaissir le silence. Sacha ne se tourna pas vers elle. Les nuages s'écartèrent soudain pour révéler à nouveau la pleine lune, et la lumière pâle inonda les toits comme une marée de lait. Le profil du mystérieux jeune homme se dessina sur la lune, noir par contraste avec le disque blanc, et Ondine se permit de le détailler discrètement. Quelques mèches rebelles semblaient s'entourer d'un halo argenté, et les pupilles élargies de ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat étrange, presque sauvage. La rousse se surprit à le trouver attirant, à mi-chemin entre un ange et un gamin des rues elle rougit légèrement et se détourna, troublée, amenant un sourire sur le visage de Sacha. Celui-ci reprit doucement la parole :

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous rentriez, mademoiselle. Ni les routes ni les toits de notre cité ne sont sûrs, surtout pas en ce moment.

- Vous... Vous parlez de la Team Rocket ? Et de ce qui se passe avec les autres gangs ?

- Peut-être. Entre autres. » Il haussales épaules et lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Ondine sentit qu'il en savait plusqu'il ne disait, mais n'insista pas. « De plus, reprit-il, demain, vous aurez des cernes immanquables sous les yeux, et votre fiancé se posera des questions.

- Ce n'est pas mon fiancé. » rétorqua vertement la rouquine. Puis elle s'adoucit et demanda : « Mais, et vous ?

- Oh, fit-il en agitant la main comme pour chasser un insecte, je n'ai pas besoin de tant d'heures de sommeil. Et puis, personne chez moi ne sera étonné contrairement à certaines jeunes filles de la haute noblesse, je ne dois pas me cacher pour sortir. » Ondine sourit, puis prit sans hésitation la main tendue de Sacha et se laissa conduire sur les toits jusqu'à l'hôtel familial.

* * *

><p>Une brume épaisse et grisâtre s'était levée depuis le milieu de la nuit. Dans une rue en terre battue, de l'autre côté de la ville, un homme solitaire tapait du pied en grommelant à voix basse. Le talon de sa botte en cuir grossier heurtait les pavés dans un claquement sec, faisant gicler des gouttelettes de boue, alors qu'il tentait de se réchauffer. Il souffla dans ses mains glacées et pesta une nouvelle fois : « Léo, je te jure que si je te trouve après mon quart, tu t'en prendras une belle de la part de Martin Rousseau ! »<p>

Soudain, un bruit de métal et de chute résonna sous la galerie. L'homme réagit au bout d'un dixième de seconde et tira un pistolet de l'étui qui pendait à sa ceinture avant de le pointer à bout de bras en direction du bruit. « Qui est là ? » lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Un long silence lui répondit, alors qu'il scrutait le brouillard dense qui cachait l'extrémité du passage, plissant les yeux, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il laissa une vingtaine de secondes s'écouler, puis baissa peu à peu son arme et la rangea dans son étui.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, une silhouette floue traversa sans un bruit la ruelle derrière lui.

Rousseau se renfonça dans son coin et tira une cigarette, puis son paquet d'allumettes de sa poche. Il en sortit une et la frotta sur le côté de la boîte, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement de froid qu'elle se cassa en deux il poussa un juron ennuyé et en sortit une autre. Le bâton à l'extrémité de soufre s'alluma avec un pshhh caractéristique et un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage ; il s'apprêtait à allumer sa cigarette lorsque son allumette s'éteignit brusquement. Une rafale de vent glacé balaya l'arcade, amenant avec elle le son d'une respiration rauque l'homme fit volte-face, la main droite serrée sur la crosse de son arme. La boîte d'allumettes tomba sur le sol de terre avec un léger bruit mouillé. Un mouvement furtif à sa droite le fit tournoyer sur lui-même, et il aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette floue qui courait. En un éclair, le pistolet fut au bout de ses bras tendus, et l'homme appuya sur la gâchette.

La détonation explosa dans le silence, se répercutant sous la galerie en un écho assourdissant. Effrayée du vacarme, la lune se cacha derrière les nuages, plongeant la galerie dans l'obscurité la plus complète le bruit du coup de feu s'évanouit lentement. Rousseau restait debout au milieu de la galerie, les dents serrées, ses yeux verts braqués vers le brouillard le pistolet tremblait légèrement alors qu'il faisait lentement un tour complet sur lui-même. Il s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Un Miaouss le regardait d'un air condescendant, ses yeux aux pupilles verticales braqués sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le Pokémon poussa un miaulement éraillé, qui sonna comme un reproche aux oreilles de l'homme agacé, il fit mine de lui lancer un coup de pied. Effrayé, le chat de gouttière cracha, puis s'enfuit et disparut derrière le brouillard. Rousseau resta immobile, puis se mit à rire doucement, d'un rire sifflant et nerveux.

« Un Miaouss, hoqueta-t-il en rangeant son arme. Un Pokémon Chadégout, ha ! » Un large sourire sur son visage, il referma d'un claquement sec le couvercle de son étui. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua que la lune ne voulait apparemment pas se montrer il haussa les épaules et chercha à tâtons sa boîte d'allumettes au sol. Il la trouva miraculeusement encore fermée, se redressa avec le carton dans la main, puis l'ouvrit à la recherche d'une troisième allumette, ne prêtant qu'une vague attention à l'obscurité qui semblait s'épaissir autour de lui.

Rousseau frotta le bâton soufré sur la boîte et sourit victorieusement en entendant le crépitement du soufre la flamme jaillit avec force sous ses yeux lourds de sommeil, éclairant le petit coin où il avait trouvé refuge. Il se renfonça dans le creux et alluma sa cigarette, puis tint le morceau de bois devant lui. La flamme vacilla légèrement sous un souffle rauque pris d'une subite inspiration, il leva brusquement la tête.

Devant lui, dans le noir, deux yeux rouges le regardaient fixement. Dans la pénombre se détachaient les griffes et les crocs découverts sur un grondement.

Un hurlement de terreur retentit sous la galerie, bientôt couvert par un rugissement sauvage deux coups de feu résonnèrent, puis un cri étranglé. Le silence revint aussi vite qu'il avait été brisé.

Sous l'arcade, un corps gisait, inerte et désarticulé, dans un uniforme noir et carmin, les yeux aveuglément tournés vers le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Sa main inerte était encore crispée sur la crosse d'un pistolet taché de sang. Une boîte en carton mouillé avait déversé son contenu dans une flaque d'eau poisseuse.

**_Allez, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, c'est fini XD. Sans rire, j'ai dit ça à ma petite sœur, "ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini". Cette nouille m'a crue. Pendant vingt minutes, "C'est bon, c'est fini? - Non, attend encore un peu..." Lol._**


	4. Mauvaises habitudes

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde! J'espère que ça va bien chez vous, les amis, les amours, la famille et tout l'bazar.**_

_**Well, well, well. Bah, est-il vraiment nécessaire que je dise que ceci est le chapitre trois de ma fic "La Ligue des Voleurs" commencée en Août 2011? Je pensais bien aussi =D ****_Oh, sinon, vous saviez que les westerns ça pouvait inspirer pour une fic de Pokémon ? Non ? Ah ben en voilà la preuve ! Ont contribué à réveiller ma muse, dans l'ordre : la trilogie du d_ollar avec Clint Eastwood, de Sergio Leone (Pour une poignée de dollars, Et pour quelques dollars de plus, Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand), les films avec Kevin Costner Dance with Wolves et Silverado, et enfin mister John Wayne dont la filmographie n'est plus à faire. That's all folks, and thanks a lot !**_

* * *

><p>Des coups sourds frappés à la porte de la chambre réveillèrent Azurill, qui souleva légèrement la boule de sa queue afin de savoir quelle heure il était. Voyant la lumière pâle inondant la chambre, la petite souris bleue en déduisit que la moitié de la matinée était déjà passée et se résigna à se lever elle s'assit en étirant ses pattes dans toutes les directions, laissant son soupir déçu se changer en un monstrueux bâillement. Puis, se redressant sur sa queue en forme de ressort, elle sauta sur la masse informe de draps qui avait un jour été un lit et la scruta attentivement, à la recherche de sa maîtresse. Un grognement étouffé lui donna une vague idée de l'emplacement de la tête, indication confirmée par la vision d'une touffe ébouriffée de cheveux flamboyants. Un pied nu et pâle reposait au milieu du matelas découvert par la couette débordée une main frôlait le parquet ciré.<p>

Azurill soupira une nouvelle fois, puis bondit sur la touffe orange et se mit à rebondir dessus en piaillant : « AZUURIIIL ! AZUURIIIIIIIIL !

- Mmmguh ? » Ondine releva un instant la tête, puis le poids de son Pokémon – faible mais suffisant – la fit replonger aussi sec le nez dans le matelas. Parfaitement réveillée, elle se redressa brusquement, paniquée, ce qui la fit basculer vers l'avant elle tenta de se rattraper et resta quelques secondes cambrée en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et la jambe relevée.

Puis…

BAM !

« Ondine ? s'inquiéta Daisy de derrière la porte. Tout va bien ? » Légèrement groggy, la jeune rousse émergea de sous les draps en désordre et lança à sa sœur aînée : « Oui, Daisy. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, je suis... tombée de mon lit.

- Ah, ma chère sœur, soupira la blonde, il faudra un jour que tu te débarrasses de cette manie de dormir pendant des heures.

- Et toi de cette manie compulsive d'acheter chaque robe que tu trouves ! Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir m'habiller sans que quelqu'un ne me parle, si tu veux bien m'excuser... » La rousse entendit avec satisfaction sa sœur tourner les talons et descendre l'escalier sans un mot, vexée. Puis, se tordant le cou en arrière, elle lança à son Azurill d'un ton sarcastique : « Merci, Azurill. Réveil tout en douceur.

- Azuuuu ! » fit a souris aquatique, passant complètement à côté de l'ironie de la phrase. La jeune fille se redressa lentement, massant sa jambe endolorie une large tache bleuâtre et douloureuse au toucher s'étendait sur sa cuisse. Ondine resta à la contempler en silence, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente affluant dans son esprit. Songeuse, elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise de nuit mal enfilée, les cernes qui s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux... La noble soupira, puis sonna la clochette pour appeler Duplica.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être fait sermonner par sa femme de chambre à qui elle laissait peut-être un peu trop de liberté, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, habillée d'une somptueuse robe saphir à jupons superposés, maquillée pour camoufler les cernes et portant un pendentif à monture dorée avec un lapis-lazuli. Elle eut la surprise de ne trouver que sa sœur aînée, Daisy, vêtue d'une robe blanc cassé, en train de déjeuner. Ondine fronça les sourcils et lança en guise de bonjour :

« Daisy, est-ce par pure provocation que tu portes aujourd'hui la robe réservée aux vierges le jour de leur mariage ?

- Bonjour, petite sœur, grimaça la blonde. Figure-toi que je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre ce matin.

- Tiens, fit la rousse d'un ton sarcastique tout en s'asseyant, et tes quarante autres robes ?

- Trente-sept. Sales, démodées ou trop petites. Je dois refaire les magasins. » Daisy Waterflower se pencha en avant et sourit amicalement à sa petite sœur : « Que dirais-tu de passer en ville avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, trancha Ondine en tartinant de beurre un morceau de pain. Je dois signer plusieurs papiers et assister à des réunions importantes avec de riches armateurs de Hoenn qui ont accepté de transporter les épices de nos compagnies depuis Kanto et Fiore. Cela risque de prendre une bonne partie de la journée...

- En même temps, si tu dormais un peu moins... » Voyant la mine vexée de la noble, son aînée reprit en hâte et sur un ton suppliant : « Oh allez, s'il te plaît. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allées en ville toutes les deux... En plus, tu pourras vérifier les prix de mes robes et la quantité que j'achète, tu me le reproches toujours...

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Lily ou Violette, _tes_ deux autres sœurs ? » Frappée par l'animosité de sa cadette, Daisy la regarda manger sa tartine beurrée quelques secondes. Ondine releva les yeux, surprise du silence de la jeune femme, et sourit d'un air d'excuse : « Désolée. J'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit.

- Je vois ça, sourit Daisy. Ne t'en fais pas, je connais. » Elle se pencha en arrière et soupira : « Pour répondre à ta question, Lily dort après la nuit passée au casino et Violette est partie tôt ce matin – et _elle,_ c'était de la provocation, elle avait mis une robe carmin (Ondine grimaça de dégoût en imaginant son aînée revêtir ainsi la couleur des prostituées). Rudy, lui, est parti sur les docks pour négocier une affaire avec un marchand de coton, ce qui fait que je suis toute seule ici ce matin. » Ondine but quelques gorgées de jus de Pêcha, mordit une dernière fois dans sa tartine beurrée, puis se leva de table. « Bon, lança-t-elle. La réunion ne commence pas avant 11 heures, alors je pense que je pourrais éventuellement renouveler les stocks de nourriture des Pokémons... Mais attention ! » Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa sœur, l'air menaçant. « Nous quitterons le dernier magasin à dix heures, dernier délai !

- Compris Ondinette ! S'enthousiasma la blonde. Je file me maquiller ! » Sur ces mots, elle bondit de table et monta l'escalier à toute vitesse, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Ondine la suivit plus lentement, amusée malgré elle par le comportement infantile de sa grande sœur. Elle secoua la tête en remontant l'escalier. « Ondinette », mais quel surnom stupide. Mignon, mais stupide. Enfin, elle ne devrait plus s'étonner, sa sœur avait le don de lui trouver des surnoms presque tous les jours. Elle avait déjà eu droit à « Mademoiselle Léviator » et « ma Champignonne préférée ». Arrivée dans sa chambre, la rousse choisit un chapeau de paille claire avec un ruban bleu pâle et se regarda dans la glace sous tous les angles, l'air de voir l'effet donné.

« Mademoiselle Ondine, s'extasia Duplica, vous êtes superbe ! » Sa maîtresse sourit distraitement, ses pensées à des kilomètres de cette chambre ensoleillée et de sa vie confortable. Le visage de Sacha s'imposa une fois encore à son esprit fatigué par la courte nuit qui avait suivi son escapade, réveillant les questions enfouies dans un recoin de sa tête.

Qui était-il ? Ce Sacha, dont elle ne savait rien, et qui lui disait être dangereux, que faisait-il sur les toits ? Et ce médaillon, ce L tout en déliés, que signifiait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il... peur ?

Daisy l'appela en toquant à la porte, la tirant de ses réflexions intérieures. Attrapant un sac d'une main et son chapeau de l'autre, Ondine sortit de sa chambre, laissant ses questions pour plus tard.

* * *

><p>Il était à peine neuf heures du matin, mais les jeunes crieurs de journaux étaient déjà présents à chaque coin de rue : des enfants et des adolescents vêtus pauvrement, parfois portant un bonnet usé ou un foulard autour du cou. Ils tendaient leurs canards à bout de bras, criant les dernières nouvelles dans l'espoir d'attirer les passants qui se pressaient dans les rues de Volucité.<p>

« Dans _Le__ Pijako __enchaîné_ aujourd'hui, proclamait un adolescent blond aux yeux émeraude, toutes les informations sur les attaques mystérieuses ! La Team Rocket frappée par un mystérieux tueur !

- Y'a-t-il un vampire dans notre ville ? lançait un tout jeune garçon brun de sa voix flûtée. Les réponses dans _La__ Gazette __de __Volucité !_

- _L__'__Écho__ d__'__Unys_ ! Demandez _L__'__Écho__ d__'__Unys_ ! Assassinats dans les bas quartiers! »

Un grand fiacre d'un noir mat fit soudain son apparition depuis le coin de la rue. Le magnifique Galopa qui le promenait trottait avec panache, sa crinière et sa queue flamboyantes brûlant vivement; les roues dorées frappaient le sol dans un bourdonnement sec et régulier, se mêlant au claquement des sabots du Pokémon quadrupède. Rien ne distinguait ce fiacre en particulier des autres carrioles, ne serait-ce la fleur de lotus blanc nacrée et cerclée de bleu représentée sur la portière.

« Daisy. Quand je parlais de _sortir_, je voulais dire _marcher_.

- Mais pourquoi marcher quand nous avons un superbe fiacre à notre disposition ?

- Déambuler sur le trottoir permettrait de se détendre les jambes et de faire admirer la belle robe dont tu es si fière.

- Je préférerai toujours les carrioles. Cela montre notre richesse. » Ondine soupira bruyamment et, dans un geste fort peu féminin, se renfonça dans sa banquette. « Du moins le peu qu'il en reste. » souffla-t-elle en regardant sa sœur d'un air de reproche. Daisy haussa les épaules et se mit à tapoter les pierres de son bracelet en souriant innocemment.

Entendant le nom de son quotidien préféré, la jeune rousse passa la tête par la fenêtre et regarda en direction de l'appel tout proche, apercevant un jeune garçon portant un bonnet incliné sur le côté qui vendait des liasses de journaux dans la rue. Son aînée, elle, resta immobile dans le fiacre, le visage caché par les ombres, regardant avec une moue de dédain sa sœur appeler le vendeur. L'héritière des Waterflower fouilla dans son petit sac en interrogeant :

« Combien vends-tu ton journal ?

- Deux... deux Argent'ailes, m'dame, s'il vous plaît. » bégaya le garçon. Ondine lui tendit deux pièces argentées en lui souriant amicalement; émerveillé par cette apparition, le gamin reçut la monnaie dans sa main ouverte sans fermer la bouche, lui tendant un journal d'une main timide. « Merci, lui dit la rousse en attrapant le papier imprimé. À bientôt, peut-être. » Elle se redressa et toqua trois coups contre le siège du cocher. Le Galopa piaffa, puis repartit sous l'injonction du postillon, et l'enfant, la bouche toujours béante, regarda la jeune rousse et la calèche luxueuse s'éloigner.

« Ondine, interrogea Daisy, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as acheté un journal à cette graine de canaille?

- Parce qu'il le vend moins cher qu'ailleurs, répliqua sa sœur. De plus, cela nous évite un détour par notre fournisseur personnel et peut permettre à cette « graine de canaille » d'obtenir un peu plus d'argent que lors d'une journée habituelle. » Elle parcourut la une en lisant à voix basse les articles du jour. « Fin du Festival Dragospire »... « La Course aux mille Vallées : trois morts en cinq étapes »... « Découverte d'un remède miracle à Irisia »... Elle fronce les sourcils en découvrant un petit entrefilet en bas de page. « Série de meurtres à Volucité »? Ondine ouvrit le quotidien, exposant à sa sœur la « une » du journal, et se mit à lire mentalement.

La Team Rocket frappée par une vague de morts violentes

_Tôt ce matin, dans le quartier pauvre de Little Sylvania, une jeune blanchisseuse partie laver son linge a découvert un corps sans vie sous le Pont-Neuf. Selon son témoignage, « Il était tout en noir, avec des taches rouges partout ! Mais, oh Arceus, ce qu'il était pâle... Je n'oublierai jamais cette vision. Il était au milieu d'une flaque de sang, la main serrée sur un pistolet, et il regardait le ciel avec des yeux vides et morts ! C'était trop pour moi. Alors je suis partie et j'ai couru jusqu'au commissariat, où j'ai tout raconté. » La rue est fermée au public et les enquêteurs étudient au peigne fin la scène du crime. « Car il s'agit bien d'un crime, affirme le commissaire Mégrès. Son corps a été frappé à l'aide d'un objet tranchant, ce qui a occasionné de profondes blessures au torse; l'un des deux poumons a été déchiqueté d'un coup, et le cœur a lui aussi été atteint. » Meurtre, vraiment ? « Sans doute. La victime portait un uniforme de la Team Rocket : noir, avec un grand R rouge sur le devant. Qu'il en fasse partie ou qu'il l'ait trouvé et mis pour s'amuser, cela lui a sans doute coûté la vie. »_

_Il__ est__ vrai__ que __depuis__ quelques __temps,__ les__ attaques__ contre __la__ Team__ Rocket__ se __multiplient; __on__ ne __se __souvient __que__ trop__ clairement__ de__ cet__ autre__ sbire__ Rocket, de la division Galaxy stationnée à Sinnoh, __retrouvé__ égorgé__ en __plein __centre-ville de Voilaroc,__ et __de __ce __petit __mot __joliment __calligraphié__ épinglé__ à __sa __manche :__« _Il a joué et perdu. » _Ou__ encore __de__ ces__ trois__ sbires__ Rocket __qui__ s'étaient __réfugiés __dans__ un__ commissariat, __blessés,__ paniqués __et__ suppliant__ les__ policiers__ de__ les__ mettre__ en__ prison__ pour__ les__ protéger__ d'une__ menace__ mystérieuse.__ Mais __certains __des__ policiers__ affectés__ au __cordon__ de __sécurité__ font__ part __de __leurs __doutes :__« On__ a __relevé__ des __empreintes __d'animal__ à __côté __du__ corps, révèle l'inspecteur Latribune._ _Elles __appartiennent__ à __un __quadrupède__ de __grande__ taille; __nous __les__ avons __envoyées__ chez__ nos__ experts __afin__ qu'ils __les __analysent.__ Ce __meurtre__ est __peut-être __l__'__œuvre__ d'un __Pokémon__ sauvage__ ou__ échappé __de __chez __lui. »_

_Dans le voisinage, les habitants ont des réactions diverses : « C'est terrible pour le commerce, s'est lamenté Michel, cordonnier. Déjà que peu de personnes s'aventuraient chez nous... » « Si ce crime a été commis sur un membre de la Team Rocket, a déclaré une jeune Dresseuse qui n'a pas voulu donner son nom, que ce soit un Pokémon ou un assassin, je dis : Bon débarras ! La Team Rocket n'est pas très bien vue par ici, et s'il est mort, c'est qu'il l'a cherché, un point c'est tout. » Quand à Ritchie, un jongleur itinérant, il pense que « C'est leurs petites affaires. Moi je jongle, je ne cause de tort à personne et personne ne me cherche des noises. Ce n'est pas la première mort qui arrive près de chez moi. »_

_Ces attaques ont-elles pour seule visée d'affaiblir la tristement célèbre association de bandits en tous genre ? Ou bien y a-t-il d'autres victimes dans l'ombre, innocentes celles-là, et inconnues des services de police ? Dans le doute, cher lecteur, chère lectrice, évitez pour un temps de vous promener la nuit : des monstres peuvent rôder dans les ombres des bâtiments..._

Ondine releva les yeux de son journal, perplexe, et laissa errer son regard à l'extérieur. La Team Rocket. Alors elle s'était implantée à Unys, Duplica avait raison. Et les gangs avaient déjà commencé à répliquer... _Ils__ vont__ causer__ des __problèmes __dans __la __ville,_ songea la jeune noble, voyant distraitement Daisy sortir son coffret à maquillage et se repoudrer le nez. Les paroles de sa femme de chambre lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que son visage angoissé. _« Il__ va__ y__ avoir__ du__ vilain,__ mademoiselle.__ Les__ voleurs__ et __les__ meurtriers__ étaient__ déjà__ là,__ mais __maintenant__ c'est __une__ guerre __des__ gangs__ qu'il__ va__ y__ avoir,__ je__ peux__ vous__ l'assurer ! »_

Elle soupira d'un air frustré, s'attirant un instant le regard surpris de sa sœur aînée; celle-ci haussa les épaules et se remit à allonger ses cils avec un bâton de charbon. Regardant à l'extérieur d'un air rêveur, la jeune rousse se surprit à repenser à Sacha. Ses manières mystérieuses, son ton ni mufle ni agressif et sa politesse, l'étrange animosité qu'il éprouvait envers Rudy, tout cela intriguait au plus haut point la jeune héritière. Mais ce qui attisait sa curiosité était surtout le fait qu'il avoue espionner et parfois... tuer. Pourrait-il tuer, s'il le devait ? Ondine considéra un instant la question avec tous les éléments en main : son air presque sauvage de la veille, la lame courbe qu'il arborait au côté, la puissance de ses Pokémons... _Oui.__ Il__ pourrait__ tuer._

Malgré ce constat, elle se mit à espérer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux s'il ressortait pendant la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le garçon brun au bonnet s'était adossé à un lampadaire en métal noir, le regard penché sur la recette de la matinée. Argent'ailes, Pokédollars dorés et Fleurs de bronze sautillèrent dans sa main avec un cliquetis métallique, et il arbora un sourire satisfait. Décidément, si l'on savait se priver de quelques petites choses comme un toit et des vêtements neufs, vendre des journaux était une vie aux avantages appréciables. Lui, contrairement à certains, n'essayait même pas de lire la totalité des articles qu'il vendait; il criait juste leur nom en gras au dessus, la seule chose qu'il parvenait à lire. Hochant la tête, il mit les pièces dans sa poche et reprit la pile de journaux.<p>

Une liasse de papier glissa soudain de sa main; surpris, il tenta de la rattraper, avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'avait saisi. Le gamin attendit patiemment en détaillant l'inconnu : un long imperméable marron, des chaussures en cuir confortables, un chapeau à larges bords sur ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Deux revolvers à long canon pendaient à sa ceinture. Parcourant rapidement la « une » du regard, l'étranger releva soudain la tête et fixa le vendeur de ses yeux jade légèrement agressifs. Le garçon fut surpris de constater que son acheteur était relativement jeune, moins de vingt ans, mais il était impossible de lui donner un âge précis. « Tu veux quoi ? lança-t-il d'une voix peu amène.

- Deux Argent'ailes, m'sieur, répliqua le garçon d'un ton hardi. Le prix de mon canard. » En grommelant, son interlocuteur tira deux pièces de sa poche et repartit avec le papier imprimé, lisant en diagonale. Il le replia bientôt et le glissa dans une poche intérieure de son manteau, puis se remit à flâner dans les rues, faisant mine de regarder distraitement les boutiques. Au bout de quelques mètres, il tourna dans une ruelle à gauche qui se révéla être une impasse. Le sol humide était couvert de papiers divers une pile de caisses pourrissantes avait été oubliée contre un mur de briques, et un vieux lampadaire rouillé se tenait là, comme un paysan courbé qui surveille un champ stérile, à l'affût de la moindre pousse.

L'inconnu jeta un furtif coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, puis sauta sur le tas de bois avec la souplesse d'une panthère, les pans de son manteau ouvert flottant derrière lui; il fit un saut en avant, attrapa la tige cassée du réverbère et l'utilisa pour se projeter d'un coup de rein derrière la cheminée de briques. L'adolescent châtain retint sa respiration : le tout avait duré à peine une fraction de secondes, mais il était toujours possible qu'on l'ait vu. Il laissa s'écouler une minute, puis se releva et siffla, avant de sauter de son toit. Le vent se mit à hurler à ses oreilles, son imperméable ralentissant un peu sa chute; le garçon aux yeux verts se laissa encore tomber pendant quelques mètres...

… Avant d'atterrir sur une surface brune et recouverte de plumes. Le Pokémon oiseau broncha en sentant le poids de son Dresseur, peinant pour se maintenir à la même altitude. Le garçon châtain se mit à genoux sur le dos du Rapasdepic puis se pencha en avant et lui ordonna d'une voix forte : « Allez, à la maison ! » L'oiseau dressa la crête rouge de sa tête, signe qu'il avait compris, puis battit puissamment des ailes, ce qui eut pour conséquence de les projeter haut dans le ciel. Ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse en direction du flot de riches Dresseurs qui avaient opté pour le transport à dos de Pokémon oiseau; zigzaguant entre les files, le curieux duo déclencha sur son passage des injures et des réflexions acerbes sur la conduite des jeunes gens. Ils obliquèrent en direction du centre-ville, se rapprochant des quartiers pauvres, et piquèrent vers un parc presque désert, où ils atterrirent. L'adolescent rappela alors son Pokémon, puis se dirigea vers une maison relativement imposante et frappa à la porte.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, ce fut pour laisser la place à une jolie jeune fille aux yeux azur, un bandeau de tissu carmin retenant ses cheveux brun clair. Elle portait une veste, rouge elle aussi, ouverte sur un chemisier à petites fleurs, et une jupe bleu marine qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux. La brunette sourit au nouveau venu, mais son air enjoué s'effaça en voyant l'air sombre du garçon châtain. « Régis, y a un problème ? » Sans répondre, l'adolescent s'avança à l'intérieur, ne détaillant ni le salon aux murs recouverts de planches de bois, ni la table ronde entourée de chaises et de fauteuils confortables. Un bar en pin clair se tenait dans un coin, accompagné d'une immense étagère de boissons en tout genre; à l'opposé, un Goupix surveillait la cheminée de pierre et la marmite en fonte, dont le contenu était régulièrement remué par un jeune homme entre vingt et trente ans, les cheveux courts et hérissés en piques rebelles, qui s'était retourné en entendant l'arrivée de Régis. Un grand escalier faisait face à l'entrée, encadré de deux poutres verticales qui soutenaient le plafond. De délicieuses vapeurs de viande et de légumes en train de cuire emplissaient la pièce.

Toujours sans parler, l'adolescent châtain s'avança vers la table et y jeta le journal qu'il avait acheté à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. « Voilà, laissa-t-il tomber. Voilà ce qui ne va pas. Ouvre en page sept, s'il te plaît. » Interloquée, la jeune fille attrapa la gazette et la feuilleta, regardant vaguement les autres pages. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Régis et il releva les yeux: une vieille femme vêtue d'une robe jaune canari et portant un chapeau à fleurs assorti se tenait en haut de l'escalier, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Elle prit la parole d'une voix étonnamment juvénile : « Tu rentres tôt, Umbrarum.

- Tu vas comprendre pourquoi. » La brunette au bandana rouge leva le journal et se mit à résumer l'article d'une voix vibrante de colère : « Un mort de la Team Rocket. Cette nuit. Sauvagement assassiné.

- Oh mon Arceus, souffla l'homme préposé à la cuisine en s'approchant de la brune. C'est pas vrai.

- Il a recommencé, lâcha Régis en croisant les bras. Et ce faux cul de Ritchie est aussi dans le coup, il était au courant depuis le début, il a même témoigné auprès des enquêteurs.

- Merde ! » La vieille femme, scandalisée au-delà des mots, arracha son chapeau avec rage. Ses longs cheveux blancs aux étranges reflets verts tombèrent en cascade autour de son visage adolescent et de ses yeux gris orage. « Mais quel con fini ! s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle. On veut pas la guerre, nous !

- Mais lui si, et on doit faire avec. » Interloqués, les plus jeunes se tournèrent vers leur aîné au visage hâlé, qui semblait réfléchir intensément, une main sur le menton et les yeux dans le vague. Ils laissèrent passer un silence abasourdi, puis la femme en jaune interrogea d'une voix incrédule : « Tu te fous de nous là, Pierre ? « On doit faire avec » ? Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? C'est à lui de se contrôler, pas à nous de réparer les pots cassés !

- Réfléchit, Mimésis, répliqua Pierre. On ne peut pas revenir sur ce qu'il a fait, c'est passé et c'est nul, mais c'est comme ça. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, vous les savez tous autant que moi. Partant de là, on a deux solutions : ou on le laisse se débrouiller tout seul. Et ce serait le condamner à la mort, vous le savez : même s'il est fort, il perdra, et à ce moment-là il préférera mourir à s'incliner devant la Team Rocket.

« Ou bien, on suit le mouvement. On se range à ses côtés, et là, il ne sera plus seul face à une armée, mais avec un escadron de ses amis à côté de lui. On évitera de perdre l'un des nôtres, et on impressionnera plus la Rocket en étant nombreux, ils reculeront et hésiteront à attaquer ça nous permettrait de faire venir des renforts. Déjà en l'affrontant seul ils auraient des pertes conséquentes, alors imaginez nous tous !

- C'est du suicide, souffla le garçon châtain en se passant une main dans les cheveux. On est, quoi, une dizaine ? Douze ? Et eux sont à peine cinq fois plus que nous. Ils contrôlent tout et peuvent nous bloquer facilement, ils ont du matériel...

- Mais nous sommes plus forts, coupa la brunette au bandana rouge, une lueur guerrière dans ses prunelles bleues. Les bons Dresseurs sont rares dans leurs rangs, la politique de la Team a toujours été de vendre avant d'utiliser les Pokémons. En plus on savait tous que ces petits accrochages et ces démonstrations de force allaient dégénérer à un moment. Et qui parmi eux sait que la Ligue peut utiliser la magie depuis le début ?

- Les traîtres que Blackmoon n'a pas fauchés, reconnut à contrecœur Mimésis. Et ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

- On part donc déjà avec un effet de surprise, reprit avec ferveur l'homme basané. Il nous suffit d'en profiter et de ne pas attaquer de front avant qu'ils ne soient plus assez nombreux. Il faut qu'on les attaque ici et là et qu'on leur enlève quelques hommes à chaque fois.

- Du boulot pour nos trois tarés, soupira Régis. Ils vont adorer ça. Mais bon, je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment envie d'envoyer la Rocket hors de cette ville à coups de pompes dans le cul. » Il se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux blancs et la scruta intensément; embarrassée, elle détourna le regard et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle finit par déclarer d'une voix lente : « On risquera de mourir à chaque instant après avoir déclaré la guerre à la Rocket, vous êtes au courant ?

- C'est le prix à payer pour être libre. » Mimésis releva ses yeux gris changeants et regarda ses trois amis tour à tour. Puis, sans prononcer un mot, elle hocha la tête une fois.

* * *

><p>La cuillère en argent ouvragée plongea doucement dans l'assiette de soupe aux légumes. La main qui la tenait avait relevé le petit doigt d'une manière exagérément gracieuse, ne tenant le fin ustensile qu'entre le pouce et l'index. Elle remonta en tremblant légèrement et porta la microscopique cuillerée jusqu'aux lèvres pulpeuses de la femme aux cheveux violet sombre. Elle reposa sa cuillère et se tapota la bouche avec sa serviette; une traînée rouge s'imprima sur le tissu blanc comme une trace de sang.<p>

« Violette, lança mollement une jeune femme de l'autre côté de la table, ton rouge à lèvres ne tient pas, fais attention. » Lily ressemblait trait pour trait à sa sœur, si ce n'était qu'à la place d'une chevelure indigo elle arborait des boucles fuchsia, et une robe rose pâle et non rubis. Elle se remit à jouer avec le manche de sa fourchette d'une main, pendant que l'autre titillait ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de carreaux rouges. Rudy lui jeta un coup d'œil en aspirant discrètement sa soupe, et Daisy laissa échapper un soupir. Ses deux autres sœurs étaient _irrécupérables._ Violette provoquait ouvertement sa petite sœur : elle s'était remaquillée à outrance (fard à paupières prune, rouge à lèvre écarlate, mouche à la commissure de ses lèvres) et portait une robe écarlate au profond décolleté, rappelant sournoisement à la jeune Championne son anatomie peu féminine. Quant à _Miss __bonbon_ – Daisy donnait toujours des surnoms à tout le monde –, elle ne savait même pas résister à son addiction envers les jeux de hasard et suintait l'impatience de retourner jouer.

La plantureuse « Sœur Sensationnelle », comme les trois aînées aimaient se surnommer, se pencha un peu en avant, un verre de vin dans sa main gauche, et demanda à sa petite sœur : « Alors, Ondy. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien. » Violette laissa volontairement passer un silence, puis haussa les sourcils en une mimique faussement surprise : « Eh bien ? La politesse voudrait que tu m'interroges sur ma journée, à présent.

- Je suis désolée, Violette, répliqua Ondine avec mépris, mais le récit de tes aventures dans les lupanars ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Surtout à table. Contrairement à certaines ici, je sais séparer plaisir et travail.

- Oh, mais ma chère sœur, moi je travaille avec plaisir ! » Lily se mit à glousser à la répartie à double sens de sa sœur habillée d'écarlate et Daisy leva les yeux au ciel. _Irrécupérables.__ Ondine __n'aurait__ même __pas __dû __répondre,__ elle__ a__ tendu__ une__ perche __à__ Vio __qui __ne __veut __que __l'humilier.__ Magnifique._

Un raclement de chaise la ramena à la réalité : sa sœur cadette s'était levée et, parcourant la table d'un coup d'œil peu flatteur, jeta d'un ton dur : « Trois sœurs irresponsables, dont une catin (elle cracha le mot avec mépris en fusillant Violette du regard) et une droguée aux jeux de hasard, ainsi qu'un bourgeois invité pour une raison inconnue à ma table et une brochette de gardes inutiles. Puisqu'apparemment on ne peut pas manger en paix dans cette maison, je me retire dans ma chambre. Je ne vous souhaite pas bonsoir. » Sur ce, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas vif, ses cheveux flamboyants et détachés flottant dans son dos.

Violette, lorsque sa cadette eut grimpé les marches en bois qui menaient à sa chambre, renifla de mépris et croisa les bras. « Et c'est ça qui doit diriger notre famille ? lâcha-t-elle en ricanant. Laissez-moi vous dire que la maison va couler.

- Ne coule-t-elle pas déjà par notre faute ? » Daisy se leva et fit un signe aux domestiques, qui s'inclinèrent et s'avancèrent pour débarrasser la table, puis la jeune femme monta les escaliers, suivie de ses sœurs, pendant que Rudy récupérait silencieusement ses affaires et sortait pour retourner chez lui. Daisy entra dans sa chambre et se changea avec l'aide de sa femme de chambre, une brunette mince aux yeux gris pâle. Un élan de culpabilité la traversa alors qu'elle enfilait sa chemise de nuit : après tout, c'était également de sa faute si sa sœur n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait déjà tant de choses à gérer, en plus d'elles trois, de son mariage qu'elles essayaient d'organiser, des affaires financières de la famille... La blonde soupira, puis enfila son peignoir et sortit dans le couloir; se plantant devant la porte de sa sœur, elle dit à mi-voix : « Ondy ? Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Mais seul le silence répondit à la Sœur Sensationnelle.

* * *

><p>Les pas précipités résonnaient sur les toits en tuiles, entrecoupés de sanglots étouffés. Ondine se passa rageusement la main sur les yeux en continuant à courir, les dents serrées. <em>Quelle<em>_ bande __de__ pestes __pourries-gâtées !__ Je __les __hais !_ La jeune héritière arriva à toute vitesse au bout de la maison et sauta l'étroite ruelle qui la séparait de l'édifice opposé, se réceptionnant sans mal et se remettant à courir; les épais nuages qui recouvraient la ville la gênaient à peine pour circuler sur les toitures. Les pas hasardeux de la demoiselle la menaient directement vers le port et les larges hangars et entrepôts, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

La noble franchit d'un bond une allée décrépie et se reçut sur une gouttière branlante; le tuyau métallique rouillé céda sous son poids et elle manqua de tomber, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment au bord du toit. L'adolescente resta quelques instants pétrifiée par la peur, puis se hissa péniblement sur les tuiles poussiéreuses. S'y laissant tomber, elle s'adossa contre un mur proche, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, puis se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle pleura à cause de la tension insupportable sur ses épaules, de son avenir qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à saisir, de ses sœurs et son futur fiancé, de ses parents et de la honte qu'ils devaient ressentir – elle en était certaine – en voyant le travail de leur fille...

« Corayon... » Surprise, Ondine releva une figure rougie et gonflée par les sanglots pour découvrir son Pokémon, penché vers elle d'un air soucieux. Elle sourit tristement : en entrant dans sa chambre, elle s'était changée seule, puis avait attrapé une pokéball au hasard. _Maintenant __que __j'y__ repense,__ j'aurais__ pas__ aimé__ me__ retrouver __avec__ Psykokwak.__ Ou __Léviator._La rouquine posa sa main sur la tête rocheuse du Pokémon Corail et sourit d'un air absent, fixant l'océan et les bateaux qui étaient amarrés au port. Son père, officier dans la marine, lui avait appris à reconnaître goélettes, sloops, cutters et frégates du siècle dernier, et elle s'amusait parfois à mettre un nom sur ces voiles carguées et ces coques peintes. _Papa_... Les larmes refirent leur apparition à l'évocation de son père, bientôt suivie de celle de sa mère. _Maman...__Vous__ me__ manquez..._

« Oh... Mais quel gros chagrin... » La voix de garçon légèrement moqueuse tira brusquement Ondine de ses pensées; elle se remit debout en un éclair, Corayon à côté d'elle et une main sur le manche du couteau qu'elle avait emporté. La rousse chercha des yeux le possesseur de la voix sur les toits environnants, sans succès. Un mouvement et un grognement à sa gauche attirèrent son attention et elle fit volte-face, prête à se battre.

Le Noctali découvrait les crocs à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête, grondant d'un air menaçant; son poil hérissé faisait scintiller les anneaux dorés de son corps comme des cercles en suspension sur le fond noir de la nuit. Un instant effrayée, la jeune rousse fit un pas en arrière et son Pokémon lança un « Corayon... ! » d'avertissement au Pokémon Sombre, qui se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Un petit claquement de langue réprobateur retentit et la voix reprit : « Noctali, voyons, un peu de galanterie envers les dames. »

Les nuages s'écartèrent, comme poussés par les seules paroles de l'inconnu, et dévoilèrent le disque lunaire, presque rond; ses rayons illuminèrent le toit plat, éblouissant un instant la rouquine. Elle cligna des yeux et put enfin distinguer les traits du garçon mystérieux. Sa première pensée fut qu'il n'était pas si mal : un visage fin et régulier, une tignasse châtain et rebelle qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon, un corps athlétique, des mains gantées de noir. Ses yeux reflétaient la lumière de la lune, rendant la couleur de l'iris indiscernable, mais lorsqu'il baissa son regard vers Ondine elle put découvrir des prunelles sinople, tellement remplies d'amusement et d'arrogance qu'elles faisaient hésiter entre gifler l'adolescent ou se pâmer d'adoration. Il était nonchalamment adossé contre une cheminée, une jambe repliée pour que son pied touche le conduit de briques; un de ses bras était posé contre son torse, la main coincée sous l'autre bras.

Mais ce qui retint l'attention de la rousse fut l'éclat métallique du revolver Remington qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

La crosse recouverte de cuir brun cliqueta lorsqu'il saisit l'arme à feu d'un mouvement sec; une étincelle pâle parcourut le long canon depuis le chien jusqu'à la petite crête de métal. Le garçon décocha un sourire charmeur à la rouquine, s'attirant une exclamation outrée du Corayon qu'il choisit d'ignorer, et reprit : « Vous semblez perdue, miss. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène chez vous ? »

_Ce__ peut __être __un __dangereux__ passe-temps.__ Vous __ne__ pouvez __jamais __savoir __ce __qui __va__ vous __arriver__, __et __vous __ne __savez __jamais __sur __qui __vous__ pouvez__ tomber._ Les paroles que Sacha avait prononcées la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire, prenant soudain une dimension prémonitoire; une nouvelle fois, Ondine sentit l'emprise glacée de la peur se refermer sur sa poitrine, en voyant le Noctali se rapprocher en grondant, une étincelle victorieuse dans ses yeux grenat, et s'apprêter à bondir.

_**Voilà voilàààà ! Alors, dites ?**_


	5. Arceus, Laporeille et Pikachus

_**Konichiwa minasan! Comment allez-vous? La forme, pas trop de boulot, la famille, les amis, les amours, les emmerdes et tout le tralala? Booooon, nickel, si tout va bien! Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, "Quand l'appétit va tout va"... ^^ /CHPAF/ OK, ça va, je me tais. N'empêche que.  
><strong>_

_**Bon, ben, euh, désolée du retard les gens. ^^" Mais je me rattrape, z'avez vu ça! Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre tout juste corrigé! Tadaaaam! Allez, un p'tit coup de disclaimer: Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Satoshi Tajiri et Nintendo. Ah, et encore un truc, je viens de remarquer que je m'étais inspirée d'énormément de choses pour cette fic, mine de rien. Je ferai un récapitulatif à la fin, si ça vous dit, mais ça va prendre pas mal de place =3**_

_**Et pour finir, je remercie Hershel Layton, à qui j'ai piqué une de ses phrases fétiches.**_

* * *

><p>Régis baissa les yeux et détailla le visage de la jeune fille en contrebas. Sa peau pâle et ses mains fines, présentement serrées en deux poings légèrement tremblants, trahissaient son statut social : on aurait presque pu dire qu'ils clamaient leur fierté d'être de sang noble. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, il lui était plutôt inhabituel de voir une jeune bourgeoise sur les toits, habillée en grosse toile, détalant comme un Laporeille effrayé et pleurant tellement fort qu'Arceus lui-même avait dû l'entendre depuis sa dimension. Umbrarum, son revolver toujours en main, se pencha un peu et lança du ton de la conversation : « Vous savez, miss, quitte à vous balader sur les toits à la nuitée, autant le faire avec... comment dire ? <em>discrétion.<em> Ça aurait pu vous éviter une mauvaise rencontre.

- Vous classez-vous dans cette catégorie, monsieur ? » persifla la rouquine avec ironie. Le garçon haussa un sourcil, approbateur : alors comme ça, elle n'était pas effrayée ? Et elle avait de la répartie, en plus. Il se rectifia mentalement en voyant la lueur dans les prunelles de la fille : elle avait peur, mais ne le montrait pas. Pas trop. Il sauta souplement à côté d'elle, la faisant reculer de quelques pas son Pokémon couina un genre d'avertissement, auquel son Noctali répliqua avec un feulement. Il s'accouda à une cheminée, le menton posé sur sa paume, et la regarda de haut en bas. _Hm.__ Joli morceau._ De plus, le Pokémon à côté d'elle, un Corayon, faisait office de Caninos de salon, alors que Noctali était un vrai combattant. _Donc, aucun problème de ce côté... _« Oh non, sourit-il. Non, vous en faites pas. Jamais avec les jolies filles. »

Un bruissement attira leur attention à tous les deux, sauvant momentanément Régis de la mort par regard assassin; deux mains s'accrochèrent au bord du toit et une bouille ébouriffée surgit comme un diable de sa boîte. Les yeux bruns et pétillants du nouveau venu parcoururent les deux jeunes présents sur le toit, puis un large sourire s'étala sur son visage sympathique et il bondit sur les tuiles sales. Au contraire du premier adolescent aux cheveux châtains, calme et posé, au charme glacial d'un fauve, lui irradiait l'activité : il sautillait sur place, changeait sans cesse de posture, se déplaçait de plusieurs pas en tournant autour de la jeune Championne.

Et en plus, il était direct.

« Bonjour beauté ! Fit-il avec un éclatant sourire. On vous a jamais vue par ici. Vous êtes nouvelle peut-être ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse découvrir le coin ?

- Cookie, soupira Régis, fous-lui un peu la paix, qu'elle puisse respirer. En plus, je te signale que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée.

- Et alors ? La demoiselle a toujours le choix du partenaire ! » Le dénommé Cookie se tourna vers son camarade avec un air supérieur et leva un index, prononçant d'un ton dédaigneux : « C'est _ça_, la galanterie, très cher. Je t'apprendrai un jour, si t'es sage.

- Toi ? S'esclaffa Régis. _Galant ?_ Non mais oh, tu déconnes là. Ou en synonyme de « envahissant et casse-pieds », oui, là on est d'accord.

- Hey !

- En plus, toi, m'apprendre quelque chose...

- Mais euh, pleurnicha le garçon brun. Mam'zelle, il est méchant avec moi !

- Non, seulement juste. » Ondine avait suivi l'échange d'un air encore méfiant, mais un fou rire irrépressible menaçait d'éclater à la vue des pitreries des deux garçons. Même si une partie de son cerveau lui serinait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être inoffensifs, tout ce que la jeune fille désirait était de rire face au contraste entre les adolescents : le premier, grand châtain dédaigneux et ténébreux, et le second, un brun survolté aux yeux pétillants. Mais, vu l'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux verts du garçon aux revolvers – qu'il avait d'ailleurs rangés depuis longtemps – et le sourire sincère qui illuminait le visage de l'apparemment-plus-jeune, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de bons amis.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle est de chez Lola, tu sais, la propriétaire du _Paradis __rose_.

- Meuh non, t'y connais rien, Lola recrute pas les rousses, c'est pas trop son style. » Ondine, intriguée, regarda le garçon brun s'avancer vers elle et releva légèrement ses poings, mais il ignora totalement la menace bien inoffensive de la noble et se pencha vers elle, l'examinant intensément. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille échangea un regard avec son Pokémon, aussi confus qu'elle. Cookie lui demanda soudain : « Tu viens d'où ?

- Où... Où j'habite ou là où je suis née ?

- Là où tu crèches.

- Euh... Je, bégaya la Championne, déstabilisée par les expressions et le soudain tutoiement employés par son interlocuteur. Le... Le centre-ville. » Le brun se tourna d'un air victorieux vers Régis et s'exclama : « Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Lola est pas du centre-ville, elle tient sa maison du côté du château.

- Je sais, bougonna le garçon aux yeux verts en passant une main dans ses piques châtains. 'Suis pas con. Alors, de chez qui ? La mère Michard ? Ou _Sainte-Nitouche _?

- Je pencherais pour _Sainte-Nitouche_.

- Dommage, les prix des filles de là-bas sont toujours trop élevés. » Ondine comprit enfin ce à quoi ils faisaient allusion et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Colère, gêne et dégoût se mélangeaient sur son visage et elle fit la grimace avec un bruit équivoque, à mi-chemin entre grognement et soupir agacé. Elle lança d'un ton sec aux deux garçons légèrement surpris : « Vous me prenez pour une _fille de joie ?_ Regardez-moi un peu avant de dire des âneries ! Vous ne voyez pas que je ne semble pas sortir du caniveau ?

- Oh, fit Régis d'un air faussement catastrophé, pardonnez-nous, votre Altesse. Nous implorons votre miséricorde, nous pauvres malandrins qui ignorions à qui nous avions affaire...

- Et qui l'ignorez toujours d'ailleurs. » Une ombre voila un instant la lune, faisant frissonner la Championne aux yeux bleus; l'instant d'après, l'inconnu se réceptionnait accroupi à côté d'elle et se relevait, un Pikachu perché sur son épaule.

« Sacha ! » Le murmure rassuré d'Ondine s'attira les regards amusés des trois garçons la rouquine s'éclaircit aussitôt la gorge et reprit sur un ton qui se voulait réprobateur : « Vous êtes en retard, monsieur Ketchum.

- Veuillez me pardonner, miss, fit Sacha en s'inclinant un peu devant elle, toujours souriant. J'avais des affaires à régler dans le quartier. » Il se redressa et fit face à Cookie et Régis, les toisant d'un air sévère. Le châtain aux yeux verts croisa les bras d'un air de défi, rendant son regard au « protecteur » d'Ondine; son Noctali gronda doucement, ne quittant pas des yeux le Pikachu sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Quant au garçon brun, il n'avait perdu ni son sourire, ni son énergie et n'arrêtait pas de se trémousser. Sacha fit un pas en avant et leva une main...

… pour l'abattre sur l'épaule de Cookie dans une tape amicale. « Ritchie, sourit-il, c'est rare de te voir de ce côté-là de la ville. Tu vas pas plutôt à l'Ouest, à l'Avenue du Pont Brisé, pour le boulot ?

- Pas quand je peux dire bonjour à mon cher Umbrarum, répliqua Ritchie en serrant la main de Sacha. On en profite pour faire du lèche-vitrine, ou pour regarder les étoiles comme de vrais tourtereaux. » Régis leva les yeux au ciel, un peu agacé, puis donna à son tour une poignée de main au Dresseur au Pikachu, dont le Pokémon descendit pour discuter avec Noctali. Cookie jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du nouveau venu – un peu plus grand que lui – et reprit son babillage habituel : « Hey, dis mon pote, la rouquine, là. Elle t'a bien appelé « Sacha » ? Et « Monsieur Ketchum » ? Alors... vous vous connaissez ? termina-t-il avec une œillade suggestive.

- C'est une chasse gardée ? ricana Régis en voyant Ondine rougir de nouveau.

- Régis, soupira d'un air indulgent son interlocuteur en lui tapotant le bras, si tu savais qui c'était, tu ne poserais même pas la question. » Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la jeune noble, puis lança à ses deux amis : « Je vous présente Ondine Kasumi Waterflower, héritière de la noble maison des Champions d'Azuria. Mademoiselle Waterflower, Régis Chen, aussi appelé Umbrarum, sans conteste le garçon le plus frimeur et agaçant que l'on puisse trouver comme ami, ainsi que Ritchie « Cookie » van Sihn, mon camarade de chambrée un tantinet... exubérant. »

Un profond silence tomba sur le toit, alors que les deux garçons dévisageaient la rouquine avec des yeux ronds. Régis semblait abasourdi et vexé, semblant penser _Je __le __crois __pas !_ Son Noctali toisa rapidement la jeune fille, puis sourit furtivement et s'assit, se lécha la patte avant de la passer derrière son oreille; quant à Ritchie, il était l'incarnation même de la surprise, avec ses yeux bruns écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte et son immobilité totale. Ondine rit doucement et reprit sur un ton amusé en faisant une petite révérence : « Eh bien, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, messieurs Chen et van Sihn.

- Oh euh, balbutia Ritchie, non c'est nous qui... qui sommes honorés de... enfin voilà quoi. C'est nous et pas vous. » Son assurance revenant au fil des minutes, il se redressa et proclama : « Après tout, c'est le devoir d'un gentleman ! » Sa pose victorieuse, un bras tendu, index dressé, et l'autre replié derrière lui, fut finalement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et la jeune Championne d'Azuria éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par les trois garçons. Leurs voix se mêlaient sous les étoiles, éclatantes de gaieté, et Ondine se sentit _bien_. Lorsque leur hilarité fut calmée, la rousse essuya une larme à son œil et reprit, heureuse : « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas ri autant.

- Oh, rebondit aussitôt Ritchie, qui décidément était _très_ bavard, mais je suis un vrai boute-en-train, vous savez. Si vous voulez, on pourrait se revoir, et j'aurais la possibilité de remédier à votre manque de bonheur dans cette vie froide et–

- Ritchie, tais-toi. » soupirèrent d'un même mouvement Sacha et Régis par-dessus le nouvel éclat de rire d'Ondine. Mais celle-ci, entrant dans le jeu du jeune brun, cligna de l'œil et lui répliqua en souriant : « D'accord, mais à une seule condition : que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer et que vous m'appeliez seulement par mon prénom.

- Vous... euh, tu es sûre ? s'enquit Sacha. Après tout, une jeune noble qui se fait tutoyer par des plébéiens, c'est peu courant.

- Yep, chuis tout à fait sûre ! » Pikachu ouvrit de grands yeux, à l'instar de son Dresseur, interdit devant le parler soudain familier de la rouquine, qui embraya tout de suite : « Après tout, on peut dire qu'on est amis, maintenant, non ?

- Je vote pour !

- Ritchie, ta gueule.

- Méchant.

- Vous avez fini, oui ? soupira une nouvelle fois Sacha. Mais vous avez quel âge ?

- Le même que toi, frangin ! » Ondine cligna des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Régis s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille : « T'en fais pas, ils sont pas frères. C'est Ritchie qui l'appelle comme ça, ils sont tellement proches...

- Je vois ça. » sourit la rousse. _On dirait une grande famille_, songea-t-elle en remarquant la ressemblance des adolescents sous la lumière pâle de la lune : la même tignasse ébouriffée, les même yeux pétillants, un sourire éclatant, une brume de mystère autour d'eux... Le regard d'Ondine fut soudain attiré par un éclat métallique et ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent le rond de cuivre qui était passé au cou de Ritchie. Le L en déliés semblait avoir été tracé avec une plume, et brilla lorsque le garçon se tourna vers elle; à côté du médaillon, un petit personnage marron passé sur le fil faisait un sourire tordu, les yeux réduits à deux croix blanches. Trois petites boules colorées formaient une série de boutons, et des lignes rosées dessinaient les bords des manches et du pantalon. La Championne braqua son regard vers le col de Régis, qui la regardait d'un air surpris : la même médaille s'y trouvait et jeta un éclat blanc lorsque la lune l'éclaira.

Ondine recula d'un pas et contempla fixement les trois adolescents; surpris de son soudain mutisme, ils se lancèrent des regards surpris. Sacha se décida finalement et avança d'un pas, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. « Ondine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce... ce médaillon, répondit la rousse aux yeux bleus en désignant l'objet d'un geste de la main. Vous avez tous les trois le même. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Régis a-t-il des revolvers...

- Des Remington, corrigea mécaniquement le concerné.

- …et Sacha un... sabre ? continua la rouquine, hésitante, s'attirant un hochement de tête de son ami. Et que faites-vous sur les toits le soir ?

- Ben, et toi ? demanda Ritchie en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai dit à Sacha que c'était pour me défouler, la nuit dernière. » Umbrarum et Cookie jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur camarade, qui haussa les épaules pour leur signifier qu'il leur raconterait plus tard; puis le Dresseur aux yeux marron fit un signe discret de la main, incitant les deux autres garçons à se rapprocher de lui. « Bon, on fait quoi ? souffla-t-il. On lui dit ou pas ?

- Pas sûr, fit Ritchie. Elle est sympa, se justifia-t-il en voyant les regards interrogateurs de Sacha et Régis, mais bon, faut faire gaffe quand même. Et puis, faut pas oublier que c'est une noble...

- Un point pour le dingue, chuchota le troisième garçon en passant une main dans ses mèches couleur chocolat au lait. En fait, t'aurais jamais dû lui dire ton vrai nom, Sacha. » Il coula un regard de reproche au garçon brun, qui leva les yeux au ciel et reprit : « Je serais pour. Les Waterflower n'ont pas pour réputation de balancer les secrets, et puis ils ont un code d'honneur. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendrait.

- Hmm... » Derrière eux, la rouquine tentait d'entendre ce que les garçons se disaient, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir leurs lèvres bouger et espérer lire les mots, sans succès. Finalement, le trio se sépara et regarda la jeune fille d'un regard scrutateur; celle-ci croisa les bras et fit mine d'attendre patiemment, un soupçon d'agacement perçant au fond des deux lacs de ses prunelles. Régis s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un pas en avant, puis prit la parole : « Mademoiselle Waterflower... Enfin, Ondine, on a réfléchi et on a décidé d'un parfait et commun accord... » Il se tut quelques instants, laissant monter la curiosité et la pression chez la jeune noble, puis lança : « ...de ne _pas_ te dire pourquoi. »

… _Hein ?_

« Umbrarum, espèce de sale type. » Une tape amicale atterrit derrière la tête du garçon, qui grimaça et s'excusa avec un sourire : « Désolé. C'était trop tentant.

- Niquedouille. » Sacha s'avança à son tour et s'assit à même les tuiles, imité par ses deux amis et, après un moment d'hésitation, par la jeune Waterflower il croisa ses jambes en tailleur et regarda intensément la jeune fille. Celle-ci était à présent toute ouïe, pressée d'entendre la réponse à cette question qu'elle se posait depuis quelques jours. L'adolescent du peuple commença : « Que sais-tu de cette médaille, Ondine ?

- Bof, pas grand-chose, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Le seul moment où je l'ai vraiment vue, c'est quand tu l'as sortie pour faire partir les truands de la dernière fois.

- Bon, reprit Sacha en ignorant les regards interrogateurs de Ritchie et Régis. Ça tombe bien, c'est compliqué, tu aurais eu une version déformée si c'était venu de quelqu'un d'autre que nous.

« Ritchie, Régis et moi (il fit un geste circulaire pour les désigner), on fait partie avec d'autres d'une association qu'on appelle la Ligue. La Ligue Pokémon. Cette médaille est son emblème.

- Jamais entendu parler, avoua la fille aux yeux bleus d'un ton d'excuse.

- C'est normal. On est très... discrets. Mais je suppose que le nom « Team Rocket » te dit quelque chose ? » Entendant le nom de l'organisation criminelle, la Championne d'Azuria sursauta et posa des yeux méfiants sur le Dresseur aux cheveux bruns. Elle sentit les deux autres garçons se tendre et échanger des coups d'œil nerveux, et Pikachu leva le regard sur son maître. Ondine croisa un instant les prunelles marron de Sacha et crut y déceler un éclat dur, mais le garçon reprit aussitôt : « Ne t'en fais pas. La Ligue est ennemie de la Team depuis... oh, deux ou trois siècles maintenant. Notre rôle – enfin, un de nos objectifs – est de bloquer l'avancée de la Team Rocket et de les combattre.

- Un de vos objectifs ? répéta la rousse en se radoucissant. Et les autres ?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer, sourit Ritchie. Pour faire simple, la plupart des gens qui entrent dans la Ligue le font pour accomplir leur rêve, mais aussi parce qu'ils adhèrent à son idée principale : combattre la Team et recruter des Dresseurs d'exception. Oui, enchaîna-t-il en voyant l'air surpris d'Ondine, nous aussi. On a un peu tous nos spécialités en combat Pokémon; moi, c'est les cascades. Régis, lui, il est plutôt bon partout...

- Mais je ne combats que ceux que je juge dignes de m'affronter, compléta le châtain aux yeux verts d'un ton suffisant. Mes Pokémons sont d'un très bon niveau, je n'aime pas les voir s'abaisser à mettre KO des Roucool ou des Tarsal faiblards.

- Quant à moi, termina Sacha, j'entretiens un lien très fort avec mes Pokémons. On dit souvent que je pourrais faire un match sans parler tellement on se comprend bien. » Il se mit à rire et reprit, un peu embarrassé, en se passant une main sur la nuque : « Mais je sais que dans les matches on doit voir en plus d'entendre. Sans ça, je ne serais d'aucune aide à mes Pokémons. »

Il sortit un morceau de pain de l'intérieur de sa veste et en cassa un bout, puis le tendit à Pikachu le petit rat électrique s'empara de la nourriture et se mit à la grignoter sous le regard amusé de son Dresseur. Au bout d'un moment, il se remit à parler plus bas : « Mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que si la Team Rocket est une association de criminels et d'assassins en tout genre, nous ne sommes pas non plus du côté de la loi. Aucun de nous, même Ritchie ou Régis, même moi (il sourit furtivement) ne sommes tout à fait innocents.

- Que veux-tu dire ? » Ondine se sentait soudain un peu effrayée, et ne savait plus si elle voulait vraiment connaître le secret des trois garçons mystérieux assis devant elle. Le jeune plébéien aux étranges marques de naissance releva la tête vers elle : les pupilles de ses yeux s'étaient élargies, et la noble Championne remarqua pour la première fois que l'iris chocolat était teinté de rouge. Il reprit lentement, chacun de ses mots se gravant dans la mémoire de la rouquine :

« Nous sommes des voleurs, Ondine. Et nous sommes, nous aussi, des meurtriers. »

* * *

><p>« Frison, Fracass'tête ! » Le Pokémon bovin meugla pour confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu, puis s'élança en avant dans une charge furieuse; ses sabots martelaient les pavés avec un son métallique, sa queue fouettait l'air derrière lui. Le Frison baissa brusquement la tête, exposant ses larges cornes et son front laineux, et percuta le mur de briques avec un craquement sonore. Le rempart s'effondra, projetant des morceaux de pierre rouge et de mortier dans l'air, et le Pokémon disparut dans un épais nuage de poussière. Sa Dresseuse serra les poings, les sourcils froncés d'impatience et d'inquiétude; la respiration rauque, la femme portant un étrange uniforme gris pâle et noir regarda la poussière se dissiper et révéler la silhouette de son Pokémon, étourdi mais toujours debout. Ce dernier secoua la tête et lança un mugissement de défi, cherchant sa cible du regard.<p>

« Sam ! fit une voix paniquée. Attention à gauche ! » Une silhouette passa à toute vitesse à quelques mètres à peine du Frison des coups de feu retentirent et des balles ricochèrent sur le sol de pierre, creusant des cratères dans les murs de plâtre des maisons voisines. Un grognement rauque récompensa le tireur, qui se permit un sourire crispé; ses cheveux turquoise brillèrent étrangement sous la faible lumière nocturne lorsqu'il chercha de nouvelles balles dans sa veste noire. La première Sbire Galaxy s'avança vers son collègue et lui murmura : « Tu l'as eu ?

- En tout cas, je l'ai touché. » répondit l'homme en désignant les taches sombres et humides sur les pavés. Il inspira profondément et lança aux silhouettes humaines sur les toits : « Éparpillez-vous ! Cherchez-moi ce fils de chienne et abattez-le !

- Oui, lieutenant ! » Les subordonnés se dispersèrent immédiatement, explorant chaque coin et recoin des ruelles obscures. Après le vacarme de l'escarmouche, un silence tendu pesait sur les hommes et femmes en uniforme sombre; la nervosité et la peur étaient présentes dans l'air. Les mains étaient crispées sur les crosses des revolvers, les regards papillonnaient, écarquillés, d'une cachette à une autre; certains sbires sortirent leurs Pokémons pour les aider à trouver leur cible, et l'on vit à partir de là des formes de Nosferaltos, de Farfurets ou de Mygavolts se détacher par contraste avec la lune. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis cinq, et toujours aucun signe du mystérieux fugitif.

Soudain, un hurlement de terreur perça le silence ambiant. Le lieutenant et sa collègue sursautèrent et restèrent un instant de trop pétrifiés; un rugissement animal s'éleva dans la nuit, menaçant et féroce, résonnant entre les murs sombres. Ce dernier son sembla sortir les deux sbires de leur torpeur et ils se ruèrent en direction du cri. Alors qu'ils couraient, d'autres cris – humains cette fois – retentirent, lançant des ordres terrorisés : « FEU ! FEU ! » Le tumulte des détonations ne parvint pas à couvrir un autre hurlement au son étrange et déformé de haine; des gémissements et des appels à l'aide se mêlèrent au vacarme de coups de feu et de galopades frénétiques, puis d'un seul coup, le silence retomba.

Les deux sbires se regardèrent sans cesser de courir : dans leurs yeux se reflétait l'angoisse et la lassitude qui ne les quittait plus. Ils connaissaient l'issue de cette escarmouche, avant même d'en voir le résultat. L'odeur de sang et de poudre qui empuantissait l'air parlait par elle-même, et ils ne furent pas surpris outre mesure, en arrivant au large carrefour, de découvrir les corps de deux de leurs camarades, leurs yeux vides tournés vers le ciel, une expression de terreur pure sur le visage.

Sam s'approcha lentement et les examina, puis elle lança d'une voix tremblante : « Ils sont morts. Luc a été é...égorgé, et Ethan, lui... _il_ l'a attaqué de front. Comme Rousseau hier. »

Le sbire serra rageusement la crosse de son arme, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la vision des regards morts de ses camarades. _J'ai __mangé __avec __eux __ce __midi. __On __a __parlé, __on __a __ri. __Luc __nous __parlait __de __Laura. __Orpheline __de __père __avant __même __de __naître..._ « Allez, viens, souffla-t-il d'un ton rauque. On devrait trouver les autres. Prends leurs brassards, on va devoir les ramener. » Sam hocha tristement la tête, puis fit doucement glisser la bande de tissu du bras de Luc. Le G majuscule jaune se détachait à peine du blanc sous la lueur des astres. L'autre sbire se détourna, et elle le savait gêné de la voir pleurer devant lui, elle savait qu'il refusait de lui montrer les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux gris. La jeune femme rangea les deux brassards dans sa besace, puis releva le regard vers son collègue aux cheveux turquoise et se remit sur ses pieds.

Soudain, une forme sombre atterrit lourdement sur le dos du sbire Galaxy, le plaquant au sol; un craquement écœurant se fit entendre et l'homme hurla de douleur. Sam cria à son tour et se rua vers lui, tirant le pistolet de sa ceinture, mais la créature se tourna brusquement vers elle, montrant ses prunelles écarlates de démon. La jeune femme stoppa, pétrifiée par ce regard fou et sauvage à la couleur du sang, de ce sang qu'elle sentait et qu'elle voyait goutter en un mince filet depuis la gueule entrouverte de la bête. Trop peu pour qu'il soit blessé. L'être aux yeux rouges lança un feulement bas, ressemblant étrangement à un rire.

Puis il bondit et heurta de plein fouet la sbire Galaxy.

Sam poussa un hoquet de douloureuse surprise; elle percuta le mur avec un bruit sourd et s'effondra sur le sol, des étoiles dansant dans son champ de vision. Elle sentit quelque chose de poisseux et d'atrocement tiède sous sa main et baissa les yeux : la gorge de Luc était ouverte comme une bouche noire et sanglante aux lèvres molles, et ses yeux fixes semblaient regarder la femme horrifiée. Elle hurla et se recula sur les fesses, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le cadavre, le vivant et le mort. Son collègue lui hurla un avertissement, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, ne le comprit pas. Ou trop tard.

La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut la sensation de crocs acérés s'enfonçant dans la chair de sa nuque, brisant ses cervicales avec un craquement sec.

* * *

><p>Sacha vit les yeux de la rousse s'écarquiller sous la surprise et la peur faire son chemin dans les prunelles océanes. Ondine fit quelques pas en arrière sans quitter les trois garçons du regard et son Corayon sautilla pour se positionner en face d'elle, jappant un nouvel avertissement auquel le Noctali de Régis répondit en feulant, mais un geste de son Dresseur le réduit au silence. Résigné, le Pokémon s'assit, échangeant un regard las avec Pikachu. Umbrarum croisa les bras avec un léger sourire de défi, les pans de sa veste entrouverte dévoilant les formes brillantes des Remington du jeune homme.<p>

« Des voleurs ? » La voix d'Ondine était réduite à un souffle tremblant, une peur mêlée de dégoût se faisant sentir dans ses paroles presque inaudibles. La main de la rouquine se posa sur le manche du couteau de cuisine émoussé passé à sa ceinture et elle répéta en chuchotant : « Des... meurtriers ? » Elle chercha le regard de Sacha, qui fixait une cheminée proche avec insistance; lentement, les prunelles brunes se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage pâle et crispé de la Championne, et le jeune voleur – ou assassin ? Ondine n'aurait pas pu le dire à présent – hocha la tête. La rouquine laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et souffla d'une voix incrédule : « Mais vous êtes si jeunes... vous avez mon âge...

- Quand on a quelque chose à faire l'âge n'est pas une excuse. » Le murmure de Sacha, encore plus bas que celui de la Championne, fit flotter un silence gêné entre les quatre adolescents. Ritchie, toute joie évaporée, jeta un rapide regard désolé à son ami, et Régis détourna le regard pour fixer une cheminée proche avec insistance. Le regard de la jeune noble oscilla entre les trois garçons de la Ligue alors qu'une étrange sensation s'installait au creux de son ventre. _On dirait presque qu'ils... me cachent des choses_. « ...Cette vie est donc si terrible ? chuchota l'Azurienne.

- Ça peut, grimaça Ritchie. Il faut savoir se battre et survivre, mais même comme ça, les risques sont énormes. Un de nos amis a perdu toute sa famille lors d'une bataille, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, sa femme. Il a failli en devenir fou. » Ondine hoqueta, horrifiée, et plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Pikachu lança à la Championne un regard affligé, et son Dresseur se mit à jouer distraitement avec un morceau de ciment au bout de son pied. Les yeux marron de Sacha croisèrent le regard désolé de Ritchie puis les iris verts d'Umbrarum, qui lâcha silencieusement les mots « Tu vois », à la fois sombre et satisfait._ Voilà_, fit une petite voix dans la tête du garçon de Kanto. _Maintenant, elle sait. T'es content ?_

_Ç'aurait été pire si elle l'avait appris plus tard, _répliqua mentalement Sacha. _Enfin, remarque, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Une personne digne de confiance, une Championne en plus, qui n'avait pas__ peur de nous, et maintenant... La Ligue peut toujours se brosser pour la recruter. Et moi pour la garder comme amie..._ Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une phrase d'Ondine qu'il ne comprit pas, mais qui lui fit relever la tête; voyant le regard surpris de Régis, totalement pris au dépourvu, et le petit sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage de Cookie, le brun tourna son regard vers la rouquine. « Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ?

- J'ai dit, annonça doucement la Championne en lâchant le pommeau de son couteau, que je comprenais mieux. C'est vrai, ça explique pas mal de choses. Pourquoi tu étais si bizarre hier, pourquoi vous êtes armés, le niveau de vos Pokémons...

- Attends un peu, intervint Régis, les sourcils froncés d'un air perplexe. Tu n'es pas... effrayée ?

- Un peu... » Ondine fit un pâle sourire au châtain interloqué et reprit : « Mais Sacha m'as affirmé qu'il évitait de tuer quand il le pouvait, et je lui fais confiance. Je _vous _fais confiance.

- Bien dit, rouquine, lança Ritchie d'un ton impressionné. Tu viens de gagner mon respect. » Régis ne dit rien, mais fixa la jeune noble de ses yeux jade et leva la main, pouce vers le haut; quant à Sacha, il sourit largement, et la Championne crut apercevoir pour la première fois un pétillement enfantin dans ses prunelles chocolat. Enhardie, elle s'adossa nonchalamment au mur en ordonnant d'un regard à Corayon de rester immobile, puis elle interrogea en oubliant volontairement la partie « assassins » : « Et ? Vous volez quel genre de personnes ?

- Ben, euh, ton genre.

- Ritchie, soupirèrent les deux autres.

- On n'a pas idée d'y mettre aussi peu de tact, lâcha Régis, faussement désespéré.

- Ben quoi ? T'aurais mieux fait peut-être ? » Secouant la tête, Sacha passa entre les deux Dresseurs en train de se chamailler, se plaçant à côté d'Ondine qui regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Il lui glissa à l'oreille : « Ils sont toujours comme ça, il va falloir t'y habituer.

- M'y habituer ? Répéta la rousse en le regardant, pleine d'espoir. Alors vous reviendrez ?

- Bien sûr ! Fait Sacha d'un ton surpris. Tu es notre amie, maintenant, non ? On reviendra te voir, et tu viendras aussi chez nous, va. Mais bon, pas tous les soirs, 'faut quand même que tu dormes un peu, que diraient tes sœurs si (il fit une pause et reprit d'une voix nasillarde et moqueuse) l'héritière des Waterflower sortait la nuit pour retrouver des bandits sur les toits ! Par les plumes dorées du Phénix, mais quelle honte, quel scandale ! »

Ondine éclata de rire en imaginant parfaitement la tête de ses sœurs et la phrase sortir de leurs bouches, leurs yeux indignés lui lançant un regard de reproche. Un petit gloussement de Pokémon, ressemblant à « Pikikikiki ! », lui fit écho; surprise, la rousse fit volte-face... et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux marron pétillants qui la fixaient. Elle crut un instant que Ritchie s'était faufilé derrière elle pour lui faire peur, tant les deux regards étaient semblables; mais la petite silhouette claire rayée de brun, les ronds rouges sombres sur les joues et les longues oreilles jaune et noir la détrompèrent aussitôt.

Le Pikachu décocha un sourire charmeur à la jeune Championne, sa longue houppette s'inclinant de manière comique, puis sauta d'un bond puissant sur l'épaule inoccupée de Sacha et s'y ébroua, l'aspergeant lui et son Pokémon de gouttelettes d'eau brune et sale. « Non mais oh ! Râla le brun en se détournant, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Je suis pas ton Dresseur, Sparkie, fait ça avec Ritchie, nom d'Arceus !

- Pika pi pikachu! » Renchérit Pikachu. Le dénommé Sparkie se frotta une dernière fois sur la joue de Sacha, ricanant gentiment en pressant bien ses pattes boueuses dans son cou, puis sauta à nouveau, mais cette fois dans les bras de Ritchie, qui se mit à le cajoler et à le gratter sur le ventre. Régis souffla d'agacement et lança au brun : « Ritchie, ton Pokémon est un Tadmorv. Où il est allé traîner encore ?

- Je l'ai envoyé espionner un peu les environs, répondit Cookie avec un large sourire, ses prunelles chocolat pétillants d'amusement. Même qu'il est vachement efficace.

- Et sale, surtout. » Ondine, amusée par le ronchonnement de Sacha, le regarda tenter en vain d'essuyer les traces de pattes imprimées dans sa nuque et sur sa joue en frottant vigoureusement, puis elle se tourna vers Ritchie, toujours en train de caresser son Pokémon. « Ouh ma boulbidoule, chantonna-t-il bêtement en grattouillant entre les oreilles du rat électrique, mon choupinet doré à poils longs. Ouh là là oui, t'aime bien ça hein mon Sparkinounet ?

- Chaaaaa... » Noctali et Pikachu levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné et Régis se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air désespéré; quant à Sacha, il marmonna une phrase inintelligible à voix basse comprenant les mots « pourrait le brosser », « Sparkinounet » et « un vrai gosse ». Cookie releva la tête et lui tira la langue d'un air gamin, puis se tourna brusquement vers Ondine et lui tendit son Pokémon à bout de bras. « Tiens, Sparkie, une nouvelle tête.

- Cha ?

- Voici Ondine. Dis bonjour à Ondine ! » Entendant l'air enjoué de son Dresseur – qui donnait l'impression de s'adresser à un bébé Caninos – Sparkie entra dans le jeu et s'agita dans tous les sens en poussant des cris excités. Interloquée, la rouquine lança un regard perplexe à Sacha et Régis, avant de tendre les bras et de réceptionner le petit Pokémon jaune. Il se calma immédiatement et la regarda en penchant la tête de côté, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés de curiosité. Ondine avança une main et la mit devant le museau du Pikachu à houppette, qui la renifla lentement, avant de–

Un long cri animal s'éleva dans la nuit, figeant les quatre adolescents. Régis dégaina immédiatement ses deux Remington et les tint devant lui, prêt à se battre. Noctali tourna sa tête dans la direction du rugissement lointain mais puissant, attentif, les oreilles dressées et agitées d'infimes tressaillements; Corayon poussa un cri aigu et se réfugia dans sa pokéball, mort de peur. Pikachu se dressa sur l'épaule de son Dresseur et Sparkie grimpa en un éclair sur la tête ébouriffée d'Ondine. Le cri se tut enfin, mais son écho continua à résonner dans les rues de Volucité. La rousse sentit un frisson la parcourir de part en part, mélange de peur et d'excitation. _D'excitation ?_ Elle se tourna vers ses trois amis et les détailla rapidement : le châtain aux yeux sinople semblait tendu et même légèrement effrayé. _Curieux, _pensa la jeune fille. Ritchie, lui, avait perdu son sourire et arborait à présent un visage grave, presque effrayant de sérieux; quant à Sacha, il restait immobile, pétrifié en entendant le cri de Pokémon. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peur dans son attitude. Et ce fut grâce à cela qu'Ondine comprit : le cri n'en était pas un.

C'était un appel.

Une détonation étouffée retentit, suivie d'une dizaine d'autres; des éclairs illuminèrent les rues tranquilles et plongées dans la pénombre. Des bruits de pas précipités parvinrent aux oreilles des jeunes sur le toit, et le rugissement résonna à nouveau, plus proche, plus pressant, et en même temps plus féroce. Umbrarum et Ritchie reculèrent de quelques pas, se plaçant de part et d'autre de la rouquine dans une attitude de protection; le Noctali du garçon aux revolvers fit un bond souple en arrière, scrutant les bâtiments derrière eux, et Sparkie sauta sur l'épaule de son Dresseur, qui se redressa, une lueur inquiétante brillant dans ses prunelles brunes. Seul Sacha ne bougea pas, les bras pendants le long du corps.

Régis s'éclaircit la gorge et appela dans un souffle : « Sacha... ? » Des silhouettes bipèdes apparurent sur les toits à l'autre bout de la rue, progressant rapidement en direction des adolescents avec un bruit de cavalcade, accompagnées d'autres formes quadrupèdes et nettement plus rapides. Le métal des revolver brilla sous la pâle clarté des étoiles et de la lune. Régis et Cookie reculèrent d'un pas supplémentaire, entraînant Ondine; le brun posa la main sur une des pokéballs à sa ceinture, puis dit posément, sans quitter Sacha des yeux : « Mon pote, dis-moi que c'est pas toi. » La phrase énigmatique ne fit pas plus réagir le Dresseur au Pikachu, toujours debout face à la menace grandissante. Il sourit lentement, d'un air satisfait et impatient qui fit frissonner la jeune Championne rousse; ses iris bruns s'étaient colorés de pépites cramoisies, et entouraient ses pupilles assombries. Puis il lâcha un seul mot.

« Courez. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Alors, alors ?<strong>_


	6. Le feu de la folie

Une goutte noire éclaboussa le pavé avec un léger _ploc_, atterrissant au cœur de la tache qui s'était déjà formée. Un grognement contrarié résonna entre les murs de la ruelle, et une large tête aux contours indistincts se pencha, reniflant d'un air concentré la petite flaque rouge. L'odeur métallique et salée était ténue, mais bien perceptible, et le liquide poisseux luisait d'un éclat humide sous la faible lumière des astres. L'être releva ses yeux rouges sur le ciel assombri et l'étudia un instant : les étoiles brillaient d'une lueur délicate, mais la lune gibbeuse, elle, projetait sa clarté laiteuse en une large marée éclatante. Il étira ses lèvres sanglantes en un sourire satisfait. Pas un nuage ne la menaçait. Pour l'instant.

Un vacarme de cris, de course et de coups de feu attira l'attention de la créature sur les toits qui lui faisaient face; elle se tassa un peu plus dans son recoin, cachant ses armes dans la pénombre, et regarda passer les responsables de ce bruit. Le premier – ou plutôt la première – courait rapidement sur les toits plats des hangars du port, la peur et l'excitation faisant trembler ses jambes minces. Sa queue de cheval, sa chemise en lin écru, son long pantalon bleu et la petite bourse à sa ceinture donnaient l'illusion d'une fille de condition modeste, mais quelque chose dans son maintien naturel soufflait au silencieux observateur qu'elle n'avait jamais souffert de la pauvreté. Juste derrière elle venaient deux garçons, si semblables que le premier venu s'y serait repris à deux fois pour vérifier qu'il ne voyait pas double. Tous les deux du même âge et de la même taille, bruns, rapides et fluides, ils ne se différenciaient que de leurs Pikachu : l'un des deux, celui qui courait derrière le plus proche, avait une curieuse houppette qui pointait entre ses deux oreilles pointues. La rouquine se tourna vers eux, un air effrayé sur le visage, mais un sourire commun – encore une fois – aux adolescents la rassura et elle reprit sa course de plus belle.

Puis venait un Noctali, souple et silencieux, qui passa comme une flèche noire au cœur de la nuit, les anneaux de son corps nerveux scintillant furtivement sous le disque lunaire presque plein; enfin, un dernier personnage sauta souplement sur le toit et fit volte-face, tenant ses revolvers à bout de bras. Il tira trois fois, fièrement campé sur ses pieds, puis essuya une riposte importante de la part des mystérieux poursuivants mais ne s'abrita même pas. Au contraire, il se baissa, fit un pas de côté, un saut. Le garçon était agile et semblait danser un menuet gracieux, narguant la mort qui s'incarnait devant lui en des myriades de balles qui venaient éclater à côté de lui dans un éclair brusque et un bruit souriait, et l'excitation se lisait dans son regard couleur de jade. Ses mains nonchalamment fermées sur les crosses de ses armes appuyaient parfois sur la gâchette; un éclair de feu sortait alors du canon et les détonations reprenaient de plus belle. Finalement, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtain siffla d'un coup sec, faisant venir le Noctali, puis il sauta sur son dos et le Pokémon fila sans bruit. Juste après venait une quinzaine d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de manières étrange : certains portaient un uniforme noir avec une large lettre rouge sur le devant, d'autres, en blanc et noir, arboraient des chevelures turquoises; un ou deux portaient des vêtements blanc et bleu à capuchon avec un sigle noir sur le devant.

Malgré l'excitation qui l'avait envahi à son tour en voyant Umbrarum jouer avec les sbires, l'être silencieux se força à rester immobile, dévorant des yeux les silhouettes qui s'éloignaient lentement. Le silence revint, et l'inconnu n'eut plus pour seule compagnie que sa douleur sourde à l'épaule et le sang qui gouttait sur le sol en un _plic-ploc_ régulier. L'envie de se battre le faisait trembler d'impatience, et sa faim et sa soif n'avaient fait qu'augmenter en voyant les personnes qui passaient devant lui. Il désirait se rassasier, boire et crier, courir comme eux le faisaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il attendait.

Il attendait que quelqu'un l'appelle, hurlant son nom aux étoiles et à la lune, astres peureux qui se cacheront derrière un voile de nuages noirs. Il attendait que brûle la flamme du combat – ou la flamme de l'enfer ? – dans les prunelles des combattants aguerris, que la cruauté se mêle à la soif de sang et à la frénésie, à la folie. Alors il pourrait intervenir enfin, tel un démon provenant du plus profond des enfers, et répandre la terreur et la mort en un large cercle de sang. Il sentait que le moment arrivait, lentement, que les quelques secondes qui l'en séparaient s'écoulent jusqu'à la dernière infime fraction de temps.

Il attendait.

* * *

><p>« Zippo !<p>

- Rapasdepic ! » Les deux pokéballs libérèrent le grand oiseau de Régis et le Pokémon de Ritchie lorsque le flash se dissipa, un immense dragon orange se tenait face au jeune voleur. Il ouvrit la gueule et lança un rugissement de plaisir, étendant ses ailes bleues bordées d'orange, puis se baissa et permit à Cookie de monter sur son dos. Ondine remarqua du coin de l'œil Régis faire la même chose, mais son attention fut détournée par les bruits de cavalcade des sbires qui s'approchaient. Sacha, lui, n'avait sorti ni arme ni pokéball; seul Pikachu restait sur son épaule, aux aguets.

« Ondine, dit le Dresseur brun d'un air déterminé. Monte sur Zippo. Je vais les ralentir.

- C'est de la folie ! répliqua la rouquine en croisant les bras. Seul contre quinze, tu cours au suicide.

- Ha, en fait non, Didine. » Interloquée, la Championne regarda Ritchie, qui s'expliqua rapidement : « En fait, c'est plutôt _eux_ qui courent au suicide face à Sacha. Il est trop fort pour ces types, en combat Pokémon comme en face-à-face, et il a besoin d'exercice, pas vrai mon pote ? Et désolé pour le Didine, il me fallait un truc pour te faire réagir. » Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents et tapota la place libre à côté de lui : « Bon, allez ma belle, on part faire une balade.

- Pikachaa ! » Ondine hésita encore un instant, puis, encouragée par Sparkie et Cookie, grimpa sur le dos du Dracaufeu, qui étira ses ailes et s'apprêta à décoller. Soudain, les bruits de pas se firent plus forts et les sbires débarquèrent sur le toit. Aussitôt, des ordres inintelligibles fusèrent et les truands s'organisèrent pour faire face au garçon seul avec son Pikachu; certains d'entre eux levèrent leurs pistolets et tirèrent en direction de leurs jeunes ennemis. Le Dracaufeu de Ritchie se cabra avec un grondement agacé; pendant une fraction de seconde, Ondine put voir la main droite de Sacha se faufiler sous sa veste et se refermer sur quelque chose. Le jeune voleur releva sa main, retirant avec un crissement l'objet que la rouquine n'avait fait qu'apercevoir la nuit précédente.

Les doigts du garçon s'étaient refermés sur la poignée d'une longue épée qu'il tendit devant lui dans un geste menaçant, faisant reculer les sbires surpris. La lame d'acier noir fut parcourue d'une étincelle argentée, soulignant sa courbe élégante et sa lame affûtée, et un sourire féroce apparut sur le visage de Sacha; il releva le cimeterre en un geste assuré, trahissant son expérience en la matière. La Championne d'Azuria, regardant ses yeux à nouveau assombris et son attitude déterminée, se souvint des paroles prononcées plus tôt.

_« Vous __ne __savez__ jamais __sur __qui __vous __pouvez __tomber. »_

_« J'évite __de __tuer __quand __je __le __peux. » __Menteur_, songea Ondine, choquée par sa découverte et l'air ravi qui se voyait sur le visage de son ami. _Menteur !_

_« En __fait, __c'est __plutôt __eux __qui __courent __au __suicide __face __à __Sacha. »_

Il allait tuer. Cette certitude glaça le sang de la rouquine de Kanto, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour donner à Sacha l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui à cet instant précis; mais avait même qu'elle ait pu hurler son indignation, son horreur, un ordre quelconque, Zippo plia les ailes et se laissa tomber en avant.

* * *

><p>Sacha regarda du coin de l'œil le visage de la jeune fille passer du choc et de la colère la plus noire à une peur panique, les yeux écarquillés de surprise en se sentant disparaître brusquement plus bas que les toits. Le Dresseur ne s'inquiéta cependant pas – il était rare que Ritchie rate une cascade – se détourna et fit face aux sbires, posant ses yeux aux prunelles élargies sur chacun d'entre eux. Les hommes et femmes étaient tous plus âgés que lui, même si ce n'était pas toujours de beaucoup, mais ils étaient crispés, effrayés; les mains tremblaient sur les pokéballs, les revolvers et pistolets oscillaient dangereusement. Le voleur sourit d'un air moqueur et lança : « Attention de pas vous tirer dans le pied. »<p>

Une détonation lui répondit et il sauta sur le côté, sentant la balle lui frôler le nez. Pikachu sauta sur le sol et partit dans un coin obscur, laissant son Dresseur affronter la quinzaine d'ennemis. « En position de combat, bordel ! éructa un homme qui semblait être le chef. Encerclez-le ! » Sacha bondit sur la cheminée à côté de lui, dominant les membres des Teams de toute sa hauteur. Il vit son ombre devenir plus nette sur le toit éclairé d'argent et devina que la lune devait s'être levée juste derrière lui. Décidant de profiter de son effet, le garçon brun tendit son bras droit sur le côté et laissa la lumière pâle caresser son bras et son cimeterre. Son autre main se posa sur sa ceinture, caressant doucement l'une de ses pokéballs, et son sourire devint défiant : « C'est ça, ouais. _Essayez_ de m'encercler. » Un instant paralysés, les sbires réagirent au même moment et attrapèrent leurs armes ou leurs pokéballs; Sacha se baissa, esquivant de justesse plusieurs balles et un poignard qui passèrent en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête, puis sauta sur les tuiles et se mit à courir en zigzaguant. De lourdes trépidations derrière lui l'informèrent que les criminels se lançaient à sa poursuite.

_Trop __facile, _pensa le voleur en piquant un sprint. _Ils __n'ont __même __pas __vu __que __je __les __entraînais __loin __des __autres._ Il se cacha soudain derrière un toit surélevé, retenant son souffle pour laisser passer les sbires qui le suivaient; n'y voyant que du feu, les hommes en uniforme dépassèrent le Dresseur, qui put voir des tuniques bleu pâle et blanc, dont le capuchon recouvrait la tête des criminels._Trois __sbires __Plasma._ Sacha se décolla du mur et reprit sa respiration, détachant une pokéball de sa ceinture bien fournie. Il la lança en l'air avec un « Majaspic, go ! »; la ball libéra le grand serpent vert dans un flash alors que les poursuivants se retournaient – un instant trop tard. « Fauche-les avec Draco-queue ! » Majaspic éleva sa queue comme une lame elle se mit à briller d'une lumière bleutée, avant que le Pokémon plante ne gifle les sbires de plein fouet. La puissance de l'attaque fut telle qu'elle projeta les hommes par-dessus le toit, et ils tombèrent sans un cri dans la ruelle.

Satisfait, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns caressa son Majaspic entre ses deux yeux écarlates : « Bien, mon grand. » Un claquement déchira le silence et la balle vint frapper le mur à côté de Sacha, projetant une pluie de particules de ciment; aussitôt, le starter plante fit volte-face et lança une Écosphère, enroulant son long corps sinueux autour de son Dresseur pour le protéger. La boule d'énergie verte explosa aux pieds de l'homme en uniforme noir et gris et le fit reculer de quelques pas, assailli par un nuage de fumée verdâtre. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, le sbire Galaxy leva une nouvelle fois son revolver, prêt à faire feu, mais ni le Dresseur ni son Pokémon n'étaient devant lui. L'individu fit volte-face en scrutant la pénombre, ses étranges cheveux turquoise parcourus par un rayon de lune. Un bruissement attira son attention et il se retourna–

Une rafale de feu d'une puissance incroyable ravagea le toit en entier, l'inondant d'une mer brûlante et chatoyante. Le sbire de Sinnoh mourut à l'instant même où le jet embrasé le frappa au niveau du ventre : le choc et la chaleur firent exploser ses poumons et carbonisèrent son foie et sa trachée. Une silhouette floue passa à toute vitesse au-dessus du toit, aussi vermillon que les flammes montantes; les prunelles verticales du Pokémon scrutèrent le champ de bataille changé en incendie, s'arrêtant à peine sur la forme noire et calcinée au milieu de l'océan de feu. Sentant des colonnes d'air chaud faire vaciller le dragon, Sacha lui intima d'une pression sur l'épaule de décrocher pour trouver une zone plus fraîche, et le Dracaufeu vira à droite. Le jeune voleur regarda d'un air amer le toit incendié : _La __mort __par __le __feu __est __vraiment __la __plus __horrible __de __toutes._

Des cris lui firent baisser les yeux sur un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de marinières, un foulard noué sur la tête; un Tartard et un Gobou se tenaient fièrement debout à côté d'eux. Aussitôt qu'ils sentirent le regard du Dresseur de la Ligue se poser sur eux, les sbires Aqua et leurs Pokémons agressèrent Dracaufeu, les uns avec leurs armes à feu, les autres avec de puissants Hydrocanon et Pistolet à O. La première attaque Eau frappa le starter de Kanto à la jonction du cou et du corps, l'autre manqua de peu la flamme au bout de sa queue; quelques gouttes d'eau atterrirent sur le feu, qui siffla en laissant échapper une fumée pâle. Sacha ignora le grésillement et lança : « À toi, mon pote ! »

Sur un toit proche, une petite silhouette s'élança, s'entourant d'une aura électrique d'un jaune brillant. Un « Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika... » frénétique et crescendo rythmait ses mouvements; le Pokémon Foudre sauta en l'air derrière les sbires de Hoenn, totalement ignorants de sa présence, et relâcha son énergie avec un « CHUUUUUUU ! » sonore. La rue fut un instant illuminée, puis le flash disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu; il ne restait plus dans le passage que les corps des sbires et de leurs Pokémons, inconscients, et une odeur de chair brûlée qui amena un sourire sadique sur les lèvres du Dracaufeu. Pikachu se permit un sourire satisfait, regardant son camarade ailé atterrir lourdement; Sacha sortit sa pokéball et le fit rentrer à l'intérieur. « Merci Dracaufeu. Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité. » Le voleur rangea la balle rouge à sa ceinture, puis releva ses yeux assombris et sourit à son Pikachu : « C'est trop facile. »

Une puissante explosion attira son attention quelques rues plus loin, d'où s'élevait un panache de fumée sombre. Le Dresseur de la Ligue s'accrocha à la gouttière à sa gauche et grimpa à nouveau sur les toits pour observer la situation : une forme ailée tournoyait dans le ciel, attaquée par plusieurs silhouettes noires; des détonations assourdies résonnaient de temps à autre, et le ciel était alors furtivement éclairé de petit éclats de feu provenant du sol et des airs.

_Aïe. __Ça __se __complique._

* * *

><p>Ondine avait hurlé. Elle n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, elle avait hurlé de terreur en se sentant tomber, et son cri avait duré tout le temps de la chute – jusqu'à ce que Zippo déploie de nouveau ses ailes à un mètre ou deux du sol et se mette à filer à toute vitesse au ras des pavés, ses larges ailes frôlant les murs des maisons. Ritchie, lui, s'amusait comme un fou et souriait largement; il guidait son Dracaufeu sans même bouger le petit doigt, simplement en déplaçant son regard. Dans une petite zone encore lucide de son esprit, la rouquine s'émerveilla de la compréhension hors-norme qui régnait entre le Dresseur et le Pokémon. Ils passèrent sous une arcade de pierre et Zippo remonta en flèche, forçant la jeune fille à s'accrocher à la veste de Cookie. « Eh bah alors Ondine, fit-il d'un ton moqueur sans la regarder, on a peur ?<p>

- Pas du tout, couina la concernée. Tu penses. » Le rire clair du garçon résonna sous les étoiles, interrompu dans un « Ouch ! » lorsqu'Ondine le tapa gentiment au milieu du dos. De puissants battements d'ailes attirèrent l'attention des deux jeunes sur Régis, debout sur son Rapasdepic. Il fit une révérence moqueuse et lança en souriant : « Air Zippo bonsoir, pour ceux qui ont peur de mourir veuillez prendre l'autre ligne à dos de Rapasdepic.

- La ferme, Chen ! tu m'énerves à la fin, à me piquer mes clientes !

- Arrête de rêver Van Sihn, elle n'est pas une cliente ! Elle est noble !

- Et alors ? Flora aussi !

- C'est pas pareil !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si–

- les garçons ! Cria Ondine. Désolée de vous déranger, mais on a de la visite ! » Elle pointa le doigt vers quelques formes noires qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Les adolescents se lancèrent un dernier regard, non plus chamailleur mais complice, puis se séparèrent : la rouquine regarda Régis s'éloigner en direction des ennemis approchant, la grande silhouette de son Pokémon s'estompant dans la nuit. « Mais... il va quand même pas les affronter ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée. Mais il est fou !

- On l'est tous, Ondine. » répliqua Ritchie. Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans la nuit et la rousse jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule; une silhouette humaine tombait en chute libre vers le sol, suivie du Pokémon Vol qui tentait de la rattraper. La jeune fille plaqua une main contre sa bouche, horrifiée. _J'espère que ce n'est pas Régis... _Au même moment, Dracaufeu vira à gauche et plongea, rasant le sol en direction du centre-ville. Le Dresseur brun se retourna en souriant, l'excitation faisant pétiller ses prunelles : « Régis va seulement les ralentir pour qu'on puisse te déposer en lieu sûr. Relax.

- Comment ça en lieu sûr ?

- Tu vas quand même pas affronter la Rocket avec nous, hein ?

- La... ? » La rouquine lâcha un hoquet en comprenant enfin. « C'est la Team Rocket qui nous attaque ?

- Hmmoui. Avec des divisions de Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh– » Une grosse tornade s'éleva soudain dans la rue, sa forme sombre occupant tout l'espace. Les vents violents arrachèrent des tuiles des toits environnants avec un bruit de tempête; les ardoises rouges se mirent à voler avec un hululement modulé. Les yeux bruns et azur s'écarquillèrent, choqués, en voyant l'énorme tourbillon noir grossir de plus belle et dévorer le flanc d'une maison.

Zippo rugit d'un ton défiant et lança un puissant Ultralaser au cœur du cyclone, mais les fortes bourrasques déformèrent le rayon lumineux qui se perdit avant même d'atteindre sa cible. Le dragon battit frénétiquement des ailes, se tenant presque à la verticale pour éviter l'attaque; seulement l'attraction était trop forte pour lui, et les deux passagers sur son dos sentirent, impuissants, le Dracaufeu être entraîné par les vents. Il rugit une nouvelle fois, mais, cette fois, le cri sonna comme un avertissement pressant. Ritchie se retourna brusquement et agrippa les épaules de la rousse, la serrant contre lui. La Championne, trop effrayée pour en être choquée, ne réagit pas, et tous deux fermèrent les yeux en se préparant au choc, les longues mèches rousses se mêlant aux cheveux acajou du voleur.

Ils entrèrent dans la tornade. Et le monde vira au chaos.

Ballottés de toutes parts, secoués, les deux Dresseurs se sentirent emportés par les courants aériens comme des grains de poussière dans la tempête. Les vents les déchiraient entre plusieurs directions, hurlant comme des fantômes à leurs oreilles et agitant furieusement leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Ondine crut entendre Zippo pousser un cri de rage et de peur assourdi par les mugissements des rafales; la poigne de Ritchie se resserra autour d'elle et la jeune fille agrippa plus fort encore la veste verte du garçon brun. Ses poumons semblaient se vider aussitôt qu'elle inspirait, et bientôt Ondine commença à manquer d'air; le souffle rauque de Ritchie trahissait sa situation semblable. Les puissants battements d'ailes du Dracaufeu ne l'empêchaient pas de tanguer tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, mais lui permettaient d'avancer petit à petit à travers la tornade. L'épuisement faisait trembler son corps tout entier, et la Championne rousse entendit par-dessus la tempête Cookie hurler à son starter d'arrêter et d'atterrir, avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux sèche.

Soudain, les rugissements du vent cessèrent, remplacés par le sifflement familier et calme des courants aériens, la morsure du froid de la nuit sur leurs joues. Les adolescents rouvrirent les yeux, hébétés et sonnés par la tourmente et le brusque passage d'un tourbillon à une ligne droite : poussé par la force formidable de la tornade, Zippo en avait jailli comme un bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne. Mais le Pokémon dragon ne contrôlait pas du tout ni sa vitesse ni sa trajectoire, et il se dirigeait dangereusement vite vers les toits biscornus de Volucité. Ritchie lâcha brusquement Ondine et fit volte-face en se penchant vers l'avant, accélérant la chute presque verticale. Déséquilibrée, la Championne aquatique se mit à glisser insensiblement vers le sol; horrifiée, elle laisser échapper un cri apeuré et fit un geste pour agripper la veste de Cookie–

« Accroche-toi bien, rouquine ! » hurla le jeune voleur. Les yeux bleus de la jeune noble s'écarquillèrent; une fraction de secondes plus tard, le Dracaufeu arquait son corps vers le haut, rasant les toits en tuiles et décrochant au passage une girouette rouillée. Cette fois, la Championne bascula complètement en arrière et tomba vers le vide; une main attrapa soudain son poignet et le tint solidement. Ondine leva les yeux et découvrit Ritchie, les jambes entourant le corps de son Pokémon pour s'assurer une prise solide, ses yeux chocolat brûlant à présent d'une flamme farouche. « Je te tiens, rouquine ! la rassura-t-il avec une grimace de douleur. Je te lâcherai pas, parole de Cookie ! » La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire, le cœur battant la chamade. _Merci, Ritchie._

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une dizaine de roches acérées frappèrent Zippo de plein fouet, faisant lâcher sa prise au garçon brun. Et, une nouvelle fois, Ondine tomba.

* * *

><p>Un. Deux. Trois. <em>Touché,<em>_coulé_, pensa Régis avec un rictus en voyant un sbire Galaxy basculer du dos de son Pokémon et tomber, les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise, une large tache sur son front teintant ses cheveux turquoises d'écarlate. L'adolescent rechargea d'un coup sec ses deux revolvers et les tint devant lui, visant les silhouettes encore floues de nouveaux arrivants. Il appuya sur la gâchette, assouplissant son poignet afin d'amortir le recul de l'arme; les balles jaillirent avec un claquement et Umbrarum vit un oiseau chuter brusquement, emmenant son Dresseur avec lui et mêlant son cri de terreur au sien. Le garçon aux yeux verts jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son Rapasdepic : le Pokémon respirait vite, mais ne semblait pas épuisé outre mesure. Sentant le regard de son Dresseur, l'oiseau de Kanto le regarda en coin et le rassura d'un cri de trompette; Régis sourit en retour, puis le duo repartit à l'attaque.

Attaquer. Trancher. Griffer. Puis viser, tirer, se détourner, recommencer. Une suite incessante de gestes exécutés en parfaite coordination. Quelques balles les frôlaient, sifflant à leurs oreilles, mais ni le voleur ni le grand oiseau à la crête bordeaux n'y faisaient attention deux nouveaux ennemis tombèrent, hurlant et agitant les bras de terreur. _Pff.__Pathétique._

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tira, et une douleur cuisante fit grimacer Régis : il baissa un instant les yeux sur la tache rouge qui s'étalait sur sa cuisse gauche. La blessure laissait déjà s'échapper une grande quantité de sang; le jeune aux cheveux châtain laissa échapper un grognement en sentant les premiers élancements, puis fusilla la femme vêtue de sombre qui arborait un chapeau noir, fièrement debout sur son Roucarnage. _Team __Rocket... !_ Il fit mine de lever son Remington et la criminelle, rapide comme l'éclair, s'écarta et voleta de côté.

« Tu sais, ma jolie, lança Umbrarum avec un sourire glacial, c'est pas en me tournant autour comme ça que je sortirai avec toi ! » Décontenancée, la jeune femme baissa sa garde un instant. Un seul. Mais ce fut suffisant : Rapasdepic fondit sur le Pokémon Vol et donna deux grands coups de serres en diagonale, puis recula d'un battement d'ailes. Un gargouillis écœurant résonna et deux silhouettes tombèrent, l'aile droite du Roucarnage ouverte jusqu'à l'os, la sbire blonde éventrée de la poitrine à la hanche; le sang gicla dans la nuit, maculant la main gauche de Régis d'une flaque gluante et chaude. Le voleur se détourna et se remit à tirer, la souffrance se mêlant dans son esprit à la nausée passagère qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois.

Une voix résonna soudain, puissante, déterminée, comme un signal; un nom éclata sous la lune, qui se voila d'un épais nuage. Au ton indubitablement humain de l'appel répondit un rugissement fier et impatient, qui fit courir un frisson désagréable le long de l'échine de Régis. Nerveux, Rapasdepic ralentit ses battements d'ailes et perdit quelques mètres d'altitude, frôlant un toit de ses griffes rougies de sang; un silence subit tomba sur les sbires qui se figèrent en plein mouvement, certains prêts à lancer une pokéball, un ordre ou un couteau. Ils se regardèrent, indécis, la panique commençant à briller dans leurs prunelles agrandies. Umbrarum leva les yeux vers le ciel et sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant le signe qui ne trompait pas.

Une moitié entière de la lune gibbeuse était occultée par une tache noire en forme d'arc de cercle.

* * *

><p>Elle entendit à peine le juron furieux que cria Ritchie et le gémissement de douleur du Dracaufeu blessé. La bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, les yeux écarquillés, la rousse tombait, se dirigeant vers le sol à une vitesse qui lui serait sans doute fatale si elle ne réagissait pas rapidement. Avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, sa main se posait déjà sur la pokéball à sa ceinture et la lançait, alors qu'elle hurlait : « Corayon, Laser-glace ! » Le Pokémon rocheux jaillit avec un flash blanc et lança aussitôt son attaque; le rayon givrant frappa le coin d'une maison, puis glissa rapidement vers le bas, sculptant une grossière pente de glace. La jeune Championne atterrit rudement sur les fesses et dévala à toute vitesse la pente blanche et froide; en atteignant l'extrémité du toboggan glacé, la vitesse l'emmena à quelques mètres dans les airs, avant qu'elle ne retombe violemment sur le sol, face au ciel.<p>

Sonnée et le souffle coupé, Ondine resta quelques secondes allongée contre les pavés froids, fixant le ciel étoilé de ses yeux hagards. Sa tête l'élançait atrocement, tout comme son coude, qui avait heurté durant sa chute le coin d'un toit, et la jeune fille avait le tournis après sa chute éprouvante. Sans compter son cœur qui battait encore la chamade. Elle se permit un sourire, étourdie : _Au moins, je suis vivante. Et à peu près entière._ Un appel attira son attention et elle découvrit la silhouette de Zippo, Ritchie toujours accroché à son ventre. La rouquine voyait le regard soulagé et inquiet du voleur et le devinait en train de crier des mots incompréhensibles.

« ...ouge de là ! Rouquine, tu m'entends ? Ils arrivent ! » Elle saisit brusquement le sens des phrases que le brun lui lançait et se redressa en position assise, avant de se remettre debout en chancelant; déjà des bruits de pas et des ordres résonnaient à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Ondine secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis fit signe à son Corayon de la suivre et s'élança en boitillant dans la rue étroite. Un son de bottes qui claquaient derrière elle lui apprit que le groupe s'était lancé à sa poursuite, et la peur lui donna la force d'accélérer, malgré sa gorge sèche et la fatigue qui alourdissait chacun de ses muscles. Un courant d'air brûlant et un hurlement de douleur lui firent tourner la tête : une barrière de flammes s'élevait dans son dos, l'œuvre du Dracaufeu de Ritchie qui défendait ses arrières.

La Championne d'Azuria repartit, tremblant de la peur de voir surgir devant elle un nouveau groupe de sbires. Et, dans ce cas, son Corayon ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité : bien que fidèle et courageux, il n'était pas assez entraîné pour faire face à des Pokémons comme ceux de la Team Rocket. _Oh, pourquoi j'ai pas pris Leviator ?_ se maudit-elle intérieurement. _Lui aurait fait le poids !_ La rouquine entendit soudain un grognement et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : une ombre se profila sur le mur, les contours sombres d'une barre recourbée et tranchante dans sa main. La panique saisit Ondine, qui souffla un « Corayon, vite ! Par ici ! » avant de bifurquer vers la droite à une intersection.

Elle pila net, les yeux écarquillés, et se jeta sur le sol, évitant de justesse une puissante attaque feu qui noircit le plâtre blanc des maisons. La rousse se protégea la tête de ses bras, yeux fermés, sentant la vague de chaleur passer au-dessus d'elle; une odeur sèche de poussière et de cendres lui fit froncer le nez. Puis un petit cri courageux retentit et le souffle brûlant stoppa, remplacé par un courant frais et ondoyant sentant la roche, les algues et l'eau salée. Ondine releva les yeux et découvrit son Corayon posté devant elle, le bouclier d'eau de mer dressé devant lui en train de s'évaporer sous la puissance de l'attaque flamboyante de son adversaire. Le Pokémon rugit de frustration et martela le sol de sa lourde patte, laissant des marques de griffes sur les pavés; son pelage orange était rayé de noir, et sa queue était d'un crème plus clair, tout comme les touffes de poils au niveau de ses oreilles et de ses pattes. Le grand chien aux crocs découverts foudroya le Corayon de son regard méprisant, et la jeune Championne fut surprise de ne pas voir son Pokémon flancher sous l'intensité du regard incendiaire.

« Déflagration ! » L'Arcanin, répondant à l'ordre du sbire Rocket, lança une large roue de flammes qui atteignit le combattant d'Ondine et explosa, diffusant de longues langues de feu en un pentacle rougeoyant. Frappé de plein fouet, Corayon fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière, à côté de sa Dresseuse; la rousse se redressa en un clin d'œil et répliqua, ses yeux lançant des éclairs : « Hydrocanon ! » Une trombe d'eau jaillit de la bouche du Pokémon rose et blanc et se dirigea vers l'imposant Pokémon, qui se déporta d'un bond de la trajectoire de l'attaque – hélas pour lui pas assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire tremper, et il lâcha un jappement peu seyant avant de se sortir de la trajectoire du jet. Les deux Dresseurs se jaugèrent un instant, la tête palpitante de l'excitation du combat, les veines brûlantes, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Pistolet AO !

- Lance-flamme ! » Les deux attaques se heurtèrent de plein fouet, explosant dans un nuage de vapeur d'eau. La rousse contre-attaqua avec un « Maintenant, Lame de Roc !

- Esquive et Morsure ! » Arcanin fit un saut de côté, laissant passer les roches acérées semblables à celles qui avaient blessé Zippo, puis se rua en avant, gueule grande ouverte; Corayon évita de justesse les crocs recourbés de son adversaire, mais le Pokémon orange et noir fit une brusque volte-face et lança un coup de griffe qui envoya bouler le Pokémon aquatique. Quelques morceaux de corail se détachèrent de son dos et il lâcha un gémissement. Ondine grimaça : son Corayon ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. _Même si j'ai l'avantage du type, Arcanin est plus rapide et il a au moins... cinq niveaux de plus. Je dois le prendre de vitesse ! _« Corayon, debout ! Supplia-t-elle son Pokémon sur le terrain. Encore un petit effort, lance Hydrisme ! »

Le regard victorieux du sbire se fit interrogateur, et l'Arcanin pencha la tête de côté, tout aussi surpris que son Dresseur. Corayon se redressa avec difficulté, puis les piquants roses sur son dos se mirent à briller. Lorsqu'ils ne diffusèrent plus qu'une lumière aveuglante, le Pokémon ouvrit la bouche; au même moment, le sol autour de lui s'effrita et se gondola dans un craquement de tonnerre, les ondulations se dirigeant droit vers l'adversaire. Les yeux du molosse tigré s'écarquillèrent en comprenant que le nom étrange de cette attaque révélait en fait–

« CORAYOOOOON ! » Le Pokémon hurla en tirant un puissant jet d'eau; l'Arcanin bondit de côté, esquivant d'un poil l'Hydrocanon du Pokémon Eau/Roche, mais le tremblement de terre qui suivit le déséquilibra et le Pokémon canin tomba sur les pavés qui se descellaient. Le Séisme lézarda les façades des maisons, faisant tomber un nuage de plâtre et de morceaux de pierre qui boucha un instant la vue à Ondine. Se protégeant le visage de ses bras, elle se mit à prier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, le cœur rempli d'espoir. _Arceus, Alpha tout-puissant, déesse lunaire Cresselia, seigneurs de Johto Lugia et Ho-oh, Rayquaza maître du ciel, Jirachi, génie des vœux, __s'il __vous __plaît, __faites __qu'il __soit __KO, __faites __qu'il __soit __KO..._ Son Corayon attendait lui aussi, chancelant, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où le Pokémon avait disparu, dans la même attitude figée que le sbire Rocket.

La brume se dissipa. La forme inconsciente du chien de feu se dessina sur le sol.

La rouquine laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle ignorait retenir, son corps commençant à trembler alors que l'adrénaline retombait d'un seul coup. Le Corayon poussa un petit cri victorieux, puis s'effondra, évanoui. Ondine sortit sa pokéball et le rappela en le remerciant chaleureusement à voix basse, puis se détourna et s'enfuit sans un regard pour le Dresseur qui avait été son ennemi quelques minutes.

Grossière erreur.

« Rebond ! » La voix de l'homme en noir trancha le silence bourdonnant de la nuit et la Championne se figea. _Non,__ça__peut__pas..._Une ombre la recouvrit soudain, noire et glacée, et la rouquine se jeta sur le côté un fracas de craquements, de grognements et du bruit des griffes sur la pierre assourdit ses oreilles pendant un instant. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit la silhouette triomphante de l'Arcanin blessé, l'air satisfait de son Dresseur, et surtout la forme du Pokémon inconscient qui s'estompait devant la maison de plâtre. _Une __illusion ! __Il __a __utilisé __Reflet ! __Et __je __peux __même __pas __me__ défendre !_ La vision du Pokémon levant sa patte antérieure devant la lune à demi cachée derrière les nuages interrompit les réflexions de la rousse. L'horreur de ce qui allait arriver l'envahit et elle tenta de se relever, mais une douleur fulgurante à la jambe la fit grimacer : jetant un rapide coup d'œil, elle découvrit une longue estafilade sanglante sous le tissu déchiré de son pantalon.

La panique la submergea alors tout à fait, la paralysant totalement. Cet univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont elle avait bravé les dangers en faisant fi des avertissements, ces monstres qui la faisaient rire et frissonner quand elle était bien au chaud chez elle, allaient la tuer. Ondine se tortilla sur le sol de pierre, tentant à tout prix de s'enfuir. Les cinq griffes étincelèrent un instant sous les étoiles, puis s'abattirent, impitoyables. Le sang teinta la nuit de rouge et un hurlement de douleur résonna dans les rues noires.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hin<strong>__**hin...**__**XD**_


	7. Bon petit diable et démons sanglants

_**Bonjouuuur ! Comment ça va ? Moi c'est la forme et la folie douce, comme toujours ! Les gens sont d'ailleurs très gentils, avec moi, y'a deux gars en blanc qui viennent souvent dans ma chambre et qui me demandent comment ça va... Nan, c'est bon, j'rigole. Peuh.**_

**_Petite__précision__juste__rapide__comme__ça :__on__est__aujourd'hui__en__juin,__et__en__juin,__comme__vous__le__savez,__c'est... ?__Bah__alors ?__Pas__de__réponse ?__...Oui, __les __vacances, __oui, __les __fraises __(miam__=3), __mais __surtout, __c'est... __le __BAC. __De __Première __aussi. __Or, __je __suis __en __Première __(même__ si __mon __âge __mental __laisse __un __peu __à __désirer...), __donc __je __vais __passer __mes __épreuves __écrites __et __orales __dans __respectivement __deux __semaines __et __un __mois. __J'ai __donc __le __regret __de __vous __annoncer __que __pendant __ce __délai, __je __serai __peu, __ou __plus, __sur __ff. __net. __Voilà. __Désolée, __mais __je __ne __voudrais __pas __louper __ces __examens__ – __pas __que __j'ai __un __risque __énorme, _dixit _mes __parents __et __mes __profs, __mais __on __va __pas __tenter __le __diable_**

**_Je__ précise __également __un __côté __un __peu __plus __réjouissant : __oui, __la P__rophétie __de __l'Ombre __est __toujours __en __cours ! __La __partie __1 __est __d'ailleurs __presque __finite __(la__faute__est__exprès), __encore, __disons, __quatre __chapitres __maxi? __Par __contre, __elle __avance __beaucoup __moins __vite __que __la __Ligue __des __Voleurs __et __je __m'en __excuse, __mais __LV __est __tellement __énorme __comme __univers __dans __ma __tête __bordélique __que __y'a __plus __de __place __pour __le __reste __des __fics. __En __plus, __ma __muse __alterne __travail __acharné __et __phases __de __grèves, __et __j'ai __mine __de __rien __du __mal __à __ne __pas __trop __partir __sur __des __OS, __d'autres __fics __ou __des __histoires __en __parallèle__ – __j'ai __d'ailleurs __déjà __un __projet __pour __LV, __mais __je __ne __peux __rien __dire __sans __spoiler __=/__ – __et __du __coup __c'est __un __peu __irrégulier __comme __publication. _Gomenasaï minasan_^^"_**

_**Oh, encore une chose ou deux avant la dédicace : les persos là-dedans sont OOC. Complètement. Sauf Régis et Ondine, à la limite, qui le sont un peu moins. Par contre, rien ne vous empêche de devenir fan-girl ou fan-boy de l'un d'entre eux XD (Je sens que Ritchie va me détester...) Et pour le chapitre, je précise que le nom de l'espèce d'Arcanin est « Légendaire ». Comme « Désastre » pour Absol, « Ecurélec » pour Pachirisu ou « Alpha » pour Arceus. Et les phrases de l'avant-dernier paragraphes sont en latin, et traduites à la fin.**_

_**Bon, bah la « Petite précision juste rapide comme ça » est plutôt longue en fin de compte ! Allez, je dédicace ce chapitre à Death Note et Black Butler, mes principales sources d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Je vous laisse (enfin) et bonne lecture !**_

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**

_**Ce chapitre contient des jurons – ça sera d'ailleurs régulièrement le cas –, un passage légèrement violent et des thèmes assez glauques et sanguinolents. Moi je dis ça, je dis rien, y'en a qui apprécient (dont moi ^.^), mais bon, c'est toujours utile.**_

* * *

><p>« YIIIHA ! » Un hurlement surexcité résonna un instant avant que les grenades n'atterrissent sur le toit et n'explosent dans un enfer de bruit, d'éclats métalliques et de flammes, faisant reculer les sbires et leurs Pokémons. Ils se relevaient à peine qu'un Dracaufeu massif plongeait vers eux, les ailes brillant d'un étrange éclat métallique, et envoyait une puissante rafale balayer le toit entier. Debout sur le dos de Zippo, Ritchie sauta soudain sur le toit plat et fit une roulade, pour se remettre à courir quasi immédiatement en direction des sbires et des Pokémons encore déstabilisés par son attaque. Dans ses mains brillaient deux poignards dorés, qu'il lança en direction de l'ennemi le plus proche, qui portait un costume avec des cornes sur son capuchon; les lames accrochèrent les manches de la veste rouge au niveau des épaules et le sbire se retrouva cloué au mur derrière lui, miraculeusement vivant.<p>

Profitant de sa stupeur, Ritchie lui chipa son revolver et lui asséna un coup sur le front avec la crosse. « Bon voyage au pays des rêves, mon pote, souffla l'adolescent brun. C'est sans doute mieux qu'ici, t'façon. » L'adolescent brun récupéra ses dagues et se détourna dans un mouvement fluide et rapide; découvrant que les sbires se remettaient de ses projectiles explosifs plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Cookie dégaina une nouvelle pokéball et la lança en criant : « Il est l'heure de faire dodo ! Happy, à toi ! » Aussitôt, une étrange poudre rose se mit à chuter sur le toit comme une neige enchantée sur la fumée et le feu des grenades, ralentissant peu à peu les mouvements des sbires et de leurs Pokémons. Cookie fit un large sourire moqueur et une révérence exagérée à ses ennemis dont les paupières se fermaient sous l'effet de la Poudre Dodo : « À la revoyure les potes ! » Puis il se redressa d'un coup et se laissa tomber en arrière dans la ruelle.

Après une chute de quelques secondes, il atterrit sur le dos et entre les épaules de Zippo, qui cessa un instant de battre des ailes pour permettre à son Dresseur de se remettre à genoux sur son dos. Ritchie leva les yeux vers le ciel et eut une grimace un peu dégoûtée en voyant la lune noire, mais un grondement rauque et pressant de son Dracaufeu l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Baissant le regard, le jeune voleur découvrit alors Régis sur son Rapasdepic, en train de se battre à plusieurs mètres au-dessus des toits contre un sbire Plasma et un Gueriaigle. Le combat semblait inégal, comprit aussitôt Cookie en voyant la large tache rouge sur la jambe inerte de son ami, ses mains légèrement tremblantes, son visage figé et impassible qui trahissait sa concentration. Le sbire était tout aussi absorbé dans le duel que l'adolescent blessé, mais avec un léger sourire naissant qui ne disait rien au petit brun, dont la décision fut vite prise.

Se couchant complètement sur le cou de son Dracaufeu, Ritchie, d'une simple pression des doigts sur le bord de ses larges ailes orange, lui intima l'ordre de plonger; aussitôt, le Pokémon Flamme arqua son corps vers le bas, se laissant purement et simplement tomber sur l'homme en bleu et blanc. Sous le poids soudain du dragon de feu, le Gueriaigle poussa un cri perçant et perdit plusieurs mètres d'altitude d'un seul coup. Le sbire d'Unys jura, puis dégaina une courte épée et feinta Cookie, qui para _in extremis_ en croisant ses deux dagues; le jeune voleur tenta d'attaquer à son tour pour se voir opposer une forte défense, suivie d'une série d'attaques de taille et d'estoc qu'il esquiva avec peine. _Bon Arceus, il est rapide ce saligaud ! Ça doit pas être son premier combat, ça_. Ritchie bascula la tête en arrière, évitant de justesse un large mouvement circulaire qui aurait pu lui coûter un œil; il perdit son équilibre pendant quelques instants et son adversaire, profitant de l'occasion, leva sa jambe et lui décocha un brusque coup de pied au niveau du sternum. Cookie chancela, se sentit glisser en arrière, battit quelques secondes des bras, un air paniqué sur le visage...

...puis tomba du dos du Gueriaigle avec un petit cri de surprise.

Satisfait, le sbire en bleu rengaina sa lame et redirigea son oiseau vers Régis et son Rapasdepic, qui lui tournaient à présent le dos, apparemment totalement confiant en les capacités de Ritchie. Gueriaigle ouvrit les serres et se mit à charger un puissant Éclategriffe qui les fit briller d'une intense lueur rouge. L'homme de la Team Plasma laissa un large sourire soulagé et triomphant apparaître sur son visage fatigué : ce combat l'avait bien épuisé, oui, mais avec de la chance il réussirait à éliminer un deuxième Ligueur de Volucité ! Enfin la ville, la capitale, la métropole d'Unys, la première région commerçante du monde, serait à eux, la Team Plasma !

Le sbire se perdit un instant dans les brumes de la gloire, se voyant déjà lieutenant – non, mieux, major ! – en faisant planer son aigle sur l'oiseau brun d'Umbrarum. Un instant seulement, car ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua les deux mains accrochées aux ailes de son Pokémon. Et la tête qui allait avec, souriante et on ne pouvait plus vivante.

Figé, le sbire contempla le visage de Ritchie avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le jeune voleur haussa un sourcil, faussement surpris, et lança : « Bah quoi mon pote, tu me prends pour qui ? On ne m'appelle pas Cookie le cascadeur pour rien ! Cookie le magnifique ! Cookie le surpuissant ! Cookie l'invincible, l'inénarrable, le fantastique ! C'est moi le meilleur, le plus fort, le plus beau, malgré ce qu'en dit Umbrarum qui brigue lui aussi le titre de super-champion toutes catégories! »

L'homme restait à fixer l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns déblatérer son petit discours, sans vraiment se demander s'il était fou, inconscient ou incroyablement chanceux. Le garçon surgi comme un diable de sa boîte s'interrompit soudain et regarda son adversaire dans les yeux, l'air sincèrement désolé. « On dit aussi que je suis fou. Et presque suicidaire. Personnellement, je dis boaf. Mais j'aimerais ton avis : tu crois que c'est suicidaire, toi, de détourner l'attention d'un sbire crétin et un peu lent à comprendre en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi tout en laissant son Dracaufeu attaquer le Gueriaigle dudit crétin pour le défoncer et l'envoyer par terre lui et ses deux passagers, à savoir toi et moi ? »

Un silence plana. Avant même que l'ennemi de la Ligue n'ait eu le temps de comprendre la phrase débitée à toute vitesse, Zippo, tombant comme une pierre, heurta le dos du Gueriaigle de plein fouet. Les quatre-vingt-dix kilos du Pokémon volant ajoutés à la vitesse de la chute firent hurler de douleur l'aigle d'Unys, avant qu'il ne cesse définitivement de voler et tombe sans pouvoir freiner sa chute, les ailes entravées par les bras de Ritchie. Horrifiés, Régis et ses deux nouveaux adversaires – un sbire Aqua et son Grahyèna ainsi qu'un sbire Rocket avec un Onix – regardèrent tomber le Gueriaigle paniqué, dont les cris se mêlaient à ceux de son Dresseur, avant qu'un vacarme de bruits de chute et de craquements n'interrompe brusquement la lugubre litanie.

Régis laissa échapper un juron sonore et effrayé, puis plongea en direction de la masse entremêlée de corps qui bougeaient toujours faiblement derrière la poussière soulevée par l'impact sur les pavés. Ses deux ennemis tentèrent de se sauver en catimini, mais deux ombres noires et dorées sautèrent des toits proches, parfaitement symétriques, et fondirent sur eux. Une sphère sombre frappa l'Onix de plein fouet et le Pokémon Serpenroc, déséquilibré, mugit de sa voix rocailleuse, avant de s'écrouler sur le hangar derrière lui, détruisant le bâtiment sous son énorme poids. Quant au sbire de Hoenn, une large Griffe Ombre déchira sa veste et entailla profondément son torse; il poussa un cri étranglé et tomba lentement au sol, malgré les jappements frénétiques de son Pokémon, paniqué de voir son maître inerte près de lui. Les deux silhouettes floues se tournèrent vers lui et le Pokémon Morsure poussa un dernier gémissement éploré, avant de disparaître sous les ombres mêlées des deux alliés d'Umbrarum.

* * *

><p>Alors là, l'Arcanin était perdu. Complètement perdu.<p>

L'instant d'avant, il menaçait cette humaine aux cheveux roux étendue sur le sol, la peur au fond des yeux. La jeune fille avait déboulé dans la ruelle, effrayée et haletante, en le prenant au dépourvu – ce n'était pas elle qu'ils attendaient, lui et son Dresseur, mais qu'importe. Malheureusement, l'attaque Lance-flamme du molosse l'avait manquée d'un poil et elle avait sorti un Pokémon, plus faible mais avantagé. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le Pokémon de la Team Rocket de l'emporter : après tout, il était fort, majestueux, bien entraîné. Il l'avait blessée et s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup de griffes qui la mettrait _définitivement_ hors combat. La rouquine, meurtrie et vaincue, était misérablement en train de se traîner sur le sol pour essayer de lui échapper. C'était pitoyable et risible.

Mais maintenant, l'Arcanin ne riait plus du tout. Au moment d'abaisser sa patte et de déchirer le corps de l'humaine, il avait senti un souffle d'air près de son épaule; puis une masse l'avait heurté violemment de côté, le déséquilibrant et lui faisant rater son attaque. Grognant de frustration, le Pokémon Légendaire se remit sur pied et fit volte-face, cherchant son adversaire du regard. Une ombre feutrée apparut un instant à la bordure de son champ de vision puis s'évanouit aussitôt. Des lames invisibles frappèrent soudain l'Arcanin au creux de son dos, le faisant glapir de surprise et de douleur mêlées; il tourna la tête et découvrit de petits tourbillons de vent, à la forme étrange d'arcs de cercle, qui se dissipaient dans l'air du soir. Une respiration rapide résonna à son oreille, puis trois plaies parallèles issues d'un invisible coup de griffe s'ouvrirent brusquement sur son arrière-train.

Ondine, hébétée et en léger état de choc d'avoir frôlé la mort de si près, se releva lentement, son regard océan et rempli d'incompréhension rivé sur le molosse; le sbire Rocket, lui, restait sans réaction, aussi bien effrayé par ces soudaines attaques qu'incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y eut un léger moment de flottement, puis un claquement de mâchoires se fit entendre et d'un seul coup une oreille de l'Arcanin fut réduite en une moitié de peau et de fourrure moite de sang. Le Pokémon rugit de colère et de douleur et se mit à attaquer frénétiquement, crachant des Lance-flamme et des Déflagrations dans toutes les directions. La rouquine épuisée trouva encore la force de bondir en arrière alors qu'un jet embrasé balayait le sol devant ses jambes; un Ultralaser frappa l'angle d'une maison, dont un gros bout se détacha avec un claquement semblable à un coup de feu. La riposte du molosse, désordonnée mais puissante, n'obtint en réponse qu'un grognement bas et une nouvelle attaque Lame d'air qui déchira l'épaule du Pokémon furieux.

L'Arcanin hurla une nouvelle fois, rendu fou de frustration et de rage par ces attaques venues de nulle part, et embrasa sa fourrure dans une spectaculaire Roue de feu. L'attaque provoqua un énorme brasier flamboyant qui entoura le molosse comme une sphère destructrice; un vent brûlant souffla sur Ondine, la faisant reculer de quelques pas, fascinée par la beauté mortelle des flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Hébétée, muette, la Championne ne détachait pas son regard de la silhouette fière et hors de contrôle du Pokémon Légendaire qui rugissait dans l'air de la nuit. Ce qui se tenait au centre du tourbillon, ce chien roux et crème, ce Pokémon ennemi n'était plus un simple combattant de la Team Rocket, une bête créature entraînée à vaincre et tuer. C'était un esprit, une divinité sauvage et furieuse, l'essence même des brasiers les plus ardents, c'était Entei lui-même, le dieu des volcans et des incendies, qui s'était matérialisé devant elle !

Béate d'admiration devant l'Arcanin dont l'image était rendue floue par la chaleur et les flammèches d'un cinabre agressif, la rouquine ne se rendit même pas compte que son Dresseur avait dégainé un poignard et s'approchait d'elle, bien déterminé à l'éliminer. « SORCIÈRE ! hurla-t-il, la faisant sursauter. C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! » La lame argentée se leva, menaçante, teintée de rouge par le brasier hurlant et craquant des flammes. Paniquée, Ondine baissa le regard et chercha fiévreusement le couteau qu'elle avait glissé dans sa besace; sa main rencontra la lame au lieu du manche et une plaie profonde s'ouvrit dans la pulpe de sa paume, la faisant hoqueter. Le sbire, le visage déformé par la haine et la douleur de voir son Pokémon dans cet état, leva plus haut son poignard, prêt à frapper. « Va crever en enfer, sorcière !

- Toi en premier ! » Avant qu'Ondine n'ait pu faire un geste, une épaule vigoureuse la poussa de côté, hors de portée du bras de l'homme en noir; la jeune noble tituba quelques instants et s'appuya involontairement sur sa jambe blessée. Aussitôt, la douleur l'envahit tout entière, la parcourant comme un arc électrique, et elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Un léger glissement métallique et un borborygme horrible lui firent relever la tête, juste à temps pour voir la silhouette du sbire s'écrouler comme un tas de chiffons, tombant sur le sol avec un bruit mat, sous les yeux impassibles et amers d'un Pokémon et d'un adolescent, armé d'un long cimeterre noir. En fond, le feu et l'Arcanin à moitié fou rugissaient toujours et coloraient le ciel bleu nuit d'orange et de jaune.

Sacha souffla légèrement et regarda la rousse, ses yeux bruns reflétant son inquiétude et sa fatigue. Ondine était pâle, ses yeux océan écarquillés par le choc rivés sur le visage du Dresseur brun. Comprenant qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard pour éviter de s'attarder sur le corps sans vie de l'homme sur le sol, le jeune voleur se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle qui lui avait affirmé comprendre et accepter ce que lui, Régis et Ritchie étaient, se retrouvait enfin réellement confrontée au monde dans lequel ils vivaient en permanence. _C'est le premier test_, songea Sacha avec inquiétude. « Ça va ? Demanda-t-il calmement. Tu vas bien ?

- Pikachupi ? S'enquit Pikachu d'un ton inquiet, tentant de calmer les étincelles qui jaillissaient de ses joues.

- J-je... Je ne... » La Championne, s'entendant bégayer comme une idiote, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. Puis une autre. _Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Ils sont venus pour t'aider. Inspirer, expirer. S'il n'avait rien fait, il t'aurait tuée._ La réalité s'imposa lentement à la noble d'Azuria, crue et effrayante, et elle fut agitée de violents frissons de dégoût, de froid et de peur. _Ho-oh tout puissant, il m'aurait... il l'a... il est... mort. Il est mort. Il est __**mort.**_ Sentant des larmes dues au choc commencer à couler sur ses joues, Ondine ferma les paupières aussi fort qu'elle le put. _Non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Arrête. Il l'a... il l'a cherché. N'y pense plus. Tu es en vie, reste-le et rends-toi utile ! Que diraient Père, et Mère ?_

La mention de ses parents rendit un semblant de détermination à la rouquine, qui cessa de trembler. Rouvrant les yeux, elle planta son regard clair dans les prunelles chocolat et inquiètes de Sacha, se raccrochant à la lueur amicale comme à une bouée. « Ça... ça va aller. Mais il m'a... il m'a eue à la jambe. Je ne vais pas pouvoir courir très vite.

- On ne courra pas longtemps. Mon Étouraptor m'attend sur un toit pas très– » Une rafale de feu atterrit aux pieds du voleur, qui fit un bond en arrière; ses yeux reflétèrent les flammes, passant en un instant du marron doux à un brun flamboyant parcouru d'orange et de rouge. Pikachu sauta sur le sol et lança un éclair accompagné d'un « CHUUUUU ! » retentissant en direction de l'attaque, puis recula en catastrophe pour éviter un nouveau Lance-flammes. Ondine tourna la tête et découvrit le haut tourbillon de flammes généré par l'Arcanin qui se dissipait comme un nuage, laissant quelques rubans de feu flotter dans l'air. Le Pokémon Légendaire, à peine à deux mètres d'eux, les fixait d'un regard égaré qui fit reculer prudemment la jeune Championne. Jetant un regard à Sacha, elle le vit resserrer sa main autour de son cimeterre et se ramasser un peu sur lui-même en une position de défense.

Le molosse aux yeux fous ricana d'un air féroce, puis se rua en avant; Pikachu fit briller sa queue d'un éclat métallique, puis se jeta devant l'Arcanin et tenta une puissante attaque Queue de fer, mais le Pokémon Légendaire le balaya d'un violent coup de tête. Le petit Pokémon jaune fut éjecté de sa trajectoire avec un « Pikaaaa ! » effrayé, avant de percuter un mur de plâtre dans une explosion et un panache de poussière blanche. Ondine hoqueta et mit sa main sur une pokéball à sa ceinture, oubliant momentanément qu'elle était vide, avant de se décaler d'un bond sur le côté, évitant un coup de griffes. Sacha sauta sur le dos de l'Arcanin et lacéra son épaule gauche d'un coup de cimeterre, faisant rugir le chien géant; ce dernier s'ébroua, obligeant le jeune voleur à revenir sur la terre ferme pour éviter de tomber à terre. L'Arcanin se retourna et envoya brusquement sa patte en direction du Dresseur, qui ne se recula pas assez vite et eut l'avant-bras déchiré par les griffes dégainées du Pokémon. Le jeune Ligueur grimaça et lâcha un grognement de douleur. « Oï, lança-t-il à la lune marquée de noir, c'est quand tu veux ! »

Un cri défiant et modulé s'éleva en réponse, tout proche, le même que celui qui avait tout déclenché; mais cette fois, il fut suivi d'un bruit de course souple, allant crescendo. Soudain, une silhouette bondit derrière l'Arcanin, apparaissant noire sur la lune encore pâle. Ondine réussit à distinguer quatre pattes et une étrange courbure sur le côté de la tête ronde, avant que l'être ne fonde sur le Pokémon dément, ouvrant une nouvelle plaie cette fois entre les deux oreilles. Furieux, l'Arcanin cracha une gerbe de flammes qui engloutirent un instant la silhouette indécise, laquelle bondit en arrière pour lui échapper et se retrouva à quelques mètres de Sacha, la fourrure roussie.

« Tu es à la bourre, souffla ce dernier d'un ton rempli de douleur en tenant son bras blessé.

- La ferme, _hede_. » La réplique fut prononcée d'une voix grave et hautaine, un peu agacée; le dernier mot, provenant d'une langue inconnue d'Ondine, sonnait comme une insulte à ses oreilles. La jeune Championne était totalement absorbée par le spectacle de leur mystérieux sauveur : un félin immense, aussi grand que Sacha, au pelage d'un blanc laiteux. Un mince filet rouge tranchait avec la fourrure immaculée, coulant doucement d'une large entaille à l'épaule; les membres étaient fins, nerveux, munis de trois griffes recourbées aux extrémités. Le croissant sombre que la rousse avait entraperçue rapidement était en fait une courte lame, d'un noir semblable à celui des griffes, qui ornait le côté droit du visage du Pokémon. Ses yeux rouges aux larges pupilles étaient braqués sur l'Arcanin écumant et blessé, impassibles et remplis d'une sorte de... faim vorace. D'impatience.

L'Arcanin rugit face à ce nouvel adversaire et cracha un puissant Ultralaser que l'allié des deux adolescents esquiva d'un bond souple sur le côté, avant de montrer les crocs en un feulement bas et profond. Le Pokémon inconnu d'Ondine pencha soudain la tête en arrière et la corne bizarre brilla d'une couleur blanche, puis il fit un rapide mouvement de droite à gauche; la lame scintilla encore plus, envoyant des arcs de cercle d'un blanc translucide frapper le molosse à moitié fou qui reçut l'attaque sans broncher.

La voix de Sacha détacha la rouquine du spectacle des deux fauves en train de s'affronter du regard : « Tu t'en charges ?

- Va-t'en, Sacha. » répondit simplement son interlocuteur. Le jeune voleur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, attrapant la main d'Ondine, se mit à courir en entraînant la fille noble derrière lui. Sentant une douleur aiguë au bout de ses doigts, la rousse hoqueta, s'attirant le regard inquiet et surpris de son ami. « Courage, Ondy, Étouraptor est pas loin ! la pressa-t-il. Allez, on bouge ! »

* * *

><p>Un claquement sonore résonna, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur et d'une bordée de jurons. « Nom de Mew de putain d'Arceus de bordel de merde, Chen ! Ça fait mal !<p>

- Arrête de jurer comme un charretier. » répondit Régis d'un ton blasé qui cachait mal son soulagement, regardant son ami se tenir l'épaule avec une grimace. Le jeune Champion avait atterri juste à côté de l'amas de corps, rappelant son Noctali, et en avait tiré Ritchie, pas tout à fait inconscient, mais bien sonné et souriant d'un air absent. Le voleur était miraculeusement indemne, à part quelques blessures superficielles et une épaule déboîtée – que Régis avait remise en place avec un petit peu plus de brutalité que nécessaire, se vengeant ainsi de la trouille monstre que lui avait faite son crétin d'équipier.

Le châtain secoua la tête devant la tête boudeuse du jeune Ligueur et soupira : « Franchement, t'es complètement fou. Quelle idée de jouer au cascadeur, de nuit, dans une rue aussi étroite et avec deux Pokémons aussi lourds ? Un jour ça va vraiment faire plus que te déboîter un bras, Ritchie.

- Bah, je mourrai pas de ça. Chuis trop doué. » L'adolescent se remit sur ses pieds en s'appuyant au mur de briques, vacillant légèrement. Régis se releva en levant – une nouvelle fois – les yeux au ciel et offrit son soutien au garçon brun, qui le refusa et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « Whoa. En tout cas, ça c'était de la chute. Hey, Zippo ! T'as vu ça ! La classe, non ? » Un grognement affligé résonna depuis quelque part au-dessus des toits, faisant ricaner Umbrarum; Cookie lui tira la langue, puis son regard se fit soudain plus sérieux. « Et l'autre ? »

Pour toute réponse, Régis lui désigna un tas informe, humide et sombre, placé entre deux murs couverts de taches de sang d'un noir brillant. Le Gueriaigle massif était couché sur le dos, une aile retournée et perpendiculaire à son corps suivant le tracé du mur vertical, l'autre semblant s'enrouler sur elle-même comme une pièce de tissu, les plumes ébouriffées pointant en tous sens. Un bras humain dépassait de sous son cou encore intact, inerte. Le sbire plasma était mort, écrasé par le poids de son Pokémon. Lentement, l'aigle d'Unys émergea de l'inconscience et se mit à gémir, autant de la perte évidente de son maître que de la douleur qui émanait de ses ailes, toutes les deux brisées. La plainte déchirante s'éleva entre les rues sombres et mal éclairées, mélancolique, faible, ultime chant d'adieu poussé par un mourant.

Tout sourire avait disparu du visage de Ritchie, qui arborait une expression morose, ses yeux passés d'une douce nuance chocolat au lait à un café plus sombre; Sparkie sauta d'un toit proche sur le sol quelques mètres derrière son Dresseur, s'avançant lentement jusqu'à sa jambe sans le regarder, les yeux rivés sur le bec entrouvert et ensanglanté du Pokémon volant. Un cliquetis sec leur fit détourner la tête et ils virent Régis remettre le barillet à sa place dans son pistolet avec un air indéchiffrable. Ne supportant probablement plus de voir l'aigle souffrir, il fit deux pas en avant et dirigea le canon de son arme vers la tête du Pokémon, puis détourna la tête. « Désolé, murmura le Champion. Tu ne souffriras plus. » Puis il pressa la détente.

Le « BANG ! » sonore résonna entre les murs humides, interrompant brutalement le cri mélodieux et triste du Gueriaigle dont la tête tomba finalement sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Les trois êtres encore vivants restèrent figés dans la ruelle, les regards bruns de Ritchie et son Pikachu braqués sur la forme d'Umbrarum, implacable, le revolver encore fumant au bout de son bras qui ne tremblait pas. Régis expira profondément et baissa son arme, laissant son bras pendre à côté de lui, puis leva des yeux las sur son partenaire et déclara d'une voix monotone, dépourvue de reproche : « Je déteste passer derrière toi. » Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, évitant le regard de son ami et se mordillant la lèvre d'un air honteux. « On devrait retrouver les autres, hasarda-t-il pour combler le silence qui menaçait de s'étirer. Ils risqueraient– »

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent au loin, claquant de plus en plus fort sur le pavé de Volucité. D'un même mouvement, Ritchie, Régis et Sparkie firent volte-face et scrutèrent la ruelle d'où provenait la cavalcade; Cookie dégaina ses deux poignards dorés d'un geste sec, exhibant à la lune les pommeaux gravés et son Pokémon fit crépiter ses joues. Le Dresseur châtain releva son revolver au long canon et le braqua droit devant lui, son regard vert se faisant dur et inflexible. Les pas se firent plus proches, alors que deux silhouettes émergeaient lentement de l'obscurité...

Ondine et Sacha, Pikachu sur l'épaule, déboulèrent dans la ruelle, le souffle court, et s'arrêtèrent juste devant les deux jeunes Ligueurs, qui se détendirent immédiatement; les dagues dorées de Cookie retrouvèrent leurs fourreaux en un éclair et Sparkie lança un « Pika ! » de salutation à son ami Pokémon, qui hocha simplement la tête, trop épuisé pour répondre. Détaillant ses amis et leurs blessures évidentes, Régis haussa les sourcils en découvrant la longue écorchure sur la jambe de la rouquine et sa main gouttant de sang, serrée par celle de Sacha – qui ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte –. Un sifflement impressionné de la part de Ritchie lui fit tourner la tête et il capta du coin de l'œil un mouvement teinté de rouge. « Eh bé, Sacha, lâcha le jeune Dresseur brun en grimaçant, plantant son regard chocolat dans les yeux de son ami, tu t'es bien fait amocher.

- Fais voir.

- Laissez tomber, grogna le Dresseur en cachant plus encore son bras derrière son dos, le dérobant à la vue du Dresseur aux yeux verts. C'est rien, un Arcanin à moitié taré qui m'a pris de vitesse. C'est réglé, maintenant.

- Pikapi pika kachu pikacha ? Interrogea le Pikachu à houppette.

- Pas tout à fait, non. C'est Despair qui s'en charge. » Un léger silence plana sur le petit groupe. Puis Ondine ouvrit la bouche et lança d'une voix faible : « Régis...

- Quoi, rouquine ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient en passant sa main propre dans ses mèches châtains.

- C'est... c'est quoi derrière toi ? » Le Champion regarda sa collègue pendant quelques secondes, un rien perplexe. Puis, en même temps que Ritchie à en juger par sa brusque inspiration, il comprit de quoi elle voulait parler. À savoir le cadavre géant d'un Gueriaigle mort, abattu d'une balle dans la tête et gisant dans une mare de sang. _Oh merde._ La réplique de Cookie, qui se voulait détachée et rassurante, tomba complètement à l'eau. « Oh, ça. C'est rien, ça, c'est, euh...

- Arceus tout-puissant, est-ce que c'est un... un Pokémon oiseau ? Interrogea la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

- … C'était. » _Van Sihn, tu me paieras ton manque de tact_, promit mentalement Régis en se frappant le front d'un air gêné. Voyant l'air horrifié qui se peignait lentement sur le visage de la rousse et ses jambes qui commençaient à trembler, Sacha décida de rattraper le coup et s'avança, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la Championne et la tournant vers lui; son bras droit apparut alors à Umbrarum, qui grimaça d'un air compatissant en voyant les larges plaies sanguinolentes sur son avant-bras._ La vache, il l'a pas loupé,_ Le garçon aux cheveux bruns planta son regard chocolat dans les yeux océans d'Ondine et lui parla doucement : « Ondy, écoute. Oui, c'était un Gueriaigle, le Pokémon de la région d'Unys. Il les menaçait, _te_ menaçait. Il ne le fera plus.

- Arceus tout-puissant, répétait la rouquine, les yeux écarquillés. Arceus tout-puissant... Ils l'ont – ils – il est – c'est – mort... je...

- Chen, Ketchum, lança Ritchie, sortez vos oiseaux. On va devoir s'en aller. » Le jeune brun au Pikachu désigna les oreilles de son Pokémon, qui tressaillaient par intermittences. « Sparkie détecte des gens qui approchent. Pas beaucoup, mais quand même.

- Rocket, civils, poulets ? Interrogea Régis en dégainant la pokéball de Rapasdepic.

- On s'en fout, ils ne doivent pas nous voir. » répliqua Sacha en sortant à son tour une pokéball. Il la lança en l'air et elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant un grand Etouraptor qui étira ses ailes en poussant un cri perçant. « Ondine, écoute, reprit le voleur d'un ton pressant mais amical. Calme-toi. On s'en va, on t'emmène avec nous, d'accord ? Il faut que tu récupères.

- M-mais... » La rouquine, toujours choquée mais encore consciente, secoua la tête, confuse. « Et la Team R-Rocket ?

- Avec la raclée qu'on leur a fichue, sourit doucement Sacha en esquivant le sujet des pertes ennemies, ils ne prendront pas le risque de ressortir. En plus, Despai– deux Pokémons restent en bas pour les ralentir. Ils sont trop forts pour eux, ils ne seront pas blessés. Viens, maintenant. » Ondine hocha une dernière fois la tête, puis grimpa sur le dos du Pokémon de Sinnoh et s'y effondra, pleurant finalement à chaudes larmes sous l'effet conjugué du choc, de la fatigue et de la tension qui retombait d'un coup. Régis leva les yeux au ciel, mais un petit choc électrique le fit cesser immédiatement et le Champion foudroya du regard Pikachu, les joues et la queue crépitantes, qui le défiait du regard de dénigrer encore une fois, même silencieusement, la jeune fille. _On dirait que la rouquine a trouvé un protecteur_, pensa Umbrarum en ordonnant à Rapasdepic de décoller.

Bientôt, trois silhouettes massives se mirent à voler dans le ciel étoilé, en direction du centre de la ville, sans autre bruit qu'un murmure apaisant et quelques sanglots nerveux qui s'échappaient de l'oiseau du milieu.

* * *

><p>La main tremblante de la sbire Magma lâcha enfin le petit pistolet vide alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux jaune paille s'effondrait avec un soupir, évanouie de terreur. Ses bottes noires étaient tachées de sang qui formait des gouttes nettes sur le cuir bien lisse, et la main qui n'était pas posée contre le mur baignait dans une petite mare d'eau boueuse qui commençait à tremper l'uniforme brun-rouge. Plus aucun bruit ne troublait le silence serein et reposant qui semblait se poser comme un baume sur une plaie à vif, si ce n'était le son cristallin de l'eau de pluie qui tombait de la gouttière percée sur une vieille grille en métal.<p>

Le Pokémon noir, au corps orné d'anneaux dorés, se détourna de la forme évanouie et se pencha en avant, lapant un peu de l'eau sur le sol avant de reculer avec une grimace de dégoût. Les longues oreilles du félin semblable à un grand renard s'agitèrent doucement et le grand Pokémon se tourna vers la droite, croisant un regard semblable au sien : de fins iris écarlates, qui entouraient des pupilles d'un noir profond, larges flaques de nuit. Son « interlocuteur » posa son regard sur un corps qui remuait encore faiblement et le félin bondit, flottant dans la nuit comme un fantôme, son pelage de neige taché de sang un instant illuminé par la lune. Il atterrit brutalement mais sans bruit sur le sbire Galaxy, le clouant au sol de ses longues pattes aux contours flous et l'empêchant de bouger.

Le renard aussi grand qu'un adolescent ouvrit alors la bouche et lança d'une voix féminine : « **Despair. ****Nos expectatur.**

**- Scio, Auria. »** Le grand fauve se détourna à son tour de l'infortuné criminel de Sinnoh, plantant une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui du Pokémon noir. Les deux fauves Ténèbres se regardèrent longuement, sans bouger, sans parler, figés comme des statues. Puis ils fermèrent les yeux.

Et s'effacèrent silencieusement, purement et simplement, de la ruelle sombre et inondée d'écarlate.

* * *

><p>Nos expectatur = nous sommes attendus (a donné en anglais « <em>to expect <em>» [« Hey, what were you expecting ? » dans la pub pour Schweppes, par exemple], qui veut dire « s'attendre à qqchose »)

Scio = je sais (ça a donné « _sciemment »_ en français, c'est-à-dire « _parfaitement consciemment »_)

_**Voiiiiilà ! Bon, promis, au prochain chapitre, ou au chapitre d'après, j'explique ce que c'est que ces deux bestioles. Vous aurez reconnu mon superhyperarchimégatop-préféré, bien sûr, lecteur perspicace qui en a sans doute marre de mon baratin à la noix ^^**_


	8. Dinette et Pierrot s'en vont discuter

_**Bonchwar les gins, bonchwar tertouch ! (= Ceci est du Picard. Affreux.) Bon, bah salut la compagnie, je suis de retour avec un chapitre trop long ! ^^ Pas grave. Bon, on commence par un p'tit merci aux revieweurs, parce que fayot-CHPAF- pardon, être poli, ça paye toujours. Et pis c'est sympa. Donc, dans le désordre, merci Temi, Maxren, Black-Ororo, Moody-Poison, Crow-ny, So-darkCorleone, Gato, nicopop... j'en oublie sans doute.  
><strong>_

**_On __enchaîne __avec __du __vocabulaire, __qui __sera __utile __par __la __suite : __dans __le __langage __des __Pokégamers, __ce __que __l'on __appelle __un__« sweeper » __est __un __Pokémon __entraîné __spécialement __à __taper __vite __et __fort, __dans le but avoué de __faire __des __KO __en __un __coup. __Ce __sont __des __gros __bourrins __dans __le __genre __de __Tyranocif __ou __Drattak, __par __exemple. __Pour __les __personnages, __je __me __suis __rendu __compte __que __pour __la __Prophétie __(PO __pour __les __intimes), __Flora __avait __sa __toute __nouvelle __tenue __orange __et __verte __des __saisons __de __Diamant __et __Perle; __ici, _back to the start_, __elle __est __habillée __en __rouge. __Vieux __réflexe._**

_**Pour toute plainte concernant une quelconque homophobie de ma part, veuillez vous référer à mon profil. Les allusions à la limite de l'homophobie de certains personnages de cette fic ne sont que là pour le contexte.**_

_**Edit : Après réflexion et toujours par rapport au contexte, puisqu'il existe des Pokémons électriques dans cet Unys « victorien », il est possible que dans les chapitres futurs je cite plusieurs objets qui ont été inventés bien plus tard, ou des avancées scientifiques du XX° siècle. Étant une pacifiste née, je voudrais éviter de mettre les inventions liées à la guerre (genre les gaz ou les armes), mais ça risque d'être difficile.**_

_**Voilà, j'ai enfin finiii, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Un fin rayon de soleil se faufila entre les rideaux ocres, caressant doucement la joue mal rasée du jeune homme encore endormi. Doucement, ce dernier se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux, laissant la pâle lumière de l'aube jouer avec les reflets clairs qui couraient dans ses iris anthracite parcourus de vert et de marron sombre. Il grogna, referma les paupières et, tentant de se rendormir, se renfonça dans son épaisse couette fourrée de laine de Wattouat, ne laissant dépasser que sa tignasse brune. La laine était peut-être signe de pauvreté, mais il aimait bien ça. C'était fou ce que sa couette pouvait être chaude et moelleuse... Hmmm, un vrai délice...<p>

Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite patte le frappe vicieusement juste sous les côtes.

Pierre la Rochelle glapit et jaillit hors de son lit comme un diable de sa boîte, envoyant valser par la même occasion couette et oreillers. Il resta à peine une seconde immobile, avant de saisir un coussin et de le balancer au hasard dans la pièce. Le coupable de ce réveil brutal – un crapaud violet dont le sourire montait jusqu'aux joues couleur safran – évita sans mal la masse de tissu chiffonnée par toute une nuit de sommeil et fixa son maître d'un air morne, émettant un coassement lent et moqueur. Le Dresseur fusilla son Pokémon du regard et lança, furieux : « Cradopaud, pas pour le réveil, andouille !

- Crado-paud-paud-paud... » Toujours ricanant d'un air absent, le crapaud Poison/Combat sortit de la pièce en se dandinant, laissant son maître seul dans la chambre. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille et bâilla bruyamment, puis se leva à contrecœur. Enfilant de splendides pantoufles vertes, il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la porte. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruit possible, un sourire enjoué fit son apparition sur son visage un peu basané par les voyages.

Pierre la Rochelle aimait beaucoup cette période de la journée, entre le lever du soleil et le réveil des autres, quand il pouvait préparer le petit-déjeuner au milieu des odeurs, des plats et des rayons dorés que l'astre de Ho-Oh faisait pénétrer doucement par les vitres de la cuisine. C'était un peu ridicule, mais le jeune homme adorait faire rissoler des oignons, bouillir du lait ou mélanger avec délicatesse une pâte à la recette complexe. Toutes ces tâches considérées par certains comme ingrates requéraient un certain savoir-faire, et l'ancien Champion d'Argenta avait eu le temps de s'y mettre quand il avait dû s'occuper des siens. Car sa famille, bien qu'étant une lignée très ancienne et très noble de chevaliers, s'était appauvrie au fil des siècles, au point que les descendants actuels n'aient presque plus eu les moyens de payer des domestiques.

Les parents de Pierre, en bons aristocrates, n'avaient jamais appris à s'occuper des tâches ménagères, et ses frères et sœurs étaient bien trop jeunes pour préparer les repas. L'aîné avait donc commencé, apprenant sur le tas, essayant, ratant, recommençant, ratant de nouveau, pour servir à sa famille des repas consistants et leur assurer une certaine hygiène de vie. Mais, à la longue, il s'était considérablement amélioré et avait même monnayé un temps ses services comme cuisinier, avec succès. Il s'était engagé comme maître coq sur un navire marchand et avait pu voir du pays, s'entraîner, devenir un Dresseur redoutable qui selon la plus pure tradition de sa famille ne possédait presque que des Pokémons Roche et Sol. Le jeune homme qu'il était alors avait pu, à son retour, rouvrir la vieille Arène d'Argenta grâce aux fonds qu'il avait récoltés; les membres de la noble famille avaient pu engager de nouveaux domestiques et la famille de chevaliers s'était enrichie peu à peu,permettant à Pierre de délaisser sa cuisine pour devenir magistrat de haut vol comme son père.

Et malgré tout, le jeune homme aimait toujours autant nager au milieu des senteurs épicées, sucrées, fortes et nuancées que dégageaient les divers petits plats qu'il mitonnait pour ses amis. Entonnant une musique populaire d'un air distrait, le Champion Roche de Kanto sortit une poêle et y versa un peu d'huile d'Héliatronc, puis cassa quatre œufs et les regarda cuire en grésillant doucement, un air satisfait sur le visage. Au menu du matin, tartines de pain grillé, crêpes, beurre, confiture de Pêcha et miel d'Apitrini, ou pour Régis et lui, œufs sur le plat et jambon légèrement caramélisé avec des haricots à la sauce douce. Pierre déposa les œufs cuits dans une assiette, qu'il recouvrit d'un couvercle bombé pour éviter qu'ils ne se refroidissent trop vite, et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Puis le jeune homme se retourna en chantonnant les paroles de la chansonnette à mi-voix : « Tout va très bien, madame la marquise, tout va très bien, tout va très– »

Pierre s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux braqués sur le sol. Lentement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses poings fermés se posèrent sur ses hanches en une attitude exaspérée, un brin maternelle. Le Champion cuisinier s'accroupit et se mit à examiner la petite tache sur le carrelage qu'il avait pourtant impeccablement nettoyé la veille au soir. La tache en question était rouge sombre, plutôt ronde, un peu bombée, et brillait doucement d'un éclat humide sous la lumière de la matinée. Par réflexe, le regard brun du jeune adulte papillonna plus loin et découvrit sans surprise une, deux, trois autres gouttelettes couleur coquelicot, qui semblaient être tombées de quelque chose. Un genre de blessure, par exemple.

Le jeune homme de Kanto se releva et poussa un long, très long soupir. Toute la pièce sembla retenir son souffle avec lui dans un silence pesant; les œufs eux-mêmes arrêtèrent de pétiller et grésiller dans le plat posé sur la table. Puis Pierre lança d'un ton narquois : « Umbrarum, Blackmoon, Cookie. Sortez du salon, vous devez avoir faim. » Une série de mouvements discrets et de jurons paniqués se firent entendre, puis trois silhouettes voûtées émergèrent de la pièce d'à côté. Celui qui ouvrait la marche était Régis, qui boitait, soutenu par Ritchie qui tentait de se faire tout petit derrière son ami; Sparkie suivait en trottinant, la queue en panache. Enfin, Sacha arriva en dernier, les bras cachés sous sa veste. L'air penaud et mal à l'aise, les trois adolescents passèrent lentement et en silence devant Pierre qui les regarda en tapant du pied, les bras croisés, sa cuillère en bois dans la main. Intérieurement, l'adulte hésitait entre amusement et agacement en voyant ses amis prendre place autour de la table, toujours sans un mot, en se lançant des coups d'oeil furtifs.

Ritchie lâcha le châtain sur une chaise assez peu délicatement; le jeune Champion grimaça, s'attirant un « Désolé » murmuré de la part du brun un peu fou. _En __parlant __de __Pikachu..._ Pierre se tourna vers le troisième garçon, qui fixait son assiette vide comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet très intéressant; son Pokémon partenaire était absent de son épaule, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Le chevalier de Kanto décida donc de commencer par lui. « Sacha. » L'appelé leva la tête, une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux, et regarda son aîné pointer du doigt la série de taches rouges, le tout avec un air sévère. « C'est quoi ça ? interrogea le Champion.

- Du sang, Pierre.

- Bieeeen. Ça vient d'où ? » Sacha cassa un instant le lien visuel, regardant furtivement à droite avant de revenir sur le visage de son ami en un clin d'œil avec un sourire faussement angélique. « J'sais pas. »

Pierre se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Ritchie et Régis échangeaient des regards blasés. Sacha était un excellent Ligueur, discret, efficace, mais son gros défaut était que lorsqu'il se trouvait « à la maison », il devenait l'exact opposé de quand il travaillait. À savoir un boulet maladroit qui ne pensait qu'avec son estomac et était totalement incapable de mentir. Le noble regarda son cadet d'un air affligé et agacé, s'amusant de le voir se rapetisser légèrement. « Tu me prends pour un con, Sacha Ketchum, et j'aime pas ça. Hier soir, lorsque j'ai balayé la cuisine, le sol était impeccable. Ce matin, je descends, je trouve du sang par terre et tu débarques du salon où tu étais caché avec Ritchie et Régis en prétendant ne pas savoir d'où ça vient. J'en déduis que vous avez _encore_ brisé le couvre-feu imposé par la Ligue et qu'au moins Umbrarum, vu comment il boite, a été blessé. Tu as une autre explication ?

- Oui, tu fais un cauchemar et tu vas te réveiller ! » lança Ritchie d'une voix joyeuse, cessant un instant de massacrer ses tartines. Mal lui en prit. Régis se tourna vers son voisin et lui colla une tape sur le sommet du crâne, action récompensée par un « aïeuh ! » plaintif. « Par les plumes de Ho-Oh, mais tu vas la fermer ? » siffla férocement l'adolescent tireur. Le garçon ne répondit pas, geignant toujours silencieusement en se tenant la tête d'un air comique. Finalement vaincu, Pierre sourit largement, amusé, et secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré. « Vous trois, alors, vous êtes des cas. Bon, qui s'est blessé ?

- Moi, répondit Régis d'un air boudeur.

- Et moi aussi.

- Umbrarum et... Blackmoon. Quelle surprise, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. » Sacha lui tira la langue en faisant la grimace, un peu vexé, puis tendit par-dessus la table son bras droit, grossièrement enveloppé dans un linge taché de rouge. En face de lui, Régis et Ritchie grimacèrent en même temps et le châtain marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'hygiène de vie et des trucs sanguinolents qu'on devrait cuire avant de servir à manger – cette fois, ce fut lui qui lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsque le pied de Cookie heurta violemment son tibia. Les laissant à leurs chamailleries somme toute habituelles, Pierre examina un bref instant l'avant-bras du Dresseur à travers le tissu, puis leva les yeux et les plongea dans les prunelles chocolat de son vis-à-vis. « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

- Un Arcanin à moitié fou de rage. Pas ma faute, il était en train de – pardon, un peu rapide. » Priant pour que son lapsus passe inaperçu, Sacha posa son bras sur la table en grognant légèrement lorsque des signaux de douleur provinrent de la plaie à vif. Relevant la tête, il demanda à son aîné : « Dis, j'aimerais bien désinfecter. T'as de quoi ?

- Sûr. J'ai de l'alcool et du gros sel sous la main. » Se détournant du visage rempli d'appréhension du jeune Ligueur blessé, Pierre se leva de table et farfouilla un moment entre ses pots d'épices, poussant le récipient intitulé _Cardamome_ pour découvrir un emplacement vide. Il grogna puis lança : « En attendant, Ritchie, mets-toi debout et raconte-moi un peu cette nuit, je sais plus où j'ai foutu mon sel. Non, pas le sel de cuisine habituel, reprit-il en voyant le sachet en peau que lui désignait Régis, le GROS sel. Celui que Duplica met parfois sur ses tartines de beurre, les gros cristaux. RITCHIE ÉLOIGNE-TOI DU CURRY !

- Attends, ça sent trop bon, j'adooooore cette odeur ! s'enthousiasma le gamin en humant la senteur relevée de l'épice jaune.

- Piiii, fit Sparkie d'un air dégoûté en se penchant en arrière, fronçant le museau.

- Fais pas tomber le pot, le nargua Régis, ça tache et on trouve encore des noix de cajou de la dernière fois quand on regarde sous les meubles.

- Et en plus, j'en ai besoin pour ce midi, alors pas touche et va plutôt bouffer des cookies. » La plaisanterie de Pierre fit éclater de rire Sparkie et sourire le jeune Champion de Jadielle alors que l'adolescent au surnom sucré se mettait à bouder. Ritchie reposa la jarre remplie de poudre odorante et se remit à chercher le gros sel en grommelant dans sa barbe que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était drôle, son Pikachu toujours hilare sur l'épaule. Pierre entreprit de défaire le bandage de Sacha et entama la conversation : « Au fait, et ton Pikachu à toi, Sacha, il est où ?

- Hmm ? Oh, il est à côté. » Le Champion, ayant remarqué l'hésitation de son ami, lui jeta un rapide regard interrogateur et croisa un instant le regard du brun. L'air vaguement gêné qu'arborait Blackmoon fit froncer les sourcils de son aîné, mais son attention fut immédiatement attirée par les derniers mouvements qu'il faisait pour révéler la blessure. L'ultime couche de tissu autrefois blanc tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mou et Pierre poussa un petit sifflement : le bras de son ami était rouge et humide de sang encore frais. Quatre profondes lacérations déchiraient la peau tannée du poignet au coude comme autant de longues plaies parallèles, dévoilant les chairs rouge sombre. L'odeur ferreuse et un peu salée qui en émergeait rassura le Dresseur de Kanto : au moins, la blessure n'était pas encore infectée.

« Ah, tiens, pendant qu'on y est, fit Pierre en plantant son regard semblable à une roche incrustée de mica dans celui couleur jade de Régis, montre-moi, toi aussi. » Le jeune Champion grimaça pour seule réponse, puis lui désigna sa jambe et l'adulte grogna en découvrant la plaie à la cuisse. Une cordelette très serrée formait un garrot et le tissu du pantalon était marqué d'une tache marron et sèche, signe que l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée. L'Argentain soupira, agacé : « T'aurais dû m'en parler tout de suite, mec. Mais bon, sur l'instant, on peut pas faire grand-chose de plus. Bon réflexe, le garrot.

- Merci.

- Hey, Pierrot. » L'appel fit lever la tête au cuisinier et il découvrit Ritchie avec dans la main un petit pot décoré, peint dans les tons de bleu et blanc avec des points et des vaguelettes. L'adolescent aux yeux chocolat secoua le bocal et sourit lorsque le son de dizaines de petits grains durs heurtant les parois parvint à ses oreilles. « J'crois que j'ai trouvé ton gros sel.

- Il était où ?

- Entre le thym et les carottes. » Le chevalier de Kanto haussa un sourcil sans comprendre comment il avait pu ranger un produit minéral avec les légumes. Son rangement était un peu... mal rangé, certes, mais quand même, quoi. Secouant la tête, il fit signe à Cookie de s'avancer et préleva une pincée de granules blanches, puis regarda Sacha d'un air compatissant. « Je sais que tu sais ce que je vais te dire, mais ça va piquer un peu. » Sans attendre que son cadet hoche la tête, le jeune homme saupoudra le sel sur les plaies, arrachant un sifflement de douleur du blessé qui rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés pour mieux supporter la torture nécessaire. Pierre versa à nouveau du sel, geste cette fois accompagné d'un gémissement du jeune Dresseur, exprimant autant la protestation que la souffrance. Le Champion remercia le brun d'un signe du menton, puis se leva à nouveau et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir du tissu blanc. En déchirant une longue lanière, le jeune adulte l'enroula précautionneusement autour du bras de Sacha, tout en râlant haut et fort : « Sans déc', c'est du travail grossier, ça. Tu peux pas te faire blesser sans que ça soit aussi brouillon ?

- Pas vraiment ma faute, fit le jeune entre ses dents serrées, c'était ça ou une civile. » L'adulte aux yeux bridés releva brusquement la tête et fixa son ami, abasourdi. « _Une_ civile ? Tu veux dire, une fille ?

_-_ Euh, bah, oui... » La réponse gênée de Sacha était compréhensible : Pierre était un vrai dragueur en série, un grand romantique qui cherchait toujours l'âme sœur sans jamais la trouver. Le plus souvent, ses avances empressées étaient rejetées, quand les femmes n'en avaient pas après son argent ou son statut social, ce qui était une vraie désillusion pour le pauvre Champion. Surtout, le pauvre adulte devait supporter les vantardises régulières et les concours de Ritchie et Régis qui eux étaient des coureurs de jupons reconnus. Quelque soit leur rang social, leur caractère ou leur situation matrimonialement parlant, nulle ne résistait bien longtemps au charme félin d'Umbrarum ou à la maladresse feinte et joyeuse du jeune Dresseur fou.

Pierre sauta pratiquement sur Sacha et le saisit par les épaules avant de le secouer comme un Prinier, le bombardant de questions empressées. « Une fille ?! Comment elle est ? Pauvre ? Moyen ? Une bourgeoise ? Je la connais ? Elle est d'où ? Elle est grande et blonde, j'en suis sûr, c'est toujours les blondes – NAN, attends, elle est brune, c'est ça ? Ouais, brune aux yeux gris ! Et elle est de – de – de JOHTO ! Ha, je le savais !

- Pie-erre, sto-o-op ! Ahana le pauvre Dresseur. Je-e peux plu-u-us pa-ar-le-er ! » Le Champion le lâcha enfin et le brun put reprendre son souffle, se retenant pour ne pas rire face à la réaction exagérée de son ami plus âgé. D'autant plus qu'il se disait qu'il regardait plus les hommes que les femmes, un penchant qualifié de honteux et interdit. À côté de lui, Ritchie était déjà hilare tout en essayant de rester aussi silencieux que possible et grandement aidé par la main que Régis plaquait sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Sparkie, lui, avait déjà rendu les armes et se roulait sur la table en rigolant comme un Wailmer. Lorsque Sacha put enfin parler sans risquer d'éclater de rire, il commença le récit de la nuit : « Bon, en gros, j'étais parti pour régler deux-trois trucs du côté des quais.

- À savoir ?

- Un ancien ami que je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps. » L'adolescent brun laissa un petit sourire faire son chemin sur son visage et effleura inconsciemment de la main le pommeau de son cimeterre. Pierre fronça les sourcils, détectant sans mal le mensonge, mais ne dit rien et laissa son cadet continuer. « Enfin, je reviens devant le Quartier des Dames via la route principale, et je tombe sur Cookie et Umbrarum qui embêtaient ma rouquine.

- Ta rouquine ? Mew, Sacha, mais tu te dévergondes ! » Le Champion d'Argenta posa une main sur son cœur, faussement choqué, et ricana en voyant Sacha rougir légèrement et se défendre en bégayant frénétiquement : « Mais euh, nan, attends, pas comme – mais nan ! Pas ce genre de trucs ! C'est une – une fille que j'ai rencontré au marché et–

- Dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, glissa Régis d'un air malicieux.

- Venant de la sauver d'une bande d'affreux pas beaux, rajouta Ritchie en faisant un énorme clin d'œil au Dresseur. Ouh, ça mériterait une jolie récompense de la part de la donzelle, ça... » Les joues marquées du brun virèrent au cramoisi soutenu et les trois compères – plus Sparkie – ricanèrent gentiment. Oh, ce qu'ils adoraient mettre Sacha en boîte comme ça ! Il était tellement naïf, tellement innocent quand il s'y mettait que des fois, il fallait tout lui expliquer en détail, et le pauvre garçon finissait toujours vexé et rougissant. Le Ligueur rouge tomate, paniqué, se débattit quelques secondes en tentant de trouver une réplique, puis finit par grommeler : « Rhan, vous êtes lourds, les gens. Sans rire.

- Bon, racontes-nous la suite, Don Juan refoulé. » Ignorant la nouvelle vague de ricanements, l'adolescent aux yeux chocolat s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit son récit : « Bref, j'arrive, on discute, et... euh... elle a vu nos médailles de la Ligue. Du coup, on a été obligés de la mettre au courant.

- Les mecs, les mecs... soupira Pierre en se pinçant l'arête du nez. On ne peut pas parler de la Ligue avec des civils, vous le savez, pourtant !

- Mais euh, ronchonna Cookie, elle est majeure depuis trois mois, franchement...

- Ça ne change rien, ça ne marche que pour les Champions. » Le plus âgé secoua la tête, affligé, sans remarquer tout de suite les hésitations des adolescents ni le silence qui remplissait la pièce. Le chevalier releva subitement la tête et posa ses yeux incrédules successivement sur Sacha, Régis, puis Ritchie, qui le regardaient d'un air éloquent. « Vous vous payez ma tête... C'est une–

- Championne, ouep, acquiesça Umbrarum en tirant nonchalamment un de ses Remington pour en examiner le canon. Pas mal, d'ailleurs, même si elle a pas notre niveau de Ligueurs, elle est plutôt forte en combat, et même... » Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement sous l'intensité du regard incrédule que Pierre posa sur lui. Le châtain haussa les sourcils, scrutant le visage stupéfait de son ami. « Pierre ? Qu'est-ce qui– » L'adulte l'interrompit en leva la main, semblant réfléchir intensément et chercher désespérément une solution à un problème compliqué. Plus les minutes passaient, plus son visage se tordait en une grimace angoissée. Sparkie lui-même inclina la tête de côté, intrigué, soufflant sur sa houppette lorsqu'elle vint chatouiller son museau.

Brusquement, le Champion d'Argenta se précipita dans le salon, laissant les Ligueurs revenus pendant la nuit un instant surpris, échangeant des regards perplexes. Un hoquet étranglé et un juron sidéré provinrent de la seconde pièce et Sacha, Ritchie et Régis réagirent une fraction de seconde plus tard en se ruant tant bien que mal à la suite de leur aîné. Ils le découvrirent planté au milieu de la salle confortablement meublée dans les tons de brun chaud et de rouge profond, juste devant un sofa un peu usé en cuir marron – et occupé par une forme humaine dissimulée en grande partie sous un plaid élimé. Seuls émergeaient de la couverture un visage typiquement féminin, visiblement endormi, et deux bras fins, recouverts d'une étrange texture brunâtre qui s'écaillait par endroit en laissant la peau claire à découvert. Les longues mèches rousses s'échappaient peu à peu de la queue de cheval que la jeune fille assoupie avait assemblée avant de partir de chez elle, et les paupières frémissaient lorsque des bribes de phrases inaudibles se faufilaient entre les lèvres de la Championne. Sur le dossier du canapé se tenait Pikachu, un air légèrement effrayé sur sa petite bouille jaune et un doigt sur les lèvres, faisant signe aux quatre compères de ne pas faire de bruit.

Pierre restait statufié devant le sofa, ses yeux bridés figés sur la silhouette de la rouquine, et les trois garnements commençaient à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Ce fut Ritchie qui initia le mouvement, se cachant discrètement derrière Sacha et le poussant gentiment en avant; ce dernier le regarda d'un air outré, avant de se glisser derrière lui et de lui donner une tape silencieuse dans le dos qui le fit tituber. Le jeune Dresseur buta contre Régis, qui lui lança un regard noir, puis le tira par la manche pour le placer devant lui. Ce manège dura plusieurs secondes, puis Sacha et Cookie poussèrent d'un même mouvement Umbrarum en avant. Après les avoir foudroyés du regard – et récolté deux sourires narquois – l'adolescent aux revolvers passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux châtain clair et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Rhm, euh, Pierre, on te présente–

- Ondine Waterflower, dix-huit ans, Championne aquatique de l'Arène d'Azuria à Kanto, née le 17 février. Orpheline depuis ses cinq ans, a trois demi-sœurs, Violette, Daisy et Lily. Elle aime les tartes au caramel, les combats et les balades au clair de lune sur les toits de son village. » Le jeune adulte d'Argenta se tourna lentement vers ses camarades plus jeunes qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Depuis la cuisine, un « Pika ?! » stupéfait se fit entendre, suivi du bruit d'une assiette qui se casse sur le sol carrelé. Soudain, Sparkie sauta à côté de Pikachu sur le sofa, bouche ouverte et les prunelles brunes écarquillées sous la surprise. Pierre croisa les bras et lâcha alors aux trois Ligueurs stupéfaits :

« Vous avez ramené à la Ligue la cliente de mon notaire de père et ma plus vieille amie d'enfance. Je le crois pas, les gars, vous m'aurez vraiment tout fait. »

* * *

><p>Ondine Waterflower volait.<p>

Elle planait dans le ciel en riant comme une gamine, émerveillée. À côté d'elle voletaient des Cotovol et d'autres Pokémons flottants qui rebondissaient sur les nuages comme sur des trampolines. Des Roucarnages, des oiseaux qui lui étaient inconnus et des créatures merveilleuses se pressaient dans le ciel d'un bleu outremer magnifique : des Galopas ailés bruns, noirs, gris ou d'un alezan flamboyant, des Rayquazas turquoises et pourpres qui arboraient de longues moustaches crémeuses, des aigles au corps de lion ou de cheval... Elle crut même entrevoir au loin un immense bateau pirate et un farfadet habillé de vert pomme qui virevoltait entre les mâts en jouant, semblant narguer un personnage en rouge qui lui lançait des imprécations inaudibles.

La Championne rit de nouveau et entreprit de se déplacer à droite, à gauche, caressant les écailles brillantes ou les plumes colorées des dragons sans ailes et flattant les encolures courbes des Pokémons équins qui hennissaient, joyeux. Soudain, elle déboucha dans un immense espace où l'azur s'assombrissait, passant de l'outremer à un splendide bleu nuit. Une immense femme au visage magnifique, aux yeux bons et clairs comme du cristal, était assise sur un nuage en forme d'enclume; sa chevelure et les plis de sa robe nacrée se mêlaient, se confondaient, créant un somptueux assemblage de couleurs pastel qui illuminaient le firmament comme autant d'aurores boréales. Fascinée, Ondine admira le spectacle éblouissant et étrange qui régalait ses yeux écarquillés.

« Ondine... » La déesse céleste murmurait son prénom avec une douceur infinie, et la rousse reconnut avec émotion la voix mélodieuse. « ...Maman ? C'est toi ? » La femme sourit d'un air heureux et agita la main en un bonjour un peu enfantin mais qui réchauffa le cœur de la Championne. Sa voix résonna de nouveau : « Ondine, tu dois te réveiller. » La jeune Azurienne secoua la tête, refusant de sortir de cet endroit merveilleux dans lequel elle retrouvait sa mère – dans lequel Lily Waterflower était encore vivante. Ondine prit soudain conscience que le monde se troublait, devenait plus flou de seconde en seconde, et que la silhouette de la femme magnifique disparaissait peu à peu sous ses yeux horrifiés. Sa voix devint plus grave, masculine, et pourtant familière : « Ondine, debout. Ooooondiiiiiiine...

- Tu crois qu'elle t'entend ? » Une autre voix fit soudain irruption dans l'univers assombrit de la rouquine et tout disparut derrière une brume sombre et vaporeuse, alors qu'elle se sentait progressivement émerger de son rêve. Résignée, Ondine grogna d'un air mécontent, s'attirant un commentaire d'une troisième voix : « On dirait bien que oui. » _Je __connais __cette __voix..._ La jeune Championne ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda sans réagir le visage interrogateur de Pikachu. Le Pokémon lui fit un large sourire et la salua d'un sonore « Pi-ka ! », n'obtenant pour toute réponse qu'un second grognement alors que les paupières d'Ondine papillonnaient automatiquement. Lentement, l'adolescente vit son monde s'éclaircir, se préciser, et de nouvelles informations lui parvinrent : la sensation d'un cuir brun et un peu troué sous son corps, d'une couverture légère sur ses épaules, les visages de Pikachu (inquiet), Ritchie et Sacha (amusés), Régis (blasé) et Pierre (soula–

« PIERRE ?! » L'Azurienne se redressa d'un coup en faisant glisser le plaid à carreaux beige sur le sol, ses yeux bleus écarquillés de stupeur braqués sur le fils de son notaire. Et, accessoirement, celui qu'on pourrait considérer comme un des rares nobles qui comptaient parmi ses vrais amis. En attendant, il se tenait devant elle en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air penaud, le médaillon de la Ligue bien visible entre les plis de son... tablier ? _Mais __je __suis __tombée __où, __là ?__ Pierre est un respectable __fils __de __notaire, pas un __criminel, __et-et il ne cuisine pas ! _Ondine cligna des yeux, statufiée, puis se plaqua une main sur le front et grogna : « J'aurais mieux fait de pas me réveiller, en fait.

- Tu es peut-être toujours endormie, inséra Régis d'un air insupportablement narquois.

- Je ne peux pas faire de rêves aussi délirants que ça. » La rouquine, toujours assise dans le sofa, rouvrit les yeux et toisa Pierre d'un air glacial. « Pierre de la Rochelle, tu me dois quelques explications.

- Je suis un Ligueur, avoua calmement le Champion d'Argenta.

- J'avais remarqué. Depuis longtemps ?

- Pas mal de temps, oui. Ça va faire sept ans cette année.

- Sept ans. » Ondine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en hochant pensivement la tête, le visage de marbre, faisant mine de réfléchir. L'air de la pièce semblait s'être changé en glace compacte, aucune des personnes présentes ne faisant un geste : Pikachu s'était installé sur les genoux de la Championne et la regardait d'un air curieux, une oreille dressée, l'autre pliée. Régis avait – enfin – perdu son sourire et semblait assez intéressé par l'échange entre les deux Champions d'Arène, Ritchie lui avait tiré un coutelas doré de nulle part et l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures, pas du tout concerné. Sacha s'était adossé à une fenêtre, son bras bandé pendant dans le vide. Quant à Pierre, il attendait avec une sorte de grimace d'appréhension. Seul le crépitement discret du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée résonnait dans le silence. Finalement, la Dresseuse aquatique fit un grand sourire au fils du notaire familial : « Sept ans. » Pikachu et les trois Ligueurs semblèrent se détendre dans un « ouf » général. Pas le jeune adulte, qui commença le décompte.

Il partit de dix et n'arriva même pas à trois.

« SEPT ANS QUE TU APPARTIENS À LA LIGUE SANS MÊME **PENSER** À M'INFORMER DE SON EXISTENCE ?! » Le hurlement rageur fit sursauter Pikachu, qui se rua sur la tête de Ritchie et dans les bras de son Dresseur, leur balançant un Éclair au passage; Sacha sursauta sans sembler souffrir plus que ça de la décharge. En revanche, Cookie bascula en arrière avec un cri surpris, complètement pris au dépourvu, une main sur une oreille et l'autre brassant frénétiquement l'air pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Le quelque chose se révéla être le bras de Régis, qui lui flanqua une baffe sans le faire exprès, par pur réflexe, et le fit se cogner à la table au centre du salon. Le petit brun émit un petit cri de protestation qui se transforma en un couinement étranglé : Ondine s'était levée, habitée par une colère immense, semblable à une déesse furieuse, et lançait un regard proprement incendiaire au chevalier de Kanto. « SEPT ANS QUE TU VIS DE RAPINES ET DE MEURTRES, PIERRE DE LA ROCHELLE ? Beugla la rouquine, ses yeux bleus étincelants de fureur. TU ES CHAMPION D'ARGENTA, AU NOM DE LA LUNE !

- Ex, ajouta l'adulte – qui malgré sa nervosité apparente, semblait plutôt habitué à ce genre de situation. Et en fait–

- ET EN FAIT RIEN DU TOUT ! MEW, TU ES UN **CRIMINEL **! QUAND COMPTAIS-TU ME LE DIRE ?

- Les autres Champions doivent être majeurs–

- ON S'EST VU POUR MON DIX-HUITIÈME ANNIVERSAIRE ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT, ESPÈCE DE FAUX-JETON !

- Tu n'étais pas prête, 'Dine, ça se voyait.

- ET EN QUOI TU VOYAIS QUE JE N'ÉTAIS PAS PRÊTE, MÔSSIEUR LE CUISINIER ?!

- Si je t'avais dit « Coucou Ondinette, joyeux anniversaire ! Maintenant que tu es majeure, je peux te dire que je fais partie avec tous les autres Champions de Kanto de la Ligue Pokémon, une association de voleurs, de tueurs et de Dresseurs hors normes dont tu dois connaître l'existence en tant que Championne d'Azuria. », tu m'aurais ou traité de grand malade, ou fait arrêter. »

La période qui suivit fut aussi silencieuse que les hurlements outrés d'Ondine étaient sonores. Autrement dit, on aurait entendu un grain de poussière tomber sur la table si les personnes présentes ne souffraient pas d'acouphènes. Régis regardait tantôt Pierre, tantôt Ondine, l'air un peu sonné, Ritchie semblait complètement hors circuit à cause de l'engueulade, de sa chute, de la baffe et de l'Éclair que Pikachu lui avait balancé. Sacha regardait d'un air abasourdi et un peu effrayé les deux Champions, la bouche entrouverte, alors que son Pokémon, qui s'était perché sur son épaule, ouvrit un œil craintif. La noble totalement prise au dépourvu laissa sa colère disparaître et être remplacée par la surprise et la confusion. « Attends – quoi ? Je dois en connaître l'existence en tant que Championne ? Mais c'est... Pierre, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout, affirma l'adulte, un brin soulagé d'avoir calmé la furie rousse. Mais bon, c'est un peu compliqué, si tu veux bien, je t'expliquerai pendant la deuxième tournée du petit déjeuner. » Le grand brun aux yeux bridés se tourna vers Régis, Sacha et Ritchie, toujours pétrifiés, et les appela d'un ton paternel : « Allez vous trois, à la bouffe. Désolé, ça doit être froid, depuis le temps... » Mais ses arguments ne semblèrent pas dissuader les garçons et le Pokémon de se ruer dans la cuisine – enfin, Ritchie, Sacha et Pikachu de se ruer dans la cuisine en se bousculant, laissant Régis boitiller derrière en jurant à voix basse. Ondine se plaça à côté de lui et lui offrit son aide, remarquant au passage le bandage blanc teinté de rouge qui lui entourait la cuisse : « Ça va ? T'es blessé ?

- Une balle dans la jambe, grogna le jeune, un peu humilié de se faire aider par une fille – et quelle fille. Mais c'est bon, reprit-il précipitamment en voyant l'air ahuri d'Ondine. C'est pas la première, et Sacha a été plus amoché que moi.

- Tu parles de son bras ? lâcha Pierre d'un ton désinvolte, se remettant quelques instants aux fourneaux. Boh, c'est rien pour Blackmoon, ça.

- Pierre, putain ! » Le juron impuissant de Sacha, provenant de la cuisine, attira le regard de la rouquine alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le grand escalier en bois qui faisait face à l'entrée. Le brun se tenait debout devant Pierre, le fusillant du regard d'un air réprobateur. L'Argentain écarta les bras, l'air surpris : « Quoi, tu lui avais pas dit ?

- Elle n'avait pas à le savoir, souffla le Dresseur de Kanto en évitant le regard outré et blessé d'Ondine.

- Chuis d'accord avec Sacha, acquiesça Régis. Lui parler de la Ligue, d'accord, mais pas tout quand même !

- Hé les mecs, fit la voix de Ritchie alors qu'il apparaissait dans la cuisine, une assiette de tartines dans la main. Je voudrais vous faire remarquer que si c'est une tradition pour les Champions de Kanto d'appartenir à la Ligue–

- Quoi ?!

- –autant qu'elle soit au courant de tout, non ? » Sacha lui lança un regard étrange et Cookie se reprit aussitôt : « Enfin, presque tout. Le principe général, quoi. Nos noms de code, le fonctionnement, le but, ce genre de trucs. Pas forcément nos histoires personnelles. Ou familiales. Ou même–

- Cookie, mon pote, tu t'enfonces, décréta Pierre en posant une main sur l'épaule du brave Dresseur bredouillant et maladroit. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Bon, Dine, tu viens dans la cuisine ou pas ? Je crois qu'Umbrarum aimerait bien bouffer. » La rouquine haussa les sourcils sans répondre, mais Régis s'éclaircit la gorge et boitilla vers l'avant, la forçant à suivre pour ne pas tomber. Ondine traversa le petit hall en soutenant le Dresseur aux yeux verts qui, en bon gentleman, refusait de trop s'appuyer sur elle; elle l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine et découvrit rapidement la pièce d'un regard circulaire.

C'était une grande salle carrelée jusqu'à mi-hauteur des murs en torchis clair, assez haute de plafond, et qui comportait deux fenêtres. Le mur en face de la Championne était occupé par une cheminée à peu près semblable à celle du salon, mais beaucoup plus grande et comportant deux ou trois tournebroches; une marmite en fonte était posée à côté. Sur une petite planche de bois fixée au-dessus de l'âtre se trouvaient des bocaux de poudres colorées et d'épices de toutes sortes. De part et d'autres et contre les autres murs se trouvaient des placards en pin clair – de la même couleur que le bar à boissons dans le salon, se souvint la jeune fille – et des tables, elles aussi en bois mais recouvertes de granite gris et encombrées de plats propres et sales. Enfin, des tiges de fer ornées de crochets occupaient l'espace à mi-hauteur; des ustensiles divers y étaient suspendus, classés par taille, type et sans doute utilité, allant de l'innocente spatule aux impressionnants couteaux en passant par des cuillères en bois, une écumoire, des piques et deux ou trois fourches à viande.

Ondine tira une chaise et aida Régis à s'y asseoir, ce que l'adolescent aux revolvers fit avec un grognement de remerciement; puis la rouquine s'installa à son tour juste à côté de Sacha – qui semblait toujours faire la tête –, en face de Ritchie, Pikachu et Sparkie qui déjeunaient joyeusement en se lançant des miettes de pain. La jeune Azurienne s'éclaircit la gorge et dit aux Ligueurs attablés : « Bon. Expliquez-moi.

- On commence par quoi ? interrogea gaiement Ritchie avec un grand sourire, recevant sans sourciller une boulette de mie sur le nez. Le fonctionnement de la Ligue ou nous en particulier, dans la maison ?

- La Ligue, décida la rousse après un temps de réflexion. Autant aller du plus général au complexe.

- C'est plutôt simple, en fait, répondit Pierre alors que Sparkie grimpait sur la table derrière lui. Elle est présente dans toutes les régions, plus ou moins discrète. Les Ligueurs sont n'importe quelle personne, en général un Dresseur ou une Dresseuse, qui a juré de garder le secret sur la Ligue et qui progresse en défiant d'autres Ligueurs. On ne peut révéler l'existence de la Ligue qu'à un Champion majeur, avec l'accord des autres Ligueurs de la régions, et encore, on attend quelques semaines en général – d'où ton ignorance jusqu'à présent. On a tous au moins un surnom; Régis, c'est Umbrarum.

- La contraction d'« ombre d'or », en latin, précisa le châtain blessé.

- Moi, lança Ritchie, tu le sais, c'est Cookie.

- Et moi, termina Sacha alors que son copain se cachait derrière lui pour échapper à la mie et aux croûtes de pain que balançait Sparkie, on me donne le nom de Blackmoon, la lune noire. Ou alors Raven. Parfois Vindex.

- Le vengeur ? Pourquoi ? » Il sourit à Ondine sans répondre, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux, et Régis s'empressa de reprendre : « Et Pierre, bah, c'est Pierrot. Enfin bref. Les Ligueurs obéissent aux Champions de la Ligue, qui suivent les ordres du Conseil quatre, ou simplement Conseil, composé des quatre Dresseurs les plus puissants de la Ligue régionale. Et encore au-dessus, il y a le Maître, celui qui prend les décisions importantes, genre une situation d'alerte.

- Une organisation en pyramide, quoi.

- Exactement, acquiesça Sacha en frottant la tête de son Pokémon. N'importe qui peut devenir Maître, à condition d'avoir déjà battu les huit Champions – Ligueurs ou pas – de la région, puis le Conseil Quatre, et enfin l'ancien Maître. Sachant qu'ils sont extrêmement puissants, les changements de dirigeant sont plutôt rares.

- Il arrive même, continua Ritchie en esquivant une nouvelle miette de pain, que le Maître meure, de vieillesse ou lors d'une bataille, sans que personne ne l'ait battu. Dans ce cas, c'est le Conseil qui prend les décisions dans son ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau Dresseur vienne les défier et les battre. Quand un Dresseur apporte la preuve de la mort du Maître, l'information est vérifiée par un spécialiste Psy qui en certifie l'authenticité.

- C'est plutôt simple à comprendre, en fait, lâcha Ondine. Donc quelqu'un veut devenir Maître de Kanto, il doit battre tous les Champions, y compris moi et Pierre...

- Et moi, rajouta Régis. Je suis Champion de Jadielle.

- Ah ? Mais je pensais que c'était Green ? » Un rire un peu essoufflé accueillit la remarque surprise de la Championne de Kanto et les Ligueurs se retournèrent : un homme entre cinquante et soixante ans se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait discuter. Les cheveux du nouveau venu étaient gris avec des traces de brun fauve, sa longue blouse blanche de savant ou de médecin un peu usée et décolorée; mais son sourire amusé montait jusqu'à ses yeux amicaux d'un pétillant vert clair. Du vieil homme se dégageait une aura de force et de confiance, une personne qui a tout vu depuis longtemps et qui ne fait plus que regarder de loin le monde évoluer. Il ouvrit la bouche et répondit d'une voix aimable à Ondine : « Green a en effet tenu l'Arène de Jadielle pendant un certain temps, mademoiselle Waterflower, mais il est mort depuis longtemps. J'ai repris le flambeau et j'ai été Champion jusqu'à ce que Régis soit assez mûr pour s'en occuper, ce qui, soit dit en passant, a été long.

- Grand-père ! » La protestation du châtain se mêla à un ricanement de Sacha et Ondine sourit. L'adulte s'avança dans la cuisine et salua tout le monde : « Bonjour à tous. Pierre, peux-tu me servir un bol de lait chaud ?

- Bien sûr, professeur. » Le brun d'Argenta prit une cocotte près de la cheminée et y versa le liquide blanc, avant de remettre le récipient en fonte au-dessus du feu et de poser un couvercle par-dessus. Le vieil homme se pencha vers Ondine et lui confia : « Ce garçon est un excellent cuisinier, n'est-ce pas ? Je le crois capable de préparer tous les plats du monde, pour le simple plaisir de nous voir nous régaler.

- Je vous crois sur parole, monsieur, acquiesça la rousse. Cependant, sans vouloir vous vexer en quelque façon que ce soit, puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?

- Mew tout-puissant, c'est juste, je ne me suis pas présenté ! rit l'ancien Champion, débonnaire. Je m'appelle Samuel Chen, et je suis le grand-père de Régis. Je suis aussi le senior de l'unité Ligueuse d'Unys, autrement dit le responsable de tous ceux qui appartiennent à la Ligue.

- Ça doit être un gros travail, compatit la jeune noble.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. En plus de devoir nous occuper des problèmes comme la concurrence, la présence de la Team Rocket, le recrutement, ou l'organisation de grandes manœuvres, je dois gérer la désobéissance de certains Dresseurs qui n'hésitent pas**,** malgré le couvre-feu**,** à sortir tard le soir. » Le professeur se recula dans sa chaise, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil aux trois jeunes concernés – qui s'étaient figés en entendant l'allusion à leur escapade nocturne. Régis avait pâli et évitait de regarder dans la direction de son grand-père, et les deux autres semblaient soudainement avoir très envie de s'intégrer au mobilier. Le senior reprit avec le sourire : « J'ose espérer ne plus avoir à m'occuper de cas comme ceux-là, bien entendu. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir un nouveau visage et d'entendre une douce voix de femme déclamer des formules polies comme on en fait plus. »

Ondine murmura des remerciements, flattée et un peu déconcertée par cette approche qui rappelait les techniques de drague qu'elle avait subi longtemps de la part d'autres nobles. Pikachu leva les yeux au ciel en riant d'un air gêné, imité par Sparkie. Pierre intervint en versant le lait chaud dans un bol en céramique décorée : « Monsieur Chen est un professeur renommé dans la Ligue, pour ses nombreux travaux sur l'évolution et les Pokémons légendaires. Il a même dénombré exactement le nombre de Pokémons connus dans le monde ! Combien y en a-t-il, déjà, professeur... ?

- En comptant les légendaires, six cents quarante-neuf, soit environ cent huit par région, répondit le vieil homme.

- C'est aussi un ancien Dresseur de très haut rang, ancien Champion de Jadielle et ancien Maître Pokémon de Kanto. Et aussi, termina le cuisinier avec un clin d'œil, un séducteur insatiable et irrésistible qui n'a apparemment pas perdu tous ses tours.

- Jeune homme, feignit de s'offusquer l'homme aux yeux verts en soufflant sur son bol de lait, montre un peu plus de respect envers tes aînés. Ce sont eux qui t'ont tout appris.

- PUTAIN LES MECS VOUS ABUSEZ, SÉRIEUX ! » Le hurlement rageur fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table et Régis lâcha un « Planquez-vous, ça va péter. » légèrement inquiet. Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer une tornade brune, blanche et rouge qui pestait en jurant comme un charretier. Ondine, les yeux ronds, découvrit une jeune fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, aux cheveux bruns retenus par un bandana écarlate. Elle portait un pantacourt blanc, sans doute en coton, et des bottines en cuir qui moulaient ses jambes fines; sa respiration rapide et rageuse soulevait le tissu fin de sa chemise rouge et bleue, et ses yeux azurs étincelaient de colère. Dans sa main gantée de blanc, elle serrait un journal si fort que le papier se froissait. Derrière elle apparurent un Givrali et un Bulbizarre, le premier regardant d'un air curieux les occupants de la cuisine, le second les fixant d'un air désapprobateur.

La brune s'avança d'un pas rapide dans la cuisine, ses Pokémons sur les talons, et, foudroyant Sacha, Ritchie et Régis du regard, cracha comme un chat furieux : « Ce matin, je me lève tranquille, je sors peinarde acheter du pain, je chope un journal à Matthias, et là, je tombe sur ÇA ! » Elle lança le journal sur la table et plaqua sa main sur la première page. Se penchant de concert avec Pierre, Ondine découvrit alors la « une », intitulée _« NUIT__ DE __CARNAGE __À __VOLUCITÉ__ – __Une __trentaine __de __sbires __Rocket __tués, __la __police __enquête. »_ La rouquine fronça les sourcils alors que la jeune fille vêtue de rouge se redressait, les poings sur les hanches, et sifflait d'un ton ironique : « En tout cas, je dis chapeau, les mecs. Si, si, question discrétion, vous n'avez plus rien à apprendre, ça se voit !

- Non mais, Flo, tenta Ritchie, écoute–

- TOI TA GUEULE, je cause, hurla la brunette, réduisant le Dresseur au Pikachu au silence. Mais en plus de ça, vous avez explosé votre record ! Dans cet article très joliment écrit – elle frappa plusieurs fois le papier du plat de la main –, il est précisé que trente et une victimes ont été retrouvées. BORDEL, TRENTE ET UN SBIRES TUÉS, LES MECS ! VOUS ÊTES QUOI, DES MONSTRES OU DES CONS FINIS ! » Sans attendre la réponse ou même sembler reprendre son souffle, la dénommée Flo leva la main d'un geste sec et se mit à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure : « Étranglés, électrocutés, poignardés, tués par balle, égorgés et proprement massacrés, comme la dernière fois – y en a même un qui a été brûlé vif ! QUI a cramé UN PUTAIN DE SBIRE GALAXY, MERDE !

- Moi. » Parfaitement synchrones, les trois Champions de Kanto relevèrent la tête, imités de « Flo », du professeur et de Sparkie, et braquèrent leurs regards stupéfaits sur Sacha. La tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant et les yeux fermés, un pied sur sa chaise, le brun était sensiblement dans la même position que lorsque la rousse l'avait vu la première nuit, et rappelait toujours autant un être mi-ange, mi-démon. Il avait l'air renfermé, stoïque, et en même temps dans son attitude transparaissait une sorte de fragilité très légère, presque imperceptible, que la jeune noble n'arrivait pas à interpréter, à expliquer. Pikachu sauta sur l'épaule de son Dresseur et frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne; le brun rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard défiant aux autres. Sa voix claqua dans le silence figé : « C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Contente, Flora ?

- Quoi ? fit la brunette, sa fureur oubliée comme celle d'Ondine juste avant. Mais, Blackmoon–

- Et je te signale qu'on est pas seuls. » La dernière remarque fut accompagnée d'un mouvement de tête de Sacha en direction d'Ondine, dont Flora n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Elle se retourna et posa enfin ses yeux bleu clair sur la rouquine, fronçant les sourcils : « C'est qui, elle ?

- Ondine Waterflower, répondit la rouquine en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Championne aquatique de Kanto. » Le visage de la fille en rouge et blanc s'éclaira un peu et elle s'avança vers la jeune noble en tendant la main : « Enchantée, je suis Flora Bloom, fille de Norman, Champion de Clémentiville.

- À Hoenn ? S'exclama Ondine en souriant. Je connais un peu la région, j'y suis allée il y a quelques mois. » Se serrant la main amicalement, les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice sous les yeux ébahis des garçons. À peine s'étaient-elle rencontrées qu'elles s'appréciaient déjà ? Ou alors elles se surveillaient, comme des Miaouss qui ronronnent en sortant parfois leurs griffes ? Peut-être plutôt la première solution, mais avec les membres du sexe opposé, on ne savait jamais. La brune s'assit à table et Ondine commenta en souriant : « Décidément, il y a plusieurs nobles dans la Ligue, c'est amusant... Toi, Pierre, Régis, monsieur Chen...

- Et toi ? Interrogea le châtain aux yeux verts. Bientôt, j'espère, il ne manque qu'Azuria dans la danse.

- Eh ben, si c'est une tradition, je vois mal comment j'aurais le choix, répliqua la noble en souriant.

- On peut toujours te mettre en membre honoraire, si ça te pose un problème de fréquenter des voleurs et des assassins ! » lâcha Ritchie sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Plusieurs éclats de rire saluèrent sa phrase, accompagnés de Flora qui marmonna à voix basse un « Rayquaza, qu'il est bête » désespéré. Soudain, Ondine remarqua que Sparkie dressait les oreilles et regardait autour de lui, probablement à la recherche de quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, le Pokémon chuchota un « Piiiiii... » un peu déçu et sauta sur l'épaule de Ritchie. Le Dresseur s'interrompit deux secondes à peine dans sa dispute amicale avec son pote aux cheveux châtains, regarda son partenaire, puis sembla comprendre et tapota la tête du rat électrique jaune en un geste de réconfort avant de repartir dans une sombre histoire de mission ratée et de folâtrage chronique aigu.

La rouquine, l'air de rien, laissa son regard parcourir la pièce et nota bientôt que Sacha avait profité que l'attention de Flora et des autres soit attirée vers elle pour s'éclipser discrètement avec son Pokémon; la porte de l'entrée était encore légèrement entrouverte. Le regard océan d'Ondine se teinta d'un lueur intriguée, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur Chen. Il tapa deux ou trois fois dans ses mains, attirant l'attention générale : « Bien, les jeunes, il est temps de travailler ! Finissez ce que vous avez dans vos assiettes et allez vous entraîner un peu. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Ritchie. Flora, tu as une boutique à tenir, Pierre a une vie sociale à gérer – d'ailleurs n'oublie pas de passer chez les Waterflower pour passer à–

- Merde, nom de Lugia ! » La Championne se releva soudain, paniquée : elle était partie de chez elle depuis le début de la soirée et n'était pas rentrée depuis ! Ses sœurs devaient être furieuses, et peut-être aussi un peu inquiètes. Et elle avait une foule de choses à faire : une réunion avec le maire et la Championne de Méanville pour un projet de spectacles aquatiques, des comptes-rendus à faire, des marchés à conclure avec des compagnies safraniennes et carmin-marines, préparer son projet de rénovation de l'Arène – _Oh__làlàlàlà, __misère __de __catastrophe, __je __suis __morte !_ La rouquine voulut se diriger vers la porte, mais se prit les pieds dans la chaise et manqua tomber. « Désolée, je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle plusieurs fois, horrifiée, je dois rentrer chez moi, je– mes sœurs ne sont pas au courant que je suis–

- Dine. Tu _es_ chez toi. » La phrase de Pierre lui fit relever les yeux d'un air agacé. « Très drôle, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. C'était très gentil à vous de m'accueillir ici–

- Tu es déjà chez toi, Ondine, la coupa Régis en souriant d'un air supérieur. Enfin, une autre toi est chez toi. » Elle le regarda sans réagir pendant dix secondes, clignant des yeux comme un Hoothoot mal réveillé. Puis la lumière se fit. « Une doublure. Vous avez envoyé une comédienne chez moi.

- Mieux que ça, une copie parfaite ! Renchérit Ritchie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est Mimésis, une fille super sympa qui peut se déguiser et imiter n'importe qui à la perfection quand elle l'a déjà vu.

- Présentement, fit le professeur en sortant une montre à gousset de sa poche, Mimésis doit être en train de signer les accords d'import-export avec la société Safranian Transports for Goods and Pokémons. Après, Pierre devra lui passer les documents qui lui – enfin, te permettront de virer cet homme de Céladopole, Ryuku Natsuki, que tu soupçonnais de se servir une plus grosse part du gâteau que celle à laquelle il aurait droit. Ensuite, elle enchaînera sur la visite des terrains de fouilles du Château Enfoui, au sud de Méanville.

- Elle fait ton boulot, et à la perfection ! » résuma Pierre en souriant. Voyant l'air peu convaincu et toujours un peu paniqué d'Ondine, le sourire du Champion disparaît un peu et il soupire. « Dinette...

- M'appelle pas comme ça, lance-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton mécanique, sous le regard un peu moqueur de Ritchie.

- …Si Mimésis n'était pas compétente, on ne l'aurait jamais envoyée là-bas. Quand je te dis qu'elle fait ton travail, ça veut dire qu'elle est toi. Elle est dans ta peau. Si elle était juste à côté de toi là, maintenant, tout de suite, on ne réussirait pas à distinguer la vraie de la fausse. Même si tu nous disais que c'était toi. » Toujours dubitative, la rousse croisa les bras. « Si mes sœurs se rendent compte que ce n'est pas moi qui signe des documents importants dans leur maison et que c'est quelqu'un d'autre dans ma chambre, elles vont paniquer.

- Si jamais elles s'en rendent compte, sourit Flora, elles lanceraient un avis de recherche pour toi et livreraient Du-Duetto, c'est son autre surnom, à la police. Si ça n'arrive pas, ça te prouvera qu'on avait raison de l'y envoyer?

- Je préférerais quand même qu'on l'apprenne autrement qu'en lisant une annonce dans le journal, répliqua Ondine.

- Mimésis possède un Métamorph, avança Régis en souriant. Si tu veux, on peut lui demander de le « morpher » en Abra ou un Pokémon télépathe pour voir où ça en est. » Il hésita un instant, puis suggéra : « On pourrait même lui rendre visite tout à l'heure, je dois faire des courses en ville. Je devrais réussir à la choper plutôt facilement – en revanche, il faudrait que tu te caches bien. Deux Ondine Waterflower identiques dans la même ville, ça pourrait attirer l'attention. »

Toujours pas très convaincue, la jeune noble hocha néanmoins la tête pour signifier son accord; Pierre, considérant la discussion comme close, se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, enjoignant du regard les autres Ligueurs à faire de même. Se rendant compte de son impolitesse, Ondine voulut aider, empilant verres et assiettes, rassemblant les couverts... Mais la situation étant totalement nouvelle pour elle, la jeune noble aux yeux bleus finit par s'apercevoir de sa relative inutilité et se contenta de regarder ses nouveaux amis s'en charger tout seuls. Les jeunes bavardaient et se chamaillaient gaiement sous le regard attendri de Pierre, alors que le professeur retournait à ses recherches « urgentes et primordiales qui ont été retardées à cause de vous trois, bande de nouilles ». Le terme le plus approprié serait « famille », cependant l'expérience qu'avait l'Azurienne rousse avec ses trois sœurs était bien loin de l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la pièce claire et carrelée, où le feu crépitait doucement.

Cependant, quelque chose la titillait encore. Quelque chose semblait manquer, avoir disparu, dans ce groupe d'amis et de copains qui chahutaient en sortant leurs Pokémons en plein milieu de la cuisine pour se provoquer en duel. Pierre finit d'ailleurs par mettre Ritchie et Flora dehors pour que Givrali et Sparkie aille s'exciter ailleurs – et il fit bien, si on en jugeait par le grondement féroce et le hurlement de protestation que poussa Flora : « AH NON, PAS ZIPPO, C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! » Un Lance-flamme passa devant la fenêtre, suivi en sens inverse d'un Laser-glace, et Ondine entendit Régis grommeler de frustration. « Ah ça, se moqua le Champion d'Argenta, si tu n'avais pas fait la bêtise de sortir, tu ne serais pas blessé et tu pourrais allez te battre avec les deux zozos.

- Contre les deux, Pierrot, le reprit le châtain avec suffisance. Je suis bien trop fort pour Sparkie et Zippo, alors Flora...

- Ouais c'est ça, vante-toi s'pèce de frimeur ! » Résonna le cri de Cookie. Ondine se dandina quelques secondes, puis prit une inspiration et posa d'une voix hésitante la question qui la taraudait depuis tout à l'heure : « Quand... Quand Sacha a dit tout à l'heure avoir... Enfin...

- Fait brûler vif un sbire galaxy ?

- Oui. Pourquoi vous aviez tous l'air si... si étonnés ? » Devant les regards incrédules que lui portèrent les deux garçons, la noble se reprit aussitôt : « Je veux dire, c'est une mort horrible, mais... juste une personne a été tuée par... par le feu. Ça arrive régulièrement, non ? » Un lourd silence s'étendit dans la cuisine. Les ordres et les cris des deux adolescents qui étaient sortis résonnaient dans le fond, entrecoupés de bruits d'attaques. Ni Pierre ni Régis n'avaient bougé d'un pouce, fixant la jeune Championne sans ciller. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Ondine détourna le regard, se tritura les mains, frotta son pied contre le sol, puis enfin murmura : « Non, oubliez ce que j'ai demandé. Je suis désolée si j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas–

- Blackmoon ne combat jamais des humains avec le feu. » La voix d'Umbrarum était plus rêche, grave, presque chuchotante, mais la vérité que sa phrase contenait n'en était que plus réelle. L'Azurienne reposa son regard outremer sur le châtain : il avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête, ses mains reposaient sur la table, doigts écartés comme si le jeune un peu arrogant cherchait à se détendre. Il était nerveux, crispé. Pierre, lui, regardait Ondine d'un air désolé et un peu autoritaire, comme s'il lui demandait d'arrêter de parler de ça. La rouquine comprit à demi-mot et inclina la tête devant Régis, lui signalant qu'elle se contentait de cette réponse-là.

L'Argentain prit le relais et apostropha l'adolescent aux revolvers : « Régis, mec, lève-toi, je dois nettoyer la table. Allez, va t'entraîner, chuis sûr que les cibles n'ont pas été ressorties depuis avant-hier. » Son cadet grogna un assentiment et se remit sur pied, puis s'éloigna en boitant vers la porte et sortit, sa main droite sur sa ceinture de pokéballs. Dès qu'il fut dehors, la noble kantienne referma la porte et se tourna vers son vieil ami, l'air grave. « Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses piques courtes, attendant quelques secondes pour répondre. Lorsqu'enfin les mots vinrent, ils étaient heurtés, remplis de souvenirs et de secrets qu'il fallait protéger et qu'Ondine ne saurait pas pour le moment. « Sacha est... Sacha est un excellent Dresseur, et un très bon Ligueur de manière générale, mais il a... plusieurs faiblesses. Il est pyrophobe.

- Il a peur du feu ? s'étonna la rousse. Je n'aurais pas cru en voyant son combat avec l'Arcanin...

- Face aux Pokémons feu, il garde tout son sang-froid, assura le Champion. C'est seulement quand tout brûle autour de lui, quand les murs des maisons, les toits, les pavés, quand tout est en train de cramer complètement, que Sacha panique et ne peut plus réfléchir normalement. J'ai vu sa réaction une fois, et c'est... effrayant. Il pète carrément les plombs, dans le sens où il est terrorisé jusqu'à la moelle.

- C'est terrible, souffla son interlocutrice. Et pourquoi il a peur comme ça du feu ?

- Normalement, je ne devrais pas te le dire, Ondine. » Il lui lança un regard sévère : « C'est de la vie privée d'un Ligueur dont on parle, pas de la phobie d'un adolescent banal, et quelqu'un que tu ne connais que depuis quelques jours à peine. Mais, ajouta-t-il en s'adoucissant, tu es bizarrement proche de lui. Ça se sent. Et tu es ma meilleure amie, et une Championne capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

« Quand Sacha était plus jeune, il a participé à une mission particulière, un vol à grande échelle. Régis et Ritchie étaient là aussi. Mais ça a mal tourné, et le– le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient s'est embrasé. Sacha n'a pas réussi à éviter l'incendie et il a été pris dedans. » Quelque chose dans le regard de Pierre soufflait à Ondine qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, qu'il éclipsait volontairement une bonne partie de l'histoire, mais la rouquine laissa couler, digérant déjà l'information qu'il avait consenti à lui donner. Elle connaissait son ami, s'il ne racontait pas les moindres détails, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas à l'entendre. « Il– Sacha se tenait sur la poutre maîtresse quand le toit s'est effondré sur lui. Il a évité la mort de justesse, mais quelqu'un est mort sans qu'il puisse la sauver, et depuis, il est terrifié par les incendies.

- La ? releva la Championne. C'était une fille ?

- Oui. Et le pire, c'est que... » Il hésita à poursuivre, le regard tenace d'Ondine se vrillant dans ses prunelles couleur mica, et finit par lâcher : « Sacha était fou amoureux d'elle depuis des années. Elle est morte sous ses yeux, écrasée par une poutre enflammée, alors qu'il cherchait à fuir les flammes.

- Ho-oh tout-puissant, dit Ondine, choquée. Le pauvre, il a dû en souffrir...

- Oui. Oooooh, oui. D'ailleurs ne lui en parle pas, jamais. » C'était au tour du Champion d'être grave et imposant alors qu'il insistait plusieurs fois. « Après ça, Sacha a– était complètement détruit. La combinaison de la mort de la fille – Nina – et de la terreur énorme qu'il a ressentie dans l'incendie... l'ont plongé dans un état de choc : il était complètement apathique et n'a pas pu dormir pendant des semaines à cause des cauchemars qui le hantaient. Donc ne mentionne jamais sa phobie ou l'incendie, _jamais_, devant lui ou Régis.

- Pourquoi Régis ? Et pourquoi pas Ritchie ?

- Parce qu'il est presque impossible de réussir à discuter sérieusement avec Ritchie. Ce gamin est la joie de vivre incarnée, tu ne peux tout simplement pas ramener des souvenirs douloureux sur le tapis. C'est pas que tu n'as pas le droit, ajouta Pierre en hâte devant l'air confus de son amie. Tu ne _peux_ virtuellement pas. Tu es contaminé par sa gaminerie un peu folle dès que tu l'approches, c'est fou. » Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre, remarquant distraitement Flora qui s'amusait comme une folle en enterrant ledit gamin sous une impressionnante couche de neige générée par son Givrali, et sourit d'un air paternel, attendri. « Quant à Régis... » Le sourire du jeune adulte disparut lentement et il plongea de nouveau ses prunelles couleur roche dans celles outremer d'Ondine. « ...Il a perdu ce jour-là la seule famille qu'il lui restait, avec son grand-père.

- Tu veux dire ses... parents ? Pâlit la rouquine.

- Non. Umbrarum est orphelin depuis qu'il est tout p'tit. C'est sa sœur, qui est morte. » Pierre ferma les yeux en tentant de refluer la vague de souvenirs qui remontaient en lui. « Nina Chen. C'était d'elle que Sacha était amoureux. »

* * *

><p>Sacha s'élança en tournoyant sur lui-même, et la cible en bois fut décapitée d'un coup sec et précis du cimeterre noir. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et recula d'un bond souple sur le côté avant de repartir à l'assaut. Avant, arrière, un pas, un bond, un grognement d'effort, un coup. Il était devenu un fauve déchaîné qui harcelait sa proie, encore et encore, du tranchant de sa lune en acier sombre comme d'une patte aux griffes acérées. Insatiable, féroce, sauvage, impitoyable, le garçon attaquait, vif comme l'éclair, sautant d'un pantin à un autre, les regardant à peine se disloquer sous ses coups assénés avec violence. Devant ses yeux voilés de haine et de souvenirs, les épouvantails de chaume et de bois se changeaient en de réels ennemis, des hommes moqueurs et grimaçants dont il déchirait le visage pour les faire cesser de sourire, cesser de rire, mais rien n'y faisait. Des hurlements de terreur et de douleur résonnèrent, poussés par une voix d'enfant impossible à reconnaître – mais lui la reconnaissait, à travers les rires grinçants de ces hommes dont il tranchait les corps de toile. Il devinait les flammes monter, monter, plus haut encore, elles léchaient ses cheveux, sa peau, ses vêtements trempés de sueur; il voyait leur reflet sur sa lame d'acier poli, sentait la chaleur qui lui hérissait les poils, faisait courir un goût âcre sur sa langue, mettait une lueur effrayée dans ses yeux–<p>

Le dernier mannequin tomba avec le bruit sourd du bois frappant la terre, éventré, ses entrailles de paille se déversant sur le sol. L'adolescent resta quelques instants à fixer la tête dépourvue de nez et de bouche, tremblant légèrement, la respiration un peu rauque. Le brasier dévorant dans son regard se calma peu à peu et le voile se leva sur les magnifiques prunelles brunes qui brillaient à présent d'une sombre satisfaction. Sacha se détourna, rengainant Blackmoon; la garde heurta le fourreau avec un petit bruit sec. Le Dresseur garda un instant la main bandée sur l'onyx taillé en ovale qui ornait le haut du pommeau, regardant le décor d'épouvantails déchirés en morceaux de tissu grossier qui s'étendait devant lui, l'air songeur. Une course rapide et discrète ainsi qu'un soudain poids sur son épaule le firent sourire et il caressa la fourrure jaune déjà chargée d'électricité. Après l'entraînement du jeune brun, c'était au tour de ses Pokémons, et aucun n'avait autant envie de se battre que Pikachu. Il arrivait souvent que la détermination belliqueuse du petit rat rayé de brun étonne encore son Dresseur.

« Bien joué, _hede_. » Sacha se retourna et détailla sans surprise celui qui l'avait apostrophé de ce ton un peu brusque et hautain. Ses prunelles brunes croisèrent les iris écarlates, remplies d'une assurance calme et posée qui passait facilement pour de l'arrogance – quand ce n'en était carrément pas. Le félin au pelage blanc se leva et s'avança nonchalamment vers le jeune, qui ne montrait aucune peur. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, les deux se détournèrent, contemplant le champ de bataille peuplé de cadavres de toile et de bois. Pikachu seul lâcha un « Pika ! » joyeux, auquel l'Absol répondit par un hochement de tête laconique. « Salut.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps, Despair ? s'enquit l'adolescent.

- Quelques minutes, répondit l'autre. Tu te bats bien, mais ta stratégie est basée sur l'attaque et la rapidité. Tu connais les faiblesses des sweepers, en tant que Dresseur, tu dois travailler ta défense et ton endurance.

- Je sais. Je demanderai à Pierre plus tard de m'aider.

- Le cuisinier a exactement les défauts inverses. Il t'aidera. » Un silence s'étendit entre les deux interlocuteurs. Pikachu regardait Despair avec gravité et curiosité, une oreille inclinée sur le côté. Il était peu courant que le Pokémon et le félin de Hoenn se retrouvent en dehors des combats, et ils se connaissaient assez mal. Le rat jaune savait qui était l'Absol pour son « Pikapi », et vice-versa, mais leurs rapports se limitait à une amitié discrète, assez superficielle, un respect mutuel et poli l'un envers l'autre et pour Sacha. Loin de la relation fusionnelle que le jeune brun ébouriffé et son Pikachu entretenaient, ou de l'étrange lien qui rattachait Despair à son jeune ami. Le Dresseur de Kanto, n'entendant pas le fauve noir et blanc s'en aller, le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Quoi ?

- Cette fille rousse a l'air sympathique. » Le visage du Palettois se ferma et son regard s'assombrit imperceptiblement. « Tu l'as vue ?

- J'étais là hier soir, souviens-toi, soupira l'Absol. Elle semble courageuse. Un peu naïve, caractérielle et butée. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. » Sacha bouda, une esquisse de sourire sur son visage bronzé par le soleil en entendant les piques discrètes que lui lançait Despair. Ce dernier reprit plus sérieusement : « Tu l'aimes bien.

- Peut-être.

- Tu comptes t'en faire une amie.

- Déjà fait. Enfin, je crois, se reprit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

- Pikaaaaa, souffla Pikachu, un peu agacé.

- Il te fait dire que oui, gros bêta, traduisit l'Absol avec un ricanement moqueur. Dis-moi, quand vas-tu lui dire pour nous ? » Le brun le regarda sans comprendre. « Pour les familiers. Pour toi et moi, le tueur qui danse et Auria, tous les autres. Pour ta vengeance. Quand vas-tu lui dire ? »

Sacha se mordit doucement la lèvre, et laissa errer son regard, songeur. Pikachu se lécha les paumes des pattes et se les passa sur le visage, les oreilles et le corps comme s'il était un chat, frottant bien pour se débarbouiller et insistant sur ses joues rouges. Enfin, le Dresseur répondit en jouant avec le pommeau de son cimeterre, l'air pensif : « Pas maintenant. Elle ne comprendrait pas, je préfère attendre un peu, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à l'univers de la Ligue. Il vaut mieux éviter de lui balancer que je suis un tueur, ou que la Ligue comporte des psychopathes comme Aurore; ce genre de choses serait capable de la choquer, même si elle semble déjà s'en douter. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui raconter ma vie... dans les moindres détails. » Inconsciemment, sa main droite vint caresser la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair horizontal sur sa joue.

« Tu as peur qu'elle te rejette à cause de ce que tu as vécu ? À cause de ce que tu es ? » Despair secoua la tête, l'air agacé mais approuvant intérieurement la décision du garçon. Pikachu eut l'air de réfléchir, mais secoua énergiquement la tête, signifiant par un « Chaaaaaa » de réconfort qu'il trouvait l'idée stupide. Le Pokémon Désastre regarda le Dresseur dans les yeux : « Et les autres ?

- Ça se voit que Pierre et le professeur Chen aimeraient lui raconter, ils la savent digne de confiance et loyale. Flora connaît Ondine de nom, mais elle, Régis et Ritchie restent prudents. Je crois qu'ils attendent aussi. » Les trois amis se turent, laissant le silence les envelopper. Un coup de vent fit s'envoler quelques débris de toile, puis les nuages s'éloignèrent, laissant le soleil éclairer le petit groupe. La lumière traversa le corps de Despair comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, un fantôme coloré dont les pattes trop fines ne se distinguaient plus dans la pâle lumière de la matinée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qui aura trouvé la référence à Peter Pan et celle à Sailor Moon ? Allez, c'était pas dur. Même quand on connaît pas Sailor Moon – la preuve, j'y ai fait une référence alors que je n'ai ni lu ni vu un seul chapitreépisode.**_


	9. Familles et pitreries

_**(Hm. J'étais sûre de **_**_l'avoir_**_** publié, celui-là. Passons.)**_

_**Helli ****hello****, chers camarades d******e fanfic!****_

_****Eh oui, je suis de retour (et je ne ferai pas cette blague qui me brûle les lèvres) après de longues, très longues, trop longues vacances loin de ff. net. Mais pour me faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre et la promesse que le suivant arrivera d'ici dimanche prochain. Vous êtes fous de joie, hein ? Vous êtes adorables. Si, si.**  
>Rapport aux autres fanfics (parce que oui, j'en profite ^^), le deuxième livre de PO arrivera sans doute l'an prochain, étant donné que je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire (patapé); en revanche, j'ai pas mal avancé dans mes autres projets, ce qui fait que j'ai un squelette détaillé de chaque fanfic à faire, manque plus qu'à l'écrire. Et bien évidemment, les OS viendront de manière totalement sporadique, aléatoire et imprévisible. Vala vala.<strong>_

_**Pour ce chapitre-ci, il me faut saluer une petite émission qui m'a décoincée d'un bloquage de plusieurs semaines, un petit podcast sur Youtube, peu connu, qui perce un peu ces temps-ci... Salut les Geeks, vous connaissez ? :D  
>Et aussi, inspire un bon coup*, ma prof d'anglais de Première, Dudu comme on la surnomme, à qui je dois l'écrasante majorité de mes intrigues secondaires et du développement de mes<strong>** personnages. **__**Malgré **__**le **__**fait**__** que **__**ses **__**cours **__**étaient **__**nuls **__**et **__**aussi **__**intéressants **__**qu'un **__**énième **__**clash **__**de **__**Cortex, **__**elle **__**a **__**au **__**moins **__**le **__**mérite **__**de **__**me **__**laisser **__**rêvasser**__** en **__**paix **__**et **__**même, **__**même, **__**de **__**me **__**souffler **__**quelques **__**idées.**_

_**Parfois,**__** je **__**me **__**demande q**__**uand**__** même **__**si **__**elle **__**ne **__**savait **__**pas **__**que **__**j'écrivais **__**des**__** fanfics. **__**O_o**_

_**Ah, **__**une **__**dernière **__**chose : **__**l'expression **__**« petit(e)**__**ami(e)**__**» **__**n'existait **__**pas **__**au **__**XIX°**__**siècle, **__**je **__**l'ai **__**remplacée **__**par**__**« bon(ne)**__**ami(e) ». **__**Et **__**encore **__**un **__**changement **__**vestimentaire : **__**la **__**Team **__**Rocket **__**aura **__**l'uniforme **__**noir **__**du **__**jeu **__**et **__**des **__**saisons **__**d'Unys !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>« Q-quoi ? La <em>sœur<em> de–

- Ne me demande rien de plus, Ondine, s'il te plaît. » Pierre baissa la tête, les yeux clos, et souffla le reste de sa phrase : « Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. » C'était à la fois un ordre et une supplique du plus vieux qui résonnait dans le silence glacé de la cuisine. Les mains du Champion d'Argenta se convulsaient et se détendaient par intermittence, devenant tantôt des poings serrés, tantôt se crispant et triturant les bords du tablier, tantôt reposant, molles, le long des flancs. Son visage arbora un air peiné et douloureux, ses yeux étaient clos. _Ne __me __force __pas __à __revivre __ça. __Je __t'en __prie._

Lorsque l'adulte rouvrit les yeux et posa sur elle son regard aux multiples nuances, la rouquine y découvrit une souffrance à demi effacée, semblable à celle d'un père qui avait trop vu souffrir ses enfants. Mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas pensé, en voyant ses nouveaux amis Ligueurs jouer comme des gamins sous les regards bienveillants des deux adultes, qu'ils formaient une grande famille ?

L'incrédulité le disputait à la compassion et à l'horreur sur le visage d'Ondine. Comment, après la mort d'une des leurs, peuvent-ils encore sourire, rire, plaisanter comme ils le font ? Ritchie, Sacha, Régis _– __Nom __de __Mew, __Régis __a __perdu __sa __sœur..._ « Ça s'est passé quand ? souffla la rouquine, les jambes légèrement flageolantes.

- Ondine...

- Quand, Pierre ? » La jeune fille soutint le regard couleur granit du chevalier pendant plusieurs secondes, déterminée mais pas très rassurée. Ce fut avec appréhension et presque à regrets qu'elle vit Pierre baisser la tête, acceptant de murmurer : « Il... quatre ans. C'était il y a quatre ans. L'anniversaire de sa mort était le mois dernier.

- Par les plumes de Ho-oh, souffla la rouquine. Ils n'avaient que _treize_ ans ?

- Oui. » La réponse laconique de l'Argentain trahissait son refus d'en dire plus, du moins pour l'instant, et il tourna le dos à son amie, accentuant sa détermination. Un léger silence s'étendit dans la cuisine, un moment de vide où Ondine sentit les secrets et les non-dits qui s'accumulaient, Arceus seul savait depuis quand. Elle restait stupéfaite, imaginant à peine le nombre de mensonges dans l'atmosphère soudainement pesante. Quels honteux secrets cachaient encore les Ligueurs au sourire si naturel ? Quels mystères gardaient-ils tous enfouis au plus profond de leurs cœurs?

Un bruit de pas précipités et des cris dissipèrent soudain l'atmosphère pesante et les deux Champions braquèrent leurs regards vers l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et heurta le mur dans un claquement bruyant, faisant grimacer Pierre. Mais l'adulte n'eut pas le temps de râler que Ritchie déboulait dans la maison, complètement terrorisé et glapissant comme un beau diable; Flora le suivait en vociférant des insultes et des menaces irréalisables, ses bras tendus et ses ongles dégainés faisant penser à une harpie furieuse. « RITCHIE VAN SIHN TU VAS PAYER ! » hurla la brunette, hors d'elle, faisant se réfugier le susnommé couinant de terreur derrière Pierre. Le Champion d'Argenta se décala prestement de côté et fit signe à Ondine de l'imiter, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire; elle regarda alors d'un air halluciné Cookie gémir de terreur et se ruer de l'autre côté de la cuisine, mettant ainsi la table entre lui et Flora écumante de rage.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui pouffait attira de nouveau le regard océan de la rousse vers la porte : Sacha, les deux Pikachus sur les épaules, plaquait sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux brillants. Le bandage autour de son bras commençait à se défaire, mais l'escrimeur au cimeterre noir était bien trop occupé à regarder Flora poursuivre Ritchie pour y prêter attention. La brune s'était remise à fulminer et feuler comme un Chacripan furieux et menaçait le petit brun à la bouille enfantine, une sombre histoire de costumes dévirilisants qu'elle le forcerait à porter après une certaine opération douloureuse qu'elle exécuterait bien elle-même.

…_QUOI ?!_

Comprenant soudain de quoi parlait la Dresseuse aux yeux de ciel, Ondine se sentit rougir et ouvrit la bouche comme un Magicarpe hors de l'eau, choquée, alors que l'autre brun dans l'encadrement de la porte éclatait à nouveau de rire. Pierre, croisant les bras d'un air blasé – _Au__ nom __de __Mew, __mais __qu'est-ce __qu'il __a __pu _**voir **_pour __être __aussi __blasé ?__ –__, _interrogea Sacha en élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les rugissements rageurs de Flora : « Bon. Il s'est passé quoi, encore ? » Le Dresseur prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux encore habités par un éclat de rire, puis hoqueta : « Tu te souviens... que Flora est descendue il y a deux jours en criant qu'un connard avait foutu des pétards dans ses sous-vêtements ?

- Oui, répondit laconiquement le chevalier de Kanto en souriant alors qu'Ondine hésitait entre rire et s'offusquer de l'emploi des mots.

- Le connard en question, c'était Ritchie.

- ...Oui, je savais, fit Pierre en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais, gloussa le brun. Bah pas Flora.

- AH, CASCADEUR FOU, HEIN ! Beugla ladite brune à un Cookie tétanisé, ses yeux azurs lançant des éclairs. TU VAS CASCADER DEPUIS LE SOMMET DE LA TOUR SAINT-MARTIN, ESPÈCE DE SALE EXPLOSEUR, JE TE LE GARANTIS ! » Malgré le vocabulaire curieux dont la Hoennienne faisait usage, il y avait une telle détermination et une telle rage dans ses paroles que Ritchie en resta un instant figé, la bouche ouverte sur un gémissement effrayé. Flora en profita pour se jeter à plat ventre sur la table et gesticuler frénétiquement pour tenter d'agripper la veste du petit brun, envoyant valser la vaisselle sur le sol en un grand fracas de céramique brisée. Lorsque les doigts crochus de la Clémentivillienne se refermèrent sur le tissu vert, elle lâcha un « AHA ! » tonitruant et victorieusement sadique, auquel répondit un hurlement paniqué de la victime : « NAAAAAAN ! LES MECS AU S'COURS !

- Tu t'es fourré tout seul dans ce pétrin, Madman, à toi de t'en tirer. » Répliqua une voix un brin nasillarde sur un ton blasé. Régis poussa légèrement Sacha – qui s'écarta sans broncher, en train de rire et de se moquer de son ami – et entra en boitant dans la pièce. Son regard couleur jade passa rapidement sur les deux adolescents, Cookie essayant désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte de Flora qui lui promettait milles morts susurrées, chacune plus horrible que la précédente à en juger par l'air décomposé qui s'affichait lentement sur le visage jovial du brun au Pikachu. Lequel Pikachu, d'ailleurs, était en train de scander en chœur avec le partenaire de Sacha « Pi-ka ! Pi-ka ! », ce qu'Ondine supposa être la traduction en langage Pikachu de « Du-sang ! Du-sang ! Du-sang ! ».

Le ligueur châtain se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'emparer d'un long manteau et d'un chapeau à larges bords, tous les deux accrochés à un crochet dans l'entrée. « J'vais en ville, dit-il par-dessus les acclamations et les cris des trois gamins et des deux Pikachus hilares. Pierre, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Ça dépend où tu vas, réfléchit le Champion d'Argenta. Il me faudrait du jambon pour ce midi... de la crème... » Il se retourna d'un coup vers Ondine et lui demanda : « Tu restes manger, ce soir ?

- Hein ? » Prise au dépourvue, la Dresseuse aquatique cessa de rire – de même que Sacha. Même Flora sembla cesser de vouloir changer les oreilles de Ritchie en voiles de navire et leva un regard interrogateur vers la rousse. Gênée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention, Ondine baissa le regard et tapota une lame de parquet du bout de son pied droit. « ...Je sais pas... Votre Mimésis, elle aimerait rentrer, non ?

- Je peux toujours lui demander tout à l'heure, lâcha Régis d'un air pensif. Mais je ne pense pas que ça la gêne tant que ça d'être à la place d'une noble, pour une fois. Et puis, ce soir, elle ira « se coucher » – le châtain mima des guillemets – et reviendra ici illico pour pioncer. Tu pourras toujours prendre sa place d'ici là, mais en attendant, j'pense que Dudu aimerait bien que tu te reposes.

- Dudu ? » La jeune noble fronça les sourcils en voyant Umbrarum se mordre subitement la lèvre et éviter son regard bleu. « Dudu, comme quel prénom ?

- Heum, aucun, fit Sacha dans une quinte de toux évidemment feinte. C'est... une blague entre nous, voilà. Trop long à expliquer.

- Elle me connaît ?

- Non ! Non non non, rit nerveusement Pierre, un éclair d'affolement passant dans ses prunelles. Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

_Bon, ils ne sont même plus suspects, là, mais bel et bien coupables_, songea Ondine, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils à chaque seconde qui passait. Les trois garçons se lancèrent des regards paniqués et Flora se crispa, étranglant un peu Ritchie dans sa clé de bras. Le brun, pour détendre l'atmosphère, lâcha un gargouillis peu seyant – équivalent d'un raclement de gorge –, puis leva la main comme un enfant à l'école. « Flo, ma puce, lâcha-t-il d'une voix quasi-inaudible. _J'adorerais_ mourir de la main d'une créature aussi belle que toi, mais j'me trouve trop jeune et trop futé pour crever aussi bêtement d'un câlin avec ma meilleure amie, donc si tu pouvais m'lâcher deux minutes...

- Oh. » La brune, calmée, lâcha Cookie en le regardant d'un air étonné, comme si elle était surprise qu'il soit encore là. L'adolescent filou prit plusieurs inspirations heurtées, un air soulagé sur le visage, puis sauta par-dessus la table avec la rapidité d'un Vivaldaim et s'accrocha au cou de Régis. « J'VIENS AVEC LUI ! S'époumona le petit brun. Mec, je te lâche pas.

- Ritchie... !

- M'en fous, je pars avec toi. J'passe pas une minute de plus à côté de la dingue.

- Je t'entends. » fit Flora, l'air menaçant. Le cascadeur à la langue bien pendue se recroquevilla derrière son ami Champion, puis leva de grands yeux suppliants vers lui. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, me laisse pas tomber ! Je serai sage, je ferai pas un bruit, j'te jure, je volerai rien du tout, promis, juré, mais j't'en supplie, emmène-moi ! s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

- Purée, mais tu la fermes jamais ?! jura Régis en le foudroyant de son regard amande.

- ...Steuplé... » Cookie battit des paupières, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux brillants de larmes d'Escroco. Alors que Sparkie soupirait, infiniment blasé, Ondine éclata à nouveau de rire, de même que Sacha et, pour une fois, Pierre, tous les trois vaincus par le jeu d'acteur incroyable du jeune Ligueur. Même Flora, malgré sa colère, ne put résister à l'hilarité contagieuse et se mit bientôt à pouffer avec les autres. Pierre avait raison, il était virtuellement impossible d'être sérieux avec un tel clown à la maison. D'ailleurs, Régis sembla lutter un moment contre le large sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur sa figure, mais Ritchie battit furieusement des cils et le châtain finit par rendre les armes. « Ce que t'es chiant, soupira-t-il en posant son chapeau sur la tête du sosie de Sacha. Allez, d'accord. Mais pas de vagues, hein ?

- Promis, juré, craché ! » Le Dresseur givré releva le couvre-chef d'un coup de menton et hocha la tête avec ferveur, mais le sourire triomphant qui naissait sur ses lèvres ne disait rien de bon à personne.

Pas plus que l'étincelle mutine dans ses yeux, d'ailleurs**.**

* * *

><p>« Pas de vagues, hein ? grommelait Régis vingt minutes plus tard en tirant un Ritchie dépité par le col, loin d'un homme furieux qui braillait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te croire, espèce d'escroc !<p>

- Maiiiieuh, c'est les autres, geignit le brun comme un gosse de quatre ans. J'ai pas fait exprès, il m'a provoqué, ce fat personnage !

- Tu étais en train de conter fleurette à sa bonne amie sous son nez. » lui rappela Ondine d'un ton indulgent, cachée sous la capeline que Flora lui avait prêtée. Sa seule réponse fut un « Humpf ! » vexé qui l'informa que le ligueur boudait. La rousse secoua la tête en tenant de sa main gantée – encore un cadeau de Flora – les bords de sa capuche, retenant un énième éclat de rire. Son autre main se referma sur la poignée du panier en osier où se trouvaient du cresson, un gros jambon emballé dans du papier, une miche de pain toute chaude et une boîte de crème.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison des ligueurs, située dans le parc derrière la grande ville, Cookie semblait avoir complètement oublié sa promesse et s'était mis à chahuter dans tous les coins. Il avait commencé, dans une des rues étroites par lesquelles ils étaient passés, par chiper une pomme rouge à un vendeur à l'étalage pendant que Sparkie le distrayait en mimant un Pokémon sauvage et blessé. Puis le voleur professionnel s'était planté au milieu de la rue et mis à jongler, alors que Régis rabattait son chapeau sur ses yeux et jouait des coudes pour s'éloigner de lui en boitant légèrement. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître que Ritchie était incroyablement habile et semblait s'amuser, faisant semblant de rater son coup pour mieux rattraper sa pomme ou sa balle – ou Sparkie, quand il lui tombait sous la main. Et lorsqu'il faisait tomber l'un des objets ou sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le récupérer dans sa paume, il laissait carrément tout tomber et prenait une expression comique qui faisait rire enfants et adultes.

Mais le plus drôle, pensait Ondine en applaudissant et en riant avec les autres, était quand il avait commencé à lancer des œillades appréciatrices aux jeunes filles présentes, qui se mettaient à rougir et à glousser en jouant nerveusement avec leurs boucles et leurs tresses. Une fois, l'une de ses balles – qu'il avait chipées, bien entendu – était tombée au pied d'une jeune blonde à la peau pâle, accompagnée d'un Goupix tenu en laisse. Elle avait ramassé la sphère de mousse rouge et l'avait rendue au garçon avec un faible sourire. Ritchie avait alors délicatement saisi la balle en susurrant un « Grand merci, belle demoiselle » d'une voix légèrement rauque, qui avait fait rosir la fille jusqu'aux oreilles.

Juste à ce moment-là, une grande femme à l'air sévère et hautain était arrivée et avait appelé l'adolescente d'un ton sec comme si elle s'adressait à un chien désobéissant. La plus jeune s'était hâtée de revenir auprès de celle qu'Ondine supposait être sa mère, qui avait alors lâché du bout des lèvres que ce genre de malandrins n'étaient absolument pas dignes d'être fréquentés par les riches de Hoenn. Cookie avait voulu répliquer, mais Régis était apparu à ce moment-là et l'avait tiré en arrière, affrontant la bourgeoise du regard. Après quelques piques bien placées, le châtain était revenu en maugréant alors que la femme était partie toute frémissante de rage en tirant sa fille derrière elle. Le trio s'était ensuite mis à farfouiller dans les magasins à la recherche des articles qu'ils vouaient acheter, se dirigeant peu à peu vers le centre-ville et empruntant donc les ruelles à mi-chemin entre le marché et les quartiers plus riches.

Et plus calmes, mais plus pour longtemps.

« Régiiiiis...

- Quoi ? soupira Umbrarum, excédé, sans regarder son ami ligueur.

- Y'a une bijouterie, là. » Et le garçon aux mèches acajou de pointer du doigt un magasin d'apparence cossue à l'angle de la rue. L'enseigne proclamait « La Perle du Léthé » en lettres joliment calligraphiées, avec cent fois trop de volutes et de boucles pour que l'inscription soit lisible dès la première fois. La devanture de l'établissement était flanquée de deux colonnes en marbre blanc, taillées à l'ancienne, aux chapiteaux un peu surchargés de dorures et de sculptures végétales. Ondine reconnut le magasin de joaillerie comme étant le préféré de Lily : les orfèvres qui y travaillaient avaient un réel talent, malgré leurs prix un peu élevés, et fabriquaient même des colliers et des boucles d'oreilles à la demande, sur mesure.

Elle sortit soudain de ses pensées en voyant Ritchie s'en approcher avec un air gourmand. Elle le rattrapa par la veste, s'étonnant elle-même de tant de familiarité, et lui souffla : « Hélà, hélà. Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Ben, faire mes courses, répondit le voleur en la regardant comme si la réponse était évidente. Faut que j'me fasse pardonner, j'vais acheter des fleurs à Flo.

- C'est une bijouterie, pas un fleuriste, objecta la rouquine, confuse.

- Je sais. » fit Ritchie avec un large sourire. Sparkie ricana et frotta sa joue contre son Dresseur avec un air malicieux. Régis leva les yeux au ciel et donna un petit coup sur la tête du brun, comme un grand frère qui surveillerait son cadet. « Arrête de baver devant. Les vols en plein jour, une fois sur trois, tu les rates et tu le sais très bien. Donc tu fais demi-tour et tu fous la paix aux orfèvres. »

Cookie se mordit la lèvre en regardant la vitrine avec envie, puis soupira sans quitter le magasin des yeux. « Bon, bah tant pis. Elle s'en passera pour cette fois. » Il se détourna avec regret et se mit à traîner les pieds, en lançant encore un ou deux coups d'œil en arrière, alors que Sparkie faisait la moue. Régis lui emboîta le pas, suivi par Ondine, un peu déstabilisée par la conversation des deux ligueurs. Elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et chuchota au châtain : « Ça lui arrive de faire des vols en plein jour ?

- Oh oui, répondit-t-il sur le même ton, sans quitter des yeux le Dresseur qui flânait devant. Il _adore_ attirer l'attention. C'est pas pour rien qu'il s'occupe souvent des diversions : ce mec est aussi visible qu'un Charmillon dans une foule de Fermites. » La noble acquiesça lentement et regarda, de pair avec le Champion de Jadielle, Ritchie s'avancer vers un groupe de jeunes femmes plutôt bavardes qui, à en juger par leur panier rempli de linge et leurs vêtements, étaient des lavandières revenant du fleuve. Régis alla le chercher comme la première fois, en attrapant le col de sa veste et en le tirant en direction de la rouquine, marmonnant un « Insatiable... » d'un ton affligé.

Ondine pouffa à nouveau avant de se détourner, détaillant la rue et les passants en une sorte de transe hypnotisée. Ils étaient dans l'une des rues près du marché, et comme elle avait plutôt coutume de se limiter aux avenues principales, la Championne aquatique de Kanto n'était pas habituée aux ruelles ni à l'atmosphère folle qui y régnait. Le bruit, les couleurs et les odeurs semblaient se mélanger en un tourbillon fantastique de claquements, d'appels, de teintes vives et d'odeurs fortes de poisson, de fleurs ou d'épices. Régis et Ritchie semblaient parfaitement à l'aise, saluant même quelques marchands ou artistes de rue, mais la noble se sentait un peu désorientée. Dans ce monde où tous hurlaient et braillaient, riaient haut et fort, elle avait l'impression d'être décalée, trop coincée, trop blanche pour rentrer dans le moule coloré de ces rues tellement vivantes et vraies.

« Ondine. » La voix qui lui chuchota à l'oreille la fit sursauter : le regard vert de Régis, un peu inquiet, se vrilla dans les prunelles aigue-marine de la jeune rousse. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Si si, le détrompa précipitamment la noble. C'est juste que... » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux sur les maisons branlantes, les couleurs criardes, les personnes qui hurlaient des injures imagées en pleine rue. « C'est juste que... reprit-elle plus lentement. C'est tellement différent de mon monde, du monde de la noblesse. Tout y est faux, hypocrite, les alliances se font et se défont en fonction des intérêts. C'est trop silencieux, trop... droit. Trop pâle. Je sais même pas si tu comprends ce que je dis, rit-elle d'un air gêné.

- Je crois que si, sourit en retour Umbrarum sous son chapeau. Il n'y a pas autant d'odeurs, pas autant de bruits, pas autant de couleurs. Ici, c'est la diversité qui fait notre richesse, pas l'abondance de terres ou d'argent. » La rouquine leva vers lui des yeux brillants, heureuse qu'il la comprenne, et le sourire du châtain s'élargit. « Oui, souffla Ondine. C'est exactement ça. On dirait que... que l'univers de la noblesse n'est qu'une pâle copie de cet endroit. Comme s'il s'agissait de deux pays différents. »

L'espace d'un instant, les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent à nouveau et une compréhension sans bornes sembla s'établir entre eux. Pendant une fraction de secondes, ils partagèrent les mêmes impressions, les mêmes sensations; la rousse se sentit happée par les profondeurs du regard de Régis, découvrant avec surprise que ses iris n'étaient pas aussi unis qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Dans ses prunelles se mêlaient du vert, du brun, du noir, et au cœur de ses pupilles brûlait un feu qui les éclairait d'un éclat doré, malin et amical.

Quelques instants plus tard, un vacarme de cris et de verre cassé retentit dans la rue, brisant le lien visuel entre les deux amis. Ils tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit et se rendirent compte exactement au même moment qu'il leur manquait quelqu'un.

Sous leurs yeux, Ritchie et Sparkie sortirent en coup de vent de « La Perle du Léthé », le Pikachu sur l'épaule de son Dresseur, chacun un sac de peau à la main et un énorme sourire inscrit sur leurs visages. Derrière le jeune aux yeux marron émergea le patron du magasin, un bourgeois rougeaud un peu gras en gilet vert bouteille, qui soufflait comme un Tauros et dont l'énorme masse tremblotait d'indignation. « REVIENS ICI, ESPÈCE DE GALOPIN ! » rugit l'homme en sueur, s'élançant à la poursuite de Cookie et agitant ses gros bras. Mais le ligueur l'esquivait et le narguait avec l'agilité d'un Capumain, se faisant des passes avec Sparkie, tirant la langue comme un gamin. Il eut même l'outrecuidance de se dérober au dernier moment et de lâcher un insolent « Viens m'chercher, graisse en gelée ! »

Régis se frappa le front et soupira de lassitude. « Tu vois, dit-il à Ondine. Voilà pourquoi on ne doit jamais le laisser seul en ville. » La rouquine, pliée en deux de rire comme une partie des spectateurs, agita vaguement la main dans sa direction en hoquetant et le châtain se renfrogna, regardant la scène avec un imperceptible sourire.

Du bijoutier sortit également un orfèvre très distingué**,** vêtu de noir, aussi maigre et pâle que son patron était gros. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué et tremblait si fort que son monocle cerclé de cuivre en menaçait de tomber. « Monsieur Capistone ! couinait-il d'un air coincé qui le rendait ridicule. Monsieur Capistone, je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! Jeune homme, voyons, soyez raisonnable, rendez-nous ces bijoux !

- Nan, répondit Ritchie d'un air nonchalant, perché sur une borne en pierre avec une posture provocante. Pas envie.

- Pikaaaaacha, bâilla Sparkie.

- Espèce de jeune effronté ! S'étrangla le patron, outré. Rends-nous immédiatement ce que tu as volé, sinon j'appelle la police !

- Faites, mon cher monsieur, faites. » Cookie, pas du tout concerné, continua à jongler avec son sac – et Sparkie à ricaner dans son coin – devant l'homme-Tauros, qui le regardait d'un air furieux, la respiration sifflante et plus rouge qu'une baie Tamato. Soudain, des aboiements et des trilles provenant d'un sifflet de police attirèrent l'attention et les badauds s'écartèrent pour laisser passer trois agents de police en uniforme bleu marine, accompagnés de leurs Ponchiots et Ponchiens. Un Éclair de Sparkie en mit aussitôt un à terre, mais il se releva et grogna sur le rat électrique. Les Pokémons se ruèrent sur Ritchie, qui lâcha un juron d'une voix calme et sauta pour atterrir... pour ne _pas_ atterrir.

Un « Ooooh ! » d'admiration et de surprise s'éleva de la foule et tous les spectateurs, policiers compris, levèrent la tête pour suivre le jeune voleur. Toujours son sac en peau à la main et une pokéball dans l'autre, Ritchie était maintenu en suspension à deux mètres du sol par deux énormes ailes orange émergeant d'entre ses omoplates, qui battaient lourdement dans les airs. Une tête de Dracaufeu surgit au-dessus de sa tête, les crocs découverts en un sourire moqueur, et ses pattes se resserrèrent sur les flancs de son Dresseur. Ritchie décocha un sourire agaçant aux policiers et lança d'une voix forte : « Eh oui, cher public ! Que voulez-vous, on est professionnel ou on ne l'est pas ! Et maintenant, mesdames, messieurs et très chères demoiselles, le spectacle est terminé !

- C'est Cookie ! Fit une voix enthousiaste dans la foule.

- Très bonne réponse ! S'exclama le ligueur avec un nouveau sourire étincelant. Je vous dis donc à plus tard et passez une excellente journée ! Zippo, quand tu veux. » Le dragon rejeta la tête en arrière et gronda, puis lança un Lance-flamme dans les airs qui força les spectateurs à se baisser en criant. Trois secondes plus tard, le garçon aux cheveux acajou s'était déjà envolé, Sparkie accroché à son pied et Zippo battant puissamment des ailes. Aussitôt, deux des agents se dirigèrent en courant vers leur poste, sans doute pour prévenir une autre équipe possédant des Pokémons oiseau. Le dernier s'affaira à repousser les spectateurs d'un air important, renvoyant le bourgeois qui s'était mis à geindre à l'intérieur de la boutique et l'orfèvre-majordome à sa suite, et lentement les spectateurs s'éloignèrent.

Les deux jeunes Champions, comme la plupart des gens qui avaient suivi la scène, pleuraient de rire; Régis était même obligé de s'appuyer à un mur pour éviter de tomber. Ondine, pliée en deux, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration tout en retenant sa capuche pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse et ne révèle son identité par inadvertance. « Nom d'un Ponchien, hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes de rires, les joues douloureuses, ce garçon est extraordinaire.

- Et encore, renchérit le châtain en se redressant, toujours gloussant, tu n'as pas vu la fois où cet abruti a voulu taquiner un cumulonimbus. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'il en sortirait un Rayquaza mécontent et qu'il se mettrait à lui voler après en crachant des Ultralasers. » Les deux éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, se retenant l'un à l'autre dans leur hilarité.

« Psst ! » Encore un peu perdus dans les brumes de leur rire, la rousse et le Ligueur ne se retournèrent qu'une fraction de secondes plus tard et virent une silhouette encapuchonnée qui leur faisait signe depuis une ruelle sombre. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Ondine haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers leur mystérieux interlocuteur. Umbrarum, rapide comme l'éclair, lui saisit le bras et voulut la raisonner à voix basse : « Dine, c'est pas prudent, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

- Et alors ? répondit-t-elle sur le même ton. Qui s'intéresserait à une simple fille du peuple ?

- Quelqu'un qui veut te voler, ou pire, siffla Régis en resserrant sa prise.

- Umbrarum, dit Ondine entre ses dents, j'ai mes pokéballs dans le panier et tu porte une arme à ta ceinture, tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un prendrait le risque ? » Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et reprit sa marche, alors que le Palettois aux yeux verts, à cours d'arguments, la regardait s'éloigner. Il finit par secouer la tête d'un air affligé et la rejoignit à contrecœur. _Une __vraie __tête __brûlée ,_songea-t-il, amusé et agacé. _Pire __que __Sacha._

OoOoOoO

Les pas de la personne résonnaient entre les murs de pierre humide, mêlés au flottement de la cape d'un bleu sombre presque noir qui lui couvrait le visage et le corps tout entier; les foulées légères et curieuses d'Ondine le suivaient de près. Régis marchait plus vite, presque nerveusement, une main sur un Remington alors qu'il cherchait à ne pas perdre l'inconnu ou la jeune Championne du regard. La forme mystérieuse s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, faisant face aux deux adolescents; sa cape bleu nuit flotta un instant, dévoilant l'ombre d'une longue robe ou d'une tunique sur le sol de pavés. Le Ligueur châtain s'arrêta à côté d'Ondine et demanda d'un ton brusque : « Qui es-tu ? Que nous veux-tu ?

- Que de questions, Régis Chen. » La voix fit frissonner Ondine, qui fronça les sourcils. Cette manière de parler, ciselée comme un bijou, presque maniérée et en même temps un peu artificielle, lui disait quelque chose... « Mais n'ayez pas peur, assura l'inconnu en tenant les bords de sa capuche. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni à toi, ni à Ondine. » Les mains gantées jusqu'aux coudes tirèrent le tissu riche vers l'arrière, dévoilant enfin le visage du mystérieux rôdeur.

Ondine en oublia de respirer quelques secondes.

Devant elle se tenait une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante attachée en chignon, laissant deux mèches, savamment bouclées, qui encadraient un visage pâle et ovale. Un petit chapeau très féminin, orné de rubans de taffetas bleus, était incliné sur sa tête. Une mouche était collée sur le côté de la bouche délicatement rosie à la baie Ceriz diluée; de longs cils charbonnés surplombaient des yeux turquoises qui brillaient d'intelligence et d'intérêt. La jeune femme sourit d'un air amusé, puis écarta sa cape en une légère révérence, dévoilant sa riche toilette cobalt qui soulignait sa fine silhouette.

« Mademoiselle Waterflower, reprit l'imitatrice avec la voix d'Ondine. Mon nom est Mimésis. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous rendre ce service.

- Duetto, lâcha Régis d'un ton soulagé. Tu m'as flanqué la trouille, tu sais. Très bien réussie, ta couverture, commenta-t-il en examinant la fausse Ondine de haut en bas. On dirait la vraie. »

La « vraie », elle, n'en revenait pas. Occupée à admirer son clone et la finesse avec laquelle elle avait reproduit les détails, la jeune fille ne sentit pas tout de suite les regards des deux Ligueurs se poser sur elle. À vrai dire, en se comparant avec l'élégante noble qui se tenait en face d'elle, elle sentait de vieux complexes remonter en elle et avait un peu l'envie de pleurer devant tant de perfection. « Vous êtes... souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes magnifique... »

Mimésis rit doucement, d'un rire cristallin qui fit monter une bouffée de jalousie un peu désespérée chez Ondine. « Oh, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas moi. C'est vous.

- Non, vous devez vous tromper, nia l'Azurienne. Je ne suis pas aussi belle.

- Mais si, l'assura Duetto. Vous l'ignorez, c'est tout.

- Objectivement parlant, Ondine, s'incrusta Régis, tu n'as rien d'une de ces innombrables pintades sans saveurs qu'on trouve dans tous les balls. Ou alors, si elles étaient comme toi, j'irais plus souvent. » Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur mais amusé, etla rouquine rougit brusquement, peu habituée à ce genre de compliments directs. Mimésis, elle, leva les yeux aux ciel et frappa l'épaule du Ligueur. « Aïe ! Hé, mais pourquoi tu me tapes?

- Parce que tu as autant de tact qu'un Mammochon qui se serait enfilé trois bouteilles de whisky pur malt, répliqua aussitôt la Ligueuse métamorphe, reprenant temporairement un parler franc de Ligueuse. Bon dieu, on dirait que Ritchie déteint sur toi, c'est affreux. » Ignorant le « Bah merci » bougonné d'une manière fort peu distinguée par le châtain, la fausse rousse se tourna à nouveau vers Ondine. « Concernant mon temps de travail, sachez que je peux sans problème rester à votre place encore plusieurs jours. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux. » Ondine pencha la tête de côté, surprise. « Comment cela ?

- J'ai beau m'être approprié votre apparence, et votre manière de parler et de réagir, nous avons tous une zone de notre esprit que nous cachons à toute personne extérieure et qui n'est connue que de nous. C'est là que se trouvent tous nos souvenirs et nos pensées les plus secrètes, les rouages mêmes de notre raisonnement personnel. Il se peut que des décisions que je prennent ne soient pas celles que vous ayez désirées, ou qu'elles soient à l'origine de rumeurs désagréables dont je ne serais pas au courant. » Mimésis marqua une pause, l'air ennuyé, puis sembla se décider : « Il serait sans doute confortable pour nous deux que vous reveniez chez vous ce soir, ou demain.

- Très bien, répondit la jeune rousse. J'imagine que Régis ou un des Ligueurs pourra vous prévenir, dans ce cas.

- Rég', lança la jeune fille en se tournant vers le châtain, Sabrina m'a filé un Abra il y a quelques jours, il pourra faire le relais télépathique. » Umbrarum hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, l'air toujours un peu grognon, et Ondine fronça les sourcils. « Sabrina ? N'est-ce pas le nom d'une diseuse de bonne aventure à Kanto ?

- Si, confirma Mimésis. Mais c'est aussi la Championne Psy de Safrania et un des membres de la Ligue.

- On dirait que vous êtes partout. » Dans le silence qui s'étendit après la remarque de la rousse, Duetto remit sa capuche sur sa tête sans un mot et fixa la jeune noble de son regard changeant. « Plus que vous ne le pensez, mademoiselle, fit-elle d'un air sibyllin. Plus que vous ne le pensez. »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard au gîte des ligueurs, Ondine et Régis rugissaient de rire et étaient obligés de s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre en titubant comme des ivrognes, la Championne manquant lâcher plusieurs fois son panier. Sparkie suivait derrière, traînant toujours son sac et tout aussi mort de rire. Le professeur Chen et Pierre les attendaient, le premier assis sur une chaise à l'extérieur, le second adossé à la porte, et Flora s'était accoudée à la fenêtre et cousait sur une toile de lin blanc, une petite boîte de gâteaux ouverte à côté d'elle. Un subit éclair lumineux attira l'attention d'Ondine et elle aperçut les silhouettes de Sacha et de ses Pokémons, qui semblaient s'entraîner un peu plus loin.<p>

« Où est Ritchie ? » soupira le grand-père de Régis comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Les trois Ligueurs durent attendre plusieurs minutes que l'un des deux jeunes se calme suffisamment pour répondre.

Étonnamment, ce fut Ondine, qui ahana entre deux gloussements hystériques en enlevant sa capuche : « Il s'est fait... il s'est fait prendre alors qu'il fuyait des policiers après avoir cambriolé une bijouterie.

- CE CON S'EST PRIS LA TOUR DE LA PRISON ! hurla Umbrarum, qui en pleurait de rire.

- Ouh, grimaça Pierre en souriant gentiment, ça doit lui faire mal à l'ego.

- Piiii-ka. » Flora baissa les yeux et remarqua enfin que Sparkie se tenait devant elle et ouvrait largement son petit sac, un sourire sur sa bouille jaune. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, puis comprit brusquement : « Oh, c'est pour moi ?

- Pikachu. » acquiesça le Pokémon. La Clémentivillienne se pencha vers lui et prit délicatement le sac, posant au passage un bisou sur le sommet de sa tête duveteuse, pendant que Régis continuait à rigoler comme un Wailmer. « Purée, ce mec, mais c'est une _blague_ vivante, c'est pas possible autrement ! Papy, imagine la scène : il avait bien fait son rigolo devant « la Perle du Léthé »...

- Une bijouterie cossue aux créations assez surchargées, glissa Ondine dans la conversation.

- Voilà, et après, il s'est envolé et il a voulu faire le pitre encore une fois, comme d'habitude, ricana le châtain aux yeux verts. Il a enchaîné les vrilles, les provocs, les chutes libres et les montées en flèches avec les vols en rase-motte pour bien faire parler de lui en ville, et il a voulu remonter. Sauf qu'il avait pas calculé que la tour du clocher se trouverait aussi près et il s'est étalé comme une merde sur les pierres. » Flora cessa un instant de farfouiller dans le sac pour éclater de rire de concert avec Samuel Chen, alors que Pierre se contentait de secouer la tête d'un air affligé.

La brune arrêta brusquement de rire et ouvrit de grands yeux en sortant la main de la besace en peau de Sparkie, un petit bracelet à la main. Sa bouche s'arrondit en un « O » d'admiration alors qu'elle examinait d'un air de petite fille à Noël la délicate œuvre d'orfèvrerie : en métal plaqué or, les anneaux joliment ouvragés étincelaient doucement sous le soleil. Quelques minuscules rubis enchâssés sur des supports tout aussi petits capturaient le moindre rayon de lumière, ressemblant à des gouttes de sang précieux figé pour toujours.

Un petit mot hâtivement griffonné était accroché avec un long poil jaune et brun – Sparkie baissa les oreilles et lâcha un « Chaaaaa... » d'un air pathétique qui trahissait la provenance dudit poil. La brune déplia le papier et lut à haute voix : « _Cadeau __pour __ma __princesse __des __fleurs, __de __ton __prince __charmant __préféré, __Cookie. __À __demain __matin._ Visiblement, son ego ne passe plus les portes. » Mais le ton attendri dans sa voix trahissait son attachement envers le Dresseur espiègle, à qui elle avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, supposa Ondine.

« Demain matin ? s'étonna Pierre, en se massant le menton. Mmm, il vise court.

- Tu parles, rétorqua Régis. Je parie une barrique de vin de Prine qu'il tient ses délais sans problèmes. Il connaît la prison comme sa poche, il y est allé tellement de fois qu'il pourrait s'en évader les yeux fermés.

- Tenu, espèce d'ivrogne. » Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main avec de larges sourires de connivence, alors que le Professeur Chen rentrait en grommelant, visiblement mécontent que son petit-fils parie ouvertement de l'alcool. Ondine secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, amusée par tout ce qu'elle apprenait sur ses nouveaux amis. Elle qui pensait au départ que tous les criminels étaient des monstres, voilà qu'elle se prenait d'affection pour des voleurs aussi drôles que dangereux ! C'était le monde à l'envers, une noble amie avec des malfaiteurs.

À ce moment précis, un bruit de pas annonça l'arrivée de Sacha, une main sur la pokéball qu'il venait de ranger à sa ceinture. Apparemment, son entraînement s'était terminé et, à en juger par son air satisfait, il était plutôt content des performances de son équipe – Ondine fit une note mentale pour se souvenir de lui demander quelle était sa composition, curieuse qu'elle était. Pikachu, posé sur l'épaule de son Dresseur, salua d'un « Pika ! » enjoué la Championne aquatique, avant de sauter dans ses bras. L'adolescent se dirigea d'un air innocent vers Flora et déposa une bise sur sa joue, la faisant grogner un vague « Dégage, beau brun », puis chipa un gâteau dans la boîte sans que la brune ne le remarque. « Alors, qu'ech-que geai manqué ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine. Ritchie ch'est encore fait choper ?

- Exact, répondit Régis en souriant d'un air moqueur. Il a raté sa remontée et s'est plus ou moins écrasé contre la tour de la prison. Et tu ne devrais pas manger autant, Ashy-boy, tu vas encore grossir. » Blackmoon lui tira une langue couverte de miettes d'un air gamin, puis se détourna du châtain en ignorant son borborygme dégoûté et, faisant au passage un signe à la rousse, posa sur Pierre son regard chocolat. Le plus jeune avala sa bouchée, puis demanda au Champion : « Hey, Pierrot, ça t'embêterait de faire un combat avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, sourit Pierre en lui rendant son regard. Escrime ou match ?

- …En fait, je parlais des matches, mais un peu d'escrime ne me fera pas de mal, réfléchit Sacha. Cet après-midi, ça te gênerait ?

- Aucun problème. Bon, j'te laisse, je dois préparer le repas sinon on va manger à des pas d'heures. » Le jeune adulte se dirigea vers Ondine et récupéra le panier, inspectant rapidement l'intérieur pour vérifier que les deux jeunes n'avaient rien oublié en passant faire les courses. Il eut un sourire appréciateur, puis remercia son amie d'un signe de tête et entra dans la maison en chantonnant les derniers vers d'une chanson inconnue de la rousse. Sacha fit un clin d'œil à la noble et s'avança en catimini, un air gourmand sur le visage. Pikachu sauta en souplesse des bras de la Championne et rejoignit son Dresseur; Régis ricana, s'attirant un regard noir du brun qu'il choisit d'ignorer.

Flora déposa doucement sa couture sous la fenêtre, piquant avec précaution ses aiguilles dans la toile blanche sur laquelle étaient brodés un phénix jaune et rouge, et un dragon d'un vert émeraude. Les deux créatures, quoique incomplètes, étaient bien avancées et semblaient se fixer fièrement du regard : l'oiseau avait les ailes déployées et avançait la tête, le bec apparemment ouvert sur un chant. Quant au serpent volant, il s'enroulait sur lui-même comme sur les anciennes gravures et enluminures dans les musées. La brune, sitôt son ouvrage sur le bois de la fenêtre, changea complètement d'attitude et bondit devant Ondine, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Hé, à moins que je me trompe, t'as pas encore visité ? » Voyant la Kantienne faire un signe de dénégation, Flora sourit plus largement et lui proposa : « Tu veux voir l'intérieur ?

- Avec plaisir ! » acquiesça Ondine, excitée comme une puce.

* * *

><p>« Tu te fous de moi ?<p>

- Chhht ! » L'homme lança un rapide regard à droite et à gauche, un regard brun de lapin qui se terre, alors que la femme le regardait d'un air sceptique. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque : trop de bruit régnait dans le bar miteux de Janusia, pompeusement intitulé « Le dragon gelé », pour que quiconque ait remarqué leur échange. Ce n'étaient que disputes d'ivrognes, marmonnements suspects – mais ô combien habituels dans ce repaire de pauvres vauriens – et exclamations excitées autour d'un tapis de jeu usé et taché de lie de vin. Parfois, le « poc » sec et sonore d'une fléchette qui se fichait dans le mur s'ajoutait au vacarme ambiant. L'air puait la sueur, l'humidité et le mauvais vin au goût aigre, et un regard curieux aurait remarqué l'éclat métallique des couteaux ou des armes à feu cachés sous les tables.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir tremblant, tapotant nerveusement la table de ses doigts gantés de noir. Vêtu uniquement de couleurs sombres, tout comme la femme devant lui, il semblait vouloir éviter à tout prix d'attirer l'attention, malgré le R majuscule d'un rouge sanguin sur leurs poitrines. Tous les deux avaient enfoncé un chapeau mou et marron sur leurs chevelures aux couleurs inhabituelles – la femme d'une trentaine d'année arborait une surprenante coiffure d'un magenta flamboyant, son camarade du même âge une coupe plus sobre d'un bleu pâle presque gris. « Je te jure, Jessie ! Chuchota l'homme d'un ton précipité. Le boss va se déplacer ! Il va quitter Kanto par Carmin-sur-mer, sur son bateau privé, pour venir à Sinnoh !

- James, répliqua la femme en secouant fermement la tête, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Il ne peut pas quitter comme ça tout le travail qu'a bâti la – notre _organisation_. La région n'est plus à sa botte avec le renouveau de la Ligue : Safrania tout entier prend les armes contre les nôtres, Céladopole se détache de nous, et ça commence à remuer un peu partout à Kanto. » Jessie serra les poings et se mit à pester : « Cette sale parfumeuse du dimanche ! Ça fait des années qu'elle bataille pour démolir le casino, et elle est sur le point de réussir, pile au moment où la sorcière s'attaque à la Sylphe Sarl !

- Calme-toi, souffla James d'un air apaisant. Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais on m'a dit que le boss voulait revoir les termes de l'alliance qu'il a signée avec le leader Plasma, Ghetis.

- Plasma ? Pourquoi c'est à Sinnoh, alors ?

- C'est un terrain neutre. Ni notre chef, ni l'espèce de mage en cape bizarre n'ont de bases à Sinnoh, et Hoenn est trop instable avec tous ces conflits entre Magma et Aqua.

- Ceux-là, alors, ricana Jessie, même quand ils s'allient, ils se tirent dans les pattes. » Elle cessa de rire et braqua un regard curieux sur son camarade. « Et d'où tu tiens ces informations ?

- Une des sbires Galaxy qui loge aux docks. Elle fait partie de l'équipe qui a préparé le terrain de la rencontre – elle m'a dit que c'était au lac près de Bourg-en-vol. En général, personne n'y va, sauf des Dresseurs débutants. J'ai vérifié toutes ces infos, insista le sbire Rocket en se penchant vers la femme en face de lui. Elles concordent. Le _Sainte Anne_ est en cale, on est en train de le nettoyer comme un sou neuf pour le trajet du boss. » Voyant l'absence de réaction de Jessie, son ami reprit avec un sourire : « Tu saisis ce que ça veut dire, Jess' ?

- Si c'est vraiment vrai, continua la femme d'un air malicieux, on pourrait demander à faire partie de l'escorte ! Et on ferait un tellement bon boulot qu'il nous donnerait enfin cette promotion !

- Oui, et on aura plus jamais à subir les Éclairs répétés de ce... cette... du pokémon-dont-je-ne-dois-plus-prononcer-le-nom. » Les deux adultes frissonnèrent d'un même mouvement et leurs faces se tordirent en une grimace horrifiée mais comique. « Mon Mew, soupira Jessie, que ce gosse fait peur. Il est trop puissant pour nous.

- Largement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il arrive toujours à nous tomber dessus, c'est flippant. Il nous suit ou quoi ? »

À la table voisine, une petite silhouette sirotait d'un air absent un verre de bière éventée, écoutant attentivement les échanges des deux zozos d'à côté. Enfin, en même temps, se rassurait le garçon brun, ils parlaient tellement fort que c'était difficile de ne pas les entendre. Et puis, s'il pouvait arrondir ses fins de mois comme ça... Être vendeur de journaux ne rapportait pas beaucoup – mis à part les pièces de la dame en bleu, dans le fiacre. Elle était gentille, elle, pas comme tous ces nobles qui vous passaient devant sans vous regarder, parfois s'écartaient ou même sifflaient des injures méprisantes. Bref, autant de raisons qui faisaient qu'espionner les gens, surtout de la Team Rocket – difficile de louper la lettre sur leurs uniformes –, était mine de rien plutôt lucratif. Si on savait à qui revendre les informations, on pouvait se faire un sacré paquet de blé.

Voyant le duo aux coiffures improbables se lever pour sortir, le garçon brun rajusta son bonnet, puis lança une pièce d'argent sur la table et fila discrètement. Il entendit vaguement Jessie et James discuter avec une troisième personne à la voix nasillarde, un – un _Miaouss ?_ Un _Miaouss_ qui _parle ?!_ ...Mouais, on croise de tout à Volucité, de nos jours... Le gamin haussa les épaules, puis récupéra son stock de journaux et se dirigea résolument vers le nord de la ville, les quartiers les moins peuplés. Il allait retrouver le châtain arrogant de la dernière fois; il savait de source sûre qu'une personne en particulier serait très intéressée par ces informations.

Le Ligueur à la lune noire.

_**Et houp, une référence à Harry Potter, une. ^^"**_


	10. Monster Inside

_**Helli hello, chers camarades de fanfic!**_

_**Comme promis, le chapitre 9, publié à l'heure pour achever de me faire pardonner de la longue, trop longue absence de cette année! Le suivant, écrit, est en bêta-lecture, et clôturera la première partie "d'exposition".  
><strong>_

_**J'ai utilisé ici une partie de la BO d'Assassin's Creed 2, qui est le premier jeu de la licence auquel j'ai joué (et heureusement, la trilogie italienne est quand même mieux que son prédécesseur de la Terre Sainte, qui reste cependant excellent). Et je me suis aussi inspirée du manga Naruto, que j'ai commencé à lire depuis l'été dernier ET QUI S'EST S'ARRÊTÉE DE MANIÈRE ABSOLUMENT ODIEUSE MAIS JE SPOILE PAS - notamment de Sasuke, qui m'a aidé à élaborer Sacha (sisi, ça se voit pas encore, mais les deux sont cons et bornés, déjà) et Shikamaru pour Régis. Paske les deux sont des fantasmes faits hommes. Parfaitement. *Q***  
><em>

**_Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p>Issu des environs de la Grotte Cyclopéenne, Douglas Bimbles était, comme les habitants de son village, plutôt rustre, bon vivant, et parlait peu aux étrangers. Il était arrivé à Volucité quelque quarante ans auparavant, quand il avait à peine quinze ans, chassé par le manque de perspectives qu'offrait son village natal. Il avait très vite été déçu par l'univers cruel et gris de la capitale : lui qui avait naïvement espéré trouver un travail facile et qui lui plairait, pouvoir commencer une carrière d'avocat ou de marchand, il s'était bien vite retrouvé à errer dans les rues, mendiant sans pudeur, cherchant une pièce, un quignon de pain ou une couverture rapiécée pour se couvrir pendant les hivers rudes que subissait cette zone d'Unys. Il avait vécu deux ans ainsi, puis s'était engagé dans l'armée lors de la première guerre contre les Ligueurs.<p>

Le jeune homme avait alors été un témoin privilégié des horreurs de la guerre, d'abominations perpétrées par les uns et les autres, Ligueurs, police, armée, civils – par lui-même. Pour tenter de sauver le peu de convictions qu'il lui restait, il était allé jusqu'à tuer une femme qui devait être mère, sous les yeux mêmes de son époux. C'est en entendant le hurlement de douleur pure de ce dernier, son cri d'animal blessé, que ses dernières espérances s'étaient effondrées. Il ne défendait rien en faisant ce geste, cet infime geste de replier son index sur la gâchette. Il avait perdu ses dernières convictions et le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait, simplement en pressant la détente.

Il était un monstre.

Horrifié, dégoûté, Douglas avait rendu son fusil et s'était replié sur lui-même, se résignant à une existence vile et tranquille, au plus profond des cachots de la prison de Volucité, espérant sans doute s'y faire oublier, rat parmi les rats, ombre parmi les ombres. Espérant se débarrasser de ces souvenirs horribles qu'étaient le sang de la future mère sur ses mains, son arme teintée d'écarlate, le regard rempli de désespoir de l'homme, son cri déchirant qui lui avait remué les entrailles – espérer oublier ces images teintées de rouge comme au sortir d'un bain répugnant.

Ses journées s'étaient écoulées, grises et mornes, parfaites pour un homme comme lui. Année après année, le temps avait posé sa marque sur son corps, ridant sa peau pâle et tachetée, voilant l'éclat de ses yeux, grisant ses cheveux et sa barbe.

Mais depuis quelques temps, une étincelle nouvelle habitait son regard autrefois éteint. D'autres rides apparaissaient au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux, des pattes d'oie de moins en moins discrètes qui trahissaient ses sourires plus fréquents – voire ses fous rires.

Car depuis trente-sept ans qu'il s'occupait de la Tour de la prison, Douglas Bimbles n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie que lorsqu'on lui avait raconté qu'un certain voleur s'était mangé la façade de la prison principale de Volucité.

« Incroyable, celui-là. » Le vieil homme secoua la tête, un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres, vestige de l'intense fou rire caverneux qui avait secoué sa vieille carcasse des terres du nord. Il se leva péniblement, arrachant son corps usé au confort tout relatif du banc branlant sur lequel il avait trouvé un peu de repos, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du couloir. À son côté, l'imposant anneau rouillé auquel étaient attachées les clés cliquetait à chaque pas, accompagnant sa marche d'un désagréable bruit métallique.

Il n'était qu'à mi-chemin lorsqu'il entendit la lourde porte de chêne de l'autre côté du couloir s'ouvrir dans un affreux grincement, immédiatement couvert par un cri faussement outragé : « Mon dieu, mais vous les huilez tous les trente-six du seizième mois des années bissextiles, vos gonds, ou quoi ? »

Douglas secoua la tête, parcouru d'un nouvel éclat de rire, alors que la voix juvénile passablement haut perchée continuait à toute vitesse, devenant plus forte au fur et à mesure que le garçon se rapprochait. « C'est honteux ! J'irai me plaindre, vous entendez ! Me plaindre, parfaitement ! Quoique j'avoue que ça me fera une difficulté en plus quand je voudrais me barrer d'ici. Ouh, ça empeste, là, qui c'est qui pourrit dans le coin ? C'est Alphonse ? Bonjour Alphonse, tu vas bien ?

- La ferme ! rugit une voix plus grave, excédée par les bavardages incessants du prisonnier.

- Ah non, je proteste ! On ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis un VIP, môa, môssieur, alors un peu de tenue ! » Et, dans un bruit de chaînes et de souffles écumants provenant de l'un ou l'autre des gardiens, Ritchie Van Sihn débarqua devant le vieux geôlier. Le petit brun avait les mains menottées dans le dos et les yeux bandés, et était fermement tenu par les deux gardes qui visiblement n'en pouvaient plus de cet adolescent rieur et souriant, pas du tout effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver en prison. Malgré l'absence de pokéballs à sa ceinture, le filet de sang qui coulait de son nez gonflé et le foulard graisseux qui cachait ses prunelles vives et malicieuses, le jeune Ligueur semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Douglas soupira, souriant pour lui-même, et posa une main ridée sur l'épaule du multirécidiviste à la langue bien pendue. Ignorant le « C'est quiiiiii ? » joueur du gamin, il lança aux gardes : « C'est bon, je m'en occupe.

- Douggy ! s'exclama le brun, enthousiaste, alors que les deux autres s'en allaient d'un pas pesant en grommelant. Vous m'avez manqué, dites !

- Je suis touché, gamin.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Je dis des trucs vachement sympas, des fois, quand même. Sûrement pas à eux, en tout cas, ils sont aussi aimables qu'une porte de prison. » Le plus vieux des deux leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ritchie ricanait, très fier de sa blague. Puis le geôlier saisit doucement le bras du garçon – plus un réflexe qu'une réelle peur de le voir fuir – et sortit son trousseau de clés de l'autre main, trifouillant quelques minutes pour retrouver la bonne. La grille de la cellule s'ouvrit en grinçant et Douglas emmena gentiment Ritchie à l'intérieur, le faisant asseoir contre un mur. « Bon, on va rajouter une difficulté, sourit l'Unysien. Tu gardes les yeux bandés.

- D'acodac ! fit joyeusement le garçon alors que le scandinave reliait une chaîne à ses menottes.

- Au fait, c'était quoi, cette fois-ci ? demanda Douglas en tirant sur l'anneau fixé au mur pour tester sa résistance. Vol en plein jour, encore ?

- Et une rencontre malheureuse avec la tour. J'ai mal. » L'air déconfit du brun fit éclater le gardien d'un rire tonitruant alors qu'il comprenait enfin le nez cassé de Ritchie et les bleus qui marbraient ses pommettes. L'adolescent sourit à son tour, malgré tout amusé par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Puis, brusquement, son visage redevint sérieux et Cookie demanda d'une voix grave : « Dites, Doug... Vous êtes prudent, hein ? »

L'homme au regard bleu profond le fixa pendant une fraction de secondes sans rien dire, surpris. « Prudent. Pour que tu t'inquiètes comme ça, petit, il doit y avoir des tensions dehors. Hein ? » Ritchie ne répondit pas, mais Douglas crut le voir courber très légèrement l'échine. Le gardien soupira et tapota l'épaule du garçon. « Cookie... Je suis peut-être vieux...

- Très vieux, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le bavard aux yeux bandés. Et ronchon. Et décrépit, aussi.

- ...je suis capable de me défendre seul, même si je ne suis pas Ligueur_._ Je possède des Pokémons, tu sais.

- Un Feurisson, un Vaututrice tout rabougri et un Noacier. Et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète.

- Tu penses que je ne sais pas les entraîner ? interrogea le gardien d'un ton plus froid.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils savent se battre, se corrigea aussitôt Ritchie avec une grimace d'excuse. Ils doivent avoir un bon niveau lors d'un combat Pokémon classique et tout ça. Mais dehors... dehors, c'est pas pareil. » Le brun releva la tête et chercha de son regard aveuglé son ami plus âgé. « Faites attention quand vous sortez. Vraiment.

- Pourquoi en ce moment précisément ? questionna Douglas, curieux.

- Il y a pas mal de rumeurs en ville, éluda le Ligueur avec un sourire malicieux. Certaines choses sont vraies, d'autres fausses, certaines fausses devraient être vraies ou on ne devrait jamais avoir l'idée qu'un jour elles puissent être vraies, et certaines vraies, on préférerait les voir fausses, parce que si elles sont vraies, ça fausse tout.

- Je ne comprends rien, grommela l'Unysien en se grattant l'occiput.

- Pas grave, c'est voulu. » Douglas resta quelques instants devant Ritchie, espérant qu'il lui donne plus d'indications. L'air grave qui s'était soudainement peint sur son visage avait de quoi inquiéter quand on connaissait le gamin. Puis, comprenant qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus – ils avaient beau parler beaucoup, Cookie ne donnait presque jamais de détails sur des plans de la Ligue –, l'ancien grogna et se détourna du plus jeune. Récupérant au passage son trousseau et vérifiant que Ritchie n'avait pas bougé, l'ancien habitant d'Entrelasque sortit de la cellule, ferma la porte dans un crissement de gonds abominable et donna un bon tour de clé dans la serrure un peu rouillée. Puis il s'assit sur le vieux banc dans le couloir, et se mit à réfléchir.

Pour être franc, entendre le garçon le mettre en garde avait quelque chose de dérangeant et d'inquiétant. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi sérieux, et encore moins qu'il le prévienne de quoi que ce soit. La première fois que Ritchie était arrivé à la prison, il avait juste lancé un « Attention, chaud devant ! » avant qu'une énorme explosion ne souffle la porte et la moitié du couloir, sous l'effet d'un souffle ardent du Dracaufeu. Le souvenir amena un vague sourire sur le visage de Douglas et il secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Le jour où ce garçon partira, de quelque manière que ce soit, il lui manquera beaucoup. Il avait ce quelque chose d'unique, de pétillant en lui, qui amenait un peu de soleil dans la vie grise du vieil homme brisé.

_Oh __oui. __Beaucoup._

* * *

><p>« Alors, quelle heure ?<p>

- Dix heures du matin. Ils veulent devancer la marée basse pour profiter du ressac et économiser du carburant.

- D'accord. Merci petit gars. » L'adolescent farfouilla dans ses poches et lança une Argent'aile au gamin d'apparence miteuse. Le petit mouchard l'attrapa habilement, esquissa une demi-révérence, puis fila à toute vitesse. Sacha, pensif, le regarda partir sans un mot, le suivant de son regard chocolat noir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un mur, et que le Ligueur se retrouve seul dans la ruelle derrière la maison des voleurs.

Il connaissait bien le petit vendeur de journaux. Lui et des dizaines d'autres, à Unys et ailleurs, des fleuristes, des mendiants, des voleurs à la tire, des chenapans qui attachaient des casseroles à la queue des Miaouss errants et des Pokémons canins. Ils étaient comme des petites fourmis qui s'affairaient partout, qu'on retrouvait en soulevant des pierres, qu'on découvrait dans les maisons sans savoir d'où ils venaient. Une grande famille qui obéissait à sa reine – qui était, en l'occurrence, un roi. Lui. Chacun de ces enfants était unique, doué en un domaine précis, spécialisé dans quelque chose en particulier. Diversion, contrebande, désinformation, falsifications de documents officiels ou de signatures de nobles, indicateurs ou voleurs, gardiens de caches secrètes ou petits protecteurs de civils précieux pour la Ligue.

Tous étaient unis par la peur qu'il leur inspirait, et Sacha le savait bien. Il savait qu'on le disait fou, dangereux, qu'on disait qu'il avait donné son âme au diable et autres sottises. Mais cette réputation de fou dangereux était un bien faible prix à payer en comparaison du trésor d'informations que lui rapportaient les petits mouchards sous sa protection. Et chaque mot de ce que le jeune vendeur venait de lui apprendre valait facilement une belle émeraude bien taillée.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Dresseur, et dans les ténèbres de ses yeux se mit à danser une lueur dévorante. Brûlante. Meurtrière. Une lueur folle. _Enfin __un __indice._

Un bruit feutré sortit Sacha des brumes de ses pensées et il se rendit compte, en une fraction de secondes, qu'en se perdant dans son ivresse jubilatoire, il avait baissé sa garde. Le Dresseur se retourna juste à temps pour voir une ombre fondre sur lui comme un Gueriaigle sur sa proie.

Il bondit en arrière et sentit un souffle d'air piquer sa joue, quelque chose d'acéré frôler sa pommette. Il jura et dégaina son sabre, exposant son flanc un instant – suffisant pour ressentir une brûlure sous les côtes. Touché.

« Nom de– » Sacha esquiva d'un bond sur le côté la lame fine et sournoise, qui érafla sa cheville. Le petit brun n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier et trébucha en arrière; des étincelles jaillirent avec un son métallique lorsque la rapière heurta les pavés.

Pause d'une demi-seconde. Un léger crissement retentit lorsque l'adversaire du Dresseur tournoya sur lui-même et attaqua à nouveau. Le sabre dévia le coup, une fois, deux fois, faisant reculer un peu plus à chaque fois le garçon qui tenait son pommeau, une grimace concentrée déformant ses traits harmonieux. Une, deux, trois, _cling, __clang_ – la mince rapière heurta le cimeterre courbe, acier léger contre croissant noir. Puis l'adversaire dégagea sa lame avec un crissement désagréable et repartit à la charge, insatiable, fluide, rapide. Sacha esquiva, sentant le métal accrocher sa veste, puis arqua son corps en arrière, laissant la lame effleurer sa gorge offerte. Il se redressa et contre-attaqua pour la première fois, frappant la coque de la rapière avec violence. L'autre répliqua d'un grognement et d'un tour sur lui-même, s'acharnant sur le cimeterre noir qui déviait ses coups.

Malgré sa situation critique, le jeune Dresseur laissa un nouveau sourire apparaître sur son visage, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines comme du feu liquide. Le jeune Dresseur esquiva une feinte d'un pas de côté, tournoya sur lui-même, et sa lame dessina un arc de cercle brillant qui déchira le vêtement de son adversaire. Se baisser, esquiver, feinter, un pas à droite, un en arrière, un entrechat, vifs et nerveux : Sacha dansait avec l'autre escrimeur, tourbillonnait en une valse effrénée, arquant son corps au rythme des coups à l'écho métallique.

Deux pas en arrière.

Puis, brusquement, le petit brun sentit le mur frôler son dos et son sourire chancela. La rapière siffla dans l'air et s'abattit avec un _cling_ retentissant lorsqu'elle rencontra le cimeterre, que Sacha avait levé juste à temps pour bloquer la lame adverse au niveau de sa gorge. Les deux armes crissaient et frémissaient sous la pression que les escrimeurs mettaient dans leurs bras. D'une poussée, l'adversaire de Blackmoon le pressa contre le torchis, puis d'un mouvement habile du poignet dégagea le cimeterre de la trajectoire de son épée, offrant le cou de l'adolescent à sa lame.

Les prunelles chocolat, frustrées mais résignées, croisèrent les yeux gris. L'adversaire du jeune Ligueur chuchota d'un ton triomphant : « Et là, tu es mort. »

…

« Tch. » Sacha fit la grimace et leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. La pression de la rapière sur sa gorge s'allégea et un ricanement retentit. « C'est bon, pas la peine de te vanter, grommela le brun. J'ai encore une dague derrière la jambe, je te rappelle.

- Et moi je te rappelle que tu ne l'as pas utilisée, remarqua Pierre en remettant sa rapière dans son fourreau.

- Tu es mon ami, Pierre.

- Ce qui ne change rien. Tu devrais être à fond dans un combat, et tu sais très bien que je suis parfaitement capable de te tenir tête même à deux lames contre une. » Vexé, Sacha fit la moue comme un enfant mécontent et rengaina son cimeterre; se détournant du Champion d'Argenta, il se mit à marcher vers la maison des Ligueurs, mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon.

En vérité, les dernières paroles de son aîné le mettaient mal à l'aise. Pierre était Champion et issu d'une famille de chevaliers – tout comme Ondine, d'ailleurs –, il était donc normal qu'il soit bien meilleur bretteur que Sacha, qui n'était qu'un adolescent sans ressources financières ou quelconque trace de sang noble. Il n'avait appris l'escrime que récemment, et malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à Rudy – le brun grimaça au souvenir de leur altercation verbale –, il était encore loin de maîtriser toutes les bottes existantes.

Cependant, les adversaires de la Ligue, et plus particulièrement les ennemis de Blackmoon, étaient autrement plus puissants qu'un petit Champion de la campagne. Et ça l'embêtait de ne pas pouvoir battre son ami.

Songeur, Sacha longea le mur de gauche de l'ancienne auberge, sifflant son Pikachu en train de jouer avec le Noctali de Régis. Le petit Pokémon rejoignit son Dresseur et grimpa avec agilité le long de son corps, reprenant son poste habituel sur son épaule. À travers l'une des grandes fenêtres que les précédents propriétaires avaient fait percer pour laisser entrer plus de clarté, le garçon au cimeterre entrevit Flora et Ondine en train de bavarder gaiement.

Un fantôme de sourire s'installa sur le visage de l'adolescent en voyant les deux jeunes filles rire aux éclats. Il était heureux que la brunette s'amuse à nouveau : elle, si sociable et si proche de sa famille, avait dû s'en éloigner avec son entrée dans la Ligue, quatre ans auparavant, et son humeur s'en était ressentie. Elle se sentait étrangère à ce couple de quadragénaires chaleureux et fiers qui l'avaient élevée onze ans durant et qu'elle ne voyait plus que trois à quatre fois par an. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'attacher vraiment à sa terre natale, trop habituée à voyager aux quatre coins du pays. Et surtout, surtout, elle était forcée de voir son petit frère grandir seul, sans sœur pour le guider, pour jouer avec lui ou pour se faufiler en douce dans les cuisines, histoire de chiper quelques gâteaux. Maxence Louis Bloom était en train de construire sa vie avec son père et sa mère, condamnant Flora à rester une ombre fugace dans ses souvenirs.

Quelle tristesse que Flora ne puisse profiter de cette famille aimante qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir.

Perdu dans ces sombres pensées, Sacha monta à l'étage en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de la rouquine et la brune, captant quelques bribes de phrases. Une histoire de robes et de réputation. Haussant les épaules, il parvint en haut de l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre, souriant à son Pikachu. « Bon,file-moi un coup de patte, j'ai besoin de rassembler mes affaires.

- Et où comptais-tu aller ? » Une voix emplie de curiosité glacée et de reproche fit lever les yeux au Dresseur de Kanto, surpris. Régis, bras croisés sur un rouleau de tissu brun, se tenait appuyé contre la fenêtre et fixait Sacha d'un air neutre, ses sourcils froncés accentuant la force de son regard perçant.

Sacha ne put s'empêcher de penser que le petit-fils Chen ressemblait à un rapace guettant un Laporeille.

Mal à l'aise, le Dresseur au Pikachu détourna le regard et se frotta la nuque d'un air innocent. « Je voulais aller voir comment Ritchie allait se libérer, improvisa-t-il. J'ai jamais réussi à découvrir comment il faisait. »

Le regard sinople du châtain s'adoucit et il se permit même un léger sourire. « Toi non plus, hein, gloussa-t-il.

- Eh ouais, répondit Sacha, rassuré. Il ne veut rien dire, c'est rageant.

- N'est-ce pas. Donc ton escapade de ce soir n'a absolument rien à voir avec ceci, je présume. » Et Régis de dérouler le tissu brun calé sous son coude. Les deux revolvers et le poignard ondulé qui y étaient dissimulés chutèrent lourdement sur le tapis qui recouvrait le parquet de la chambre, la lame du kriss émettant un son cristallin en heurtant le chien d'une des armes à feu.

Le silence qui résulta du geste de Régis était si épais qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau. Pikachu fit la grimace, les oreilles basses, l'air du coupable pris la main dans le sac. Sacha, au contraire, se rembrunit, tout comme le Champion de Jadielle, qui avait cessé de sourire et le regardait d'un air glacial. Sa voix résonna, très basse, infiniment plus menaçante qu'un hurlement de rage : « Tu comptais peut-être partir en douce, Sacha Ketchum ? Assassiner un ou deux sbires Rocket ?

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. » Le grondement qu'émit son interlocuteur en réponse était totalement différent de sa voix chaleureuse et enjouée quelques secondes auparavant. Ses prunelles s'assombrirent, passant d'un doux chocolat à un brun profond, tirant sur le rouge. « Et tu n'as pas à savoir ce que je fais de mes soirées. C'est mon affaire.

- Tu me mens de manière éhontée, c'est suffisant pour que je m'inquiète.

- Cesse. Je suis grand, je sais me débrouiller. » Sacha s'avança, défiant son ami du regard, et se pencha pour ramasser les armes éparpillées sur le tapis. Des pas souples sur le tapis l'informèrent que Régis s'avançait vers la porte, et un instant, il espéra que son opiniâtre camarade s'en aille.

« Tu as reçu de nouvelles informations qui _la_ concernent, c'est ça ? » Sacha se figea, une main sur la crosse métallique du second revolver. Pikachu fit volte-face, l'air hargneux, et balança une décharge au châtain. La foudre frôla le Dresseur, qui ne frémit même pas, et alla frapper le mur derrière lui, laissant une brûlure noirâtre. Régis croisa à nouveau les bras et attendit la réponse de son ami qui œillait d'un air morne les armes éparpillées sur le tapis.

« Comment le sais-tu ? finit par souffler Sacha d'une voix rauque. Me crois-tu si instable que tu te sentes obligé de m'espionner ?

- Je te sais aussi incontrôlable qu'un Colossinge énervé, mais je ne t'espionne pas. On voit juste très bien la ruelle de ma chambre. Et tu ne souris jamais de cette façon, sauf quand tu prévois une descente sanglante dans les bas-fonds de la ville. » Un nouveau silence. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Le châtain soupira brusquement, les traits toujours crispés dans une sorte d'agacement patient : « Sacha... Arrête. Arrête de courir après tes fantômes. Ce sont des souvenirs, des échos du passé.

- Donc je dois les oublier, c'est ça ? » La réplique claqua, farouche, hargneuse. Le plus jeune se redressa et se retourna, faisant face au petit-fils Chen, dont les yeux verts plongèrent dans deux abysses brûlantes de haine. Le regard doux de Sacha s'était radicalement transformé, devenant semblable à celui d'un fauve acculé, d'une bête sauvage déterminée à se battre. « Oublier ma vie d'avant, oublier ceux que j'ai connus ? jeta-t-il à nouveau, les pieds rivés au plancher mais frémissant de rage. Oublier ma mère, oublier ta _sœur_ ? »

Régis recula d'un pas, touché en plein cœur par la réplique de son ami. Dans ses yeux apparut brièvement une douleur intense, comme une blessure à jamais ouverte. « ...Non. » souffla-t-il après un instant de silence. Puis plus fort : « Non. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce que tu as vécu – ce qu'on a vécu. Mais de ne plus vivre là-bas et jadis, vivre ici et maintenant. Ton passé est pourri, Sacha, et il pourrit ta vie présente. Tu dois le laisser derrière toi.

- Je n'ai pas le droit, répondit le Dresseur d'une voix grondante, basse et douloureuse. Ce passé est ce qui m'a forgé. Je suis devenu Ligueur pour tenir une promesse, et cette promesse, je ne peux l'oublier ou même la reporter, sous peine de manquer de respect envers les innombrables victimes de cette femme.

- Les morts ne poursuivent pas les vivants, Raven.

- Les morts ne sont pas ses seules victimes. Les vivants aussi ont le droit d'obtenir réparation. Ils en ont le devoir.

- On sait très bien toi et moi que tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! cracha Sacha avec un regard assassin, piqué au vif. Je peux très bien le faire !

- Sacha, gronda Umbrarum, à bout de nerfs, sois réaliste. Pierre te bat d'une main en taquinant la gorge d'une pucelle de l'autre, tu crois faire le poids face à tous les sous-fifres de la folle ? Elle connaît toutes tes faiblesses, tous tes secrets – tu ne peux même plus allumer le feu dans la cheminée après ce qu'elle t'a fait subir !

- Laisse-moi essayer. Laisse-moi te montrer. » Écœuré par la haine et la hantise teintée de folie dans la voix de son ami, Régis secoua la tête devant le Dresseur écumant. « Tu t'es entendu parler ? On dirait un Tauros furieux. Aveugle et sourd à toute tentative de raisonnement. »

Le silence fut son unique réponse et le Dresseur châtain croisa les bras, impuissant. Sacha dardait vers lui un regard hargneux, sa poitrine se soulevant visiblement alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Pikachu, sur son épaule, faisait à nouveau crépiter ses joues, mais cette fois, Régis ne pouvait dire qui il menaçait, de lui ou de son propre Dresseur. Une aura noire semblait suinter du plus petit des deux Palettois, faisant tiquer le jeune stratège, qui frôla volontairement de ses longs doigts une liasse de papiers à sa ceinture, tous marqués des mêmes kanjis en kantien ancien, _or_ et _ombre._

Finalement, l'adolescent tireur soupira une nouvelle fois et ses traits se détendirent. Il fallait faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie. « Écoute, Sacha, tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai appris à te supporter toutes ces années, et aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, je t'aime bien. Je sais que tu tiens à ta vengeance, mais ça me décevrait vraiment beaucoup que tu finisses bêtement à l'asile d'aliénés, sans avoir pu ne serait-ce que l'approcher. »

Son interlocuteur se redressa très légèrement, le regard toujours sombre et intense, mais ce fut suffisant pour signifier à Régis qu'il avait toute son attention. Ce dernier, encouragé, lança : « Tu veux mon conseil ? Attends encore un peu. Attends qu'elle ne t'attende pas. Qu'elle ne se préoccupe plus de toi. Surprends-la, fais-la reculer. Attends qu'elle soit sur les dents, acculée comme un chien au coin d'une ruelle. Attends qu'elle ait épuisé toutes ses forces, qu'elle ne lutte plus qu'avec l'énergie du désespoir, qu'elle tourne en rond comme un Couaneton dans un lac qui gèle lentement. Là, et là seulement, tu auras l'occasion parfaite de tuer cette catin détraquée. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. L'attitude de Sacha restait agressive, tout son corps tendu comme un arc, et Régis le sentait rempli d'une colère bouillonnante, prêt à bondir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'affrontèrent en un duel muet, le marron lentement rougeoyant, profond et étincelant des prunelles de Blackmoon défiant les calmes iris sinople du Champion au Noctali. La main de l'adolescent brun reculait doucement vers sa hanche, là où pendait le cimeterre d'acier noir qui lui avait donné son surnom. Les doigts longs et fins du tireur jouaient nerveusement avec la ceinture de cuir, frôlant les crosses des redoutables Remington et les fines feuilles de riz marquées d'encre noire. Les deux jeunes restèrent plusieurs secondes face à face, se défiant du regard. La tension était quasi-palpable, l'air électrique, rempli d'animosité. Au moindre geste de l'un, l'autre n'hésiterait pas à dégainer en un éclair.

Puis, lentement, la lueur folle dans le regard de Sacha diminua d'intensité, et ses muscles se relâchèrent; un air de patience frustrée remplaça la haine et la rage sur son visage. Pikachu cessa de faire crépiter ses joues, sans pour autant quitter l'autre Dresseur de son regard furieux. Le brun releva un peu la tête et lâcha d'une voix résignée : « Soit. J'attendrai. »

Régis sourit faiblement, envahi par le soulagement en sentant le conflit s'éloigner. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'affrontements avec son ami aux yeux sombres, le sachant capable d'une effroyable sauvagerie malgré son jeune âge et ses sourires lumineux. Chose que le châtain ne pouvait contrer. « Merci, Sacha.

- Ne me remercie pas, jeta sèchement son interlocuteur. Je n'ai pas le choix. » L'air vaguement boudeur, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil usé et bascula une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir, dans un geste dont Régis savait qu'il visait à imiter son attitude désinvolte. Son regard à présent indifférent se détacha du châtain et alla se perdre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, fixant le ciel d'un air pensif. L'azur disparaissait lentement derrière des nuages blafards, qui jetaient une lumière déprimante sur Volucité. Les bouillons grisâtres des cumulus semblaient dévorer petit à petit le bleu clair du firmament, et la franche lueur du soleil s'amenuisa, remplacée par une désagréable pénombre. La seule source de lumière vive était les étincelles que faisait crépiter Pikachu, toujours menaçant envers le châtain aux revolvers.

« C'était tout ce que tu voulais ? lança finalement Sacha.

- ...Je crois sage de ramener Ondine chez elle dès ce soir. On aura les mains libres et elle sera en sécurité sous la garde de Duplica. » Un bref hochement de tête qui ne brisa pas le silence pensant. Le châtain hésita quelques secondes. « ...Je suis désolé. Vraiment. » La seule réponse à l'aveu de Régis fut un grognement indistinct qui pouvait aussi bien signifier « ce n'est pas grave » que « je me fiche bien de tes excuses ». Un silence s'étira pendant plusieurs secondes, et le jeune Champion, avec un dernier regard désolé à son ami, se détourna et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sacha entendit des voix de l'autre côté du bois sombre de la porte, puis des pas qui s'éloignèrent, faisant grincer le parquet.

La dernière parcelle de bleu céruléen disparut sous le regard sombre du Ligueur brun.

OoOoOoO

Le Ligueur aux Remingtons descendit l'escalier d'un pas lent, l'esprit en ébullition. Garder Sacha sous le contrôle de la Ligue était de plus en plus ardu : ses petites Fermites étaient bien trop industrieuses, bien trop efficaces dans leur collecte d'informations. Même lui, Régis Chen, l'espoir des stratèges de la Ligue, ne parvenait pas à suivre le rythme et se retrouvait toujours un pas derrière son ami, ne le rattrapant qu'en se ruant vers l'avant comme il venait de le faire.

Régis détestait se l'avouer, mais Sacha devenait trop puissant pour lui. Pire, il l'avait toujours été. Excellent Dresseur, combattant et assassin redouté, et avec en plus ce contrat qui le liait à Despair, l'Absol sans ombre, Blackmoon était l'un des Ligueurs les plus craints du monde de la pègre. Umbrarum, lui, n'était guère renommé qu'à Kanto, et ce seulement grâce à ses impressionnantes qualités de stratège. Mais si même lui, à force de manipulations et de promesses, ne parvenait plus à retenir la sauvagerie latente dans les actions de Blackmoon, cette violence et ce désir de vengeance qui sourdaient de son corps comme cette aura noire un peu plus tôt, alors il doutait que d'autres en soient capables.

Il s'arrêta dans le corridor et ouvrit l'une des fenêtres aux carreaux joints par du plomb. La brise du soir caressa son visage, agita ses cheveux châtains et le col de sa chemise noire. Son médaillon orné du L délié, symbole de la Ligue, cliqueta en heurtant la bague en or toute simple et étonnamment féminine passée à son côté à la fine chaîne de métal. Le regard vert perdu dans les nuages rougeoyants du couchant, Régis laissa un soupir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête le regard pailleté de rouge que Sacha lui avait adressé.

Ni le malaise profond et – oserait-il le dire ? – la _terreur_ sourde que cela réveillait en lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vala valaaaaa ! À plus, donc, pour le prochain chapitre, qui marquera la fin de la première partie! Longue vie et prospérité à tous! \o<br>**_


End file.
